


If You Like It or Not

by JenniferDumpedMe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Cats, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Not Beta Read, Parent Hank Anderson, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 54,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferDumpedMe/pseuds/JenniferDumpedMe
Summary: Gavin Reed was the abrasive jerk everyone hated, including yourself. However, he was on a mission to prove to you that he wasn't so bad.[Completed!][Title inspiration: "If You Like It or Not" - The Brobecks]





	1. Chapter 1

You had a very complicated relationship with Fridays. You were so close to having a break from this building, but you often had too many problems with detectives not properly filling out paperwork, resulting in what felt like never-ending games of cat and mouse.

You hadn't been working at the Detroit Police Department for too long, but you already knew which detectives were more likely to cooperate with you than others. Lieutenant Hank Anderson would often grumble when you would ask him for clarification on pieces of paperwork, but he wouldn't give you a hard time; he knew that you simply had a job to get through.

Gavin Reed, however, was always a total jerk. He would purposely walk away from his desk whenever he heard that you were making your rounds simply to make your life harder and waste your time. Sometimes he would berate you for taking such a safe accounting job while he was out there catching criminals.

This Friday, however, you were in no mood for taking his shit. You had been up late the night before because your neighbor's car alarm kept going off all night. You seriously considered setting the damned thing ablaze just to make it stop.

Hank, sensing that you were in a bad mood, gave you no problems whatsoever, not even a disgruntled sigh. "Everything alright, kid?"

"Yeah," you replied, "I just didn't sleep well thanks to my neighbor's car alarm."

Hank gave you a light pat on your shoulder. "Well, maybe your boring ass desk job will help put you to sleep later. Who else are you hunting down?"

You looked through your folder of improperly filled out paperwork and thumbed through the pages. "Let's see here... Chris, Gina, and Dan should be easy to deal with..." A heavy sigh escaped your mouth as you saw the name on the last piece of paperwork. "Ah, fuck me! That dipshit Gavin didn't give me receipts for his expense reports even though I went over this with him last week!" Your blood started to boil as you thought about how long it was going to take you to deal with Gavin alone. You had hoped to have this shit done before lunch.

Hank tipped you off by saying that he had seen Gavin sprint to the breakroom after someone had brought in a fresh box of doughnuts. As you marched over to the breakroom, Hank shouted an encouraging "Give him hell, Y/N!"

You took a deep breath before stepping into the room, deciding it would be better to deal with Gavin with a clear head. You quickly lost your composure when Gavin greeted you with an eye roll. "Jesus Christ, you're already bothering me with this shit? What the fuck did I do now?"

"You didn't give me any receipts with your goddamn expense reports, Reed. I talked to you about this a week ago! Did you already forget? Is your memory really that shitty? Is that why you have so many open fucking cases? Or does this all boil down to plain fucking incompetence?"

Gavin's mouth hung open, unsure of how to respond.

You groaned at his lack of response. "You know what, Reed? Just find your fucking receipts and get them to me before noon," you barked at him, turning on your heel to head back upstairs to your office.

~~~

You were starting to get a tension headache from going through the detectives' messy paperwork when there was a light knock on your door.

"Come in," you called out, not looking up from your desk. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed your favorite fancy coffee order placed on your desk, alongside a breakfast sandwich wrapped in tin foil. You glanced up and saw it was none other than Detective Reed who had brought you your favorite treats.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I, uh, figured you were having a rough day and thought you could use a little pick-me-up or whatever," he explained as he took a seat across from you.

A small smile crept across your face. "Since when did you start doing things for other people?"

He returned the smile. "Since they started calling me out on my bullshit."

You leaned back in your chair as you quickly unwrapped the sandwich, not even waiting for Gavin to leave as you began devouring the thing.

"Thank you, Detective Reed," you said between bites, a playful smile tugging at your lips, "but you're still not off the hook for fucking up your expense reports. Do you have your receipts?"

"Jesus, aren't you demanding?" he teased as he pulled out a small stack of neatly folded receipts out of his back pocket.

His fingers lightly brushed against yours as he handed them over, slightly lingering for a moment. Your eyes briefly made contact with his, and you swore you never noticed how beautiful they were before. As you maintained eye contact, you felt your heart flutter a bit, even though you reminded yourself of how much of a jerk Gavin had been to you since you started working here.

You pulled your fingers away from his, tightly gripping the receipts and breaking eye contact. You felt a slight blush growing on your cheeks as you managed to spit out a "thank you" for the coffee and food.

He nodded at you and stood up, reaching for your door. He hesitated for a moment, hand on the doorknob, before turning back to you. "I'd like to make it up to you for being such a dick lately. A bunch of us are going out for drinks later... Do you want to come with? Drinks are on me," he offered with an uncertain, nervous smile. Where the hell was this coming from?

You took a moment to weigh your options: You could either go out with your co-workers, get to know them better, and have this asshole pay for your drinks, or you could sit at home and watch crime dramas which would no doubt lead you to another sleepless night due to paranoia.

"That sounds nice, Gavin," you answered with a small nod and light smile.

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

You nodded again, unsure of why you were so excited to willingly spend your free time with this guy.

"Great, I'll see you then," Gavin beamed as he opened your door. He stopped before walking out, a serious look gracing his face. "Oh, uh, Y/N? Don't tell anyone about me going soft on you and bringing you food. I wouldn't want them to expect that I give them special treatment when they're having a bad day and decide to cuss me out. I'm only doing that for you," he said cheekily, punctuating the last sentence with a wink before finally leaving your office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written in about 10 years - please be gentle with me!


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't know why you were so nervous as you waited for Gavin to pick you up. It's not like you were going on a date, right? You were invited to hang out with everyone, after all; Gavin was strictly providing the ride and drinks. Surely you'd spend most of the night chatting with Hank and trying to figure out why he was such a grump... Or this is what you told yourself, anyway.

You ignored the voice in your head that insisted that you had a little crush on Detective Reed despite the amount of undeniable evidence: you had thought about his pretty eyes all day and how nice his hand felt against yours. You could've sworn you felt some electricity pulsing through his fingertips as they grazed yours. Even the outfit you choose was a bit too much just for hanging out at the bar with co-workers. You had slipped on your tightest jeans to accentuate your curves and paired them with a tight, low-cut black shirt and black boots that added a small amount of height to your body. You were actually hoping to catch Gavin steal a glance at your cleavage or your ass.

You did your best to shake out any inappropriate ideas regarding where the night could end up as you heard a knock on your door. When you swung the door open, the ruggedly handsome detective was standing in the doorway with a smug grin on his face. His smugness dissipated into surprise once he saw your outfit. "Damn, shortcake, did you dress up just for me?"

You grimaced at him calling you "shortcake," though you were feeling awfully proud that it took him less than ten seconds to blush at your outfit. "No, I'm actually wearing this to impress Hank," you jested.

Gavin proceeded to fake pout and put a hand on your waist. "And here I thought you were into younger men," he said with a low voice.

"Aww, it has nothing to do with age, Gavin," you replied, fake sympathy dripping from your words. "He's just solved way more cases than you have. There's something about someone actually keeping criminals off the streets that's really attractive to me."

God, you loved teasing him. It was totally worth the moment of genuine anger and jealousy on his face before being replaced by his usual cocky grin. He now had both hands on your waist and pulled you close to his body. "You know, I really hope you're kidding about all this," he leaned down to whisper into your ear, "because I'd like to shut that sassy mouth of yours right up."

You briefly considered letting him take you right there before you realized that you could get him even more riled up as the night progressed. You slapped his hands to get them off of your body. "I might give you the opportunity to do that, but you need to behave and keep your hands to yourself," you warned with a playful smirk.

Gavin defensively put up his hands. "You don't need to tell me twice, shortcake. Are you ready to leave?"

You nodded and grabbed your purse and keys. As you were locking your door, you pretended not to notice that Gavin was checking out your ass. You felt rather pleased with yourself and did your best to conceal the blush on your cheeks as you and Gavin headed to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

As you'd expected, the bar was littered with co-workers, all cops who had wanted to drink the week away. You smiled to yourself as you saw Hank, hoping you'd have an opportunity to get to know him better. Yes, you wanted to hang out with Gavin, but you were sure you'd have some alone time with him later. You also knew that ignoring him for a little bit would definitely bring out an even cockier, more jealous side of him.   
  
You went up to the bar with Gavin and smiled as he loudly told the bartender (as well as the other patrons) that you were with him and to place your drinks on his tab.   
  
As you waited for your drinks, Gavin stared at you softly. Since you had started working at the police department, he had developed a severe crush on you, and that's why he avoided you so often. He couldn't risk his co-workers finding out about his attraction towards you and teasing him about it, so it was better to make them think that he couldn't stand you. In reality, he fucking loved it when you hunted him down for making dumb mistakes on his paperwork. He loved seeing you all flustered and annoyed. He loved how you had to strain yourself from chewing him out, always carefully choosing your words until today.   
  
Oh, but today was what sent him head over heels for you. Having you completely lose your composure and shut down months of his bullshit convinced him to finally swallow his pride and ask you out. He had appeared rather confident when he strolled into your office with your favorite coffee and food in hand but deep down he was terrified that you'd turn him down. But seeing you finally sitting here with him, wearing that tight little outfit of yours, and promising the chance to be alone later made him confident that you liked him back.   
  
"You look cold," Gavin commented as he slipped off his hoodie and handed it to you. You slid the oversized, dark red garment on without complaint. You knew that Gavin was afraid of others checking out his date; he was right to be paranoid, as you had noticed a few glances from other patrons.   
  
He thought you looked adorable in his hoodie. He bit his lip and felt a rush of blood to his cheeks as he wondered what you'd look like wearing _only_ his hoodie.   
  
When the two of you got your drinks, you quickly turned to Gavin, giving him a sweet smile. "I'm gonna go mingle and talk to some _real_ police officers, if that's alright with you." 

Gavin shouldn't have been shocked by your comment, as he knew you were only trying to get a reaction out of him, but the comment bothered him just the same. He scoffed, looking down on you with cold eyes and a clenched jaw. "Be my fucking guest," he grumbled. "You'll come back to me," he assured you with a cocky grin. "I know that you're just trying to piss me off."

You laughed, finding it incredibly amusing how easy he was making this for you. "Good detective work, Reed. There's hope that you might turn out to be a good detective after all!"

You grinned to yourself as you quickly moved to the other side of the bar to sit with Hank. You observed the shifts in Gavin's expressions go from shock to hurt, then to anger before finally settling back on his regular cockiness. You were positive he'd get some sort of revenge later. 

You greeted Hank as you pulled a stool up next to him.   
  
Hank gave you a once over, narrowing his eyes at you. "Hey, Y/N. I don't have any missing paperwork, do I?" he joked with a light smile.   
  
Returning the smile, you answered, "No, I'm just here to annoy you about stuff unrelated to work."  
  
He took a long sip of his whiskey. "I see you're here with your favorite asshole," he commented. "I thought you fucking hated that guy. Did he grow a pair and finally ask you out?"  
  
You tilted your head, confused by his question.  "What do you mean by 'finally?'"  
  
Hank groaned loudly. "Jesus Christ, are you blind? The kid's had a crush on you for months.  That's why he's such a jerk to you. He doesn't want anyone seeing any kind of vulnerability in him," he explained.   
  
You took a moment to let that sink in before responding. "That... makes a lot of sense, actually."  
  
Hank smiled at you. "I know, I know. Let me know if you have any other mysteries you need me to solve."  
  
The two of you sat together in silence as you sipped your drinks, unsure of what to say next.

Gavin gave you a nasty look from the corner of the bar he had migrated to, seemingly warning you not to try to piss him off any further.

You turned to Hank and gave him the most innocent doe eyes you could manage, hoping to get Gavin to think you were flirting with the old man. "So..." you started,  "...what's your life story, Hank?"

Hank gave you a rather disgusted look as he traced Gavin's angry gaze back to you. "Jesus fucking Christ, _please_ leave me out of this if this is some kind of weird foreplay for you and Detective Dipshit."

"Hank, come on," you insisted, "you have to admit that it's kind of fun pissing him off."

You both looked back over to Gavin, whose knuckles were turning white as he gripped his beer bottle tightly, trying to resist the urge to march over there, throw you over his shoulder, and take you home so he could teach you a lesson.

He chuckled lightly and placed a hand on your shoulder, noticing Gavin's jaw clench just a bit more. "How much time do you think you have before Detective Dipshit comes over here?"


	4. Chapter 4

You and Hank had hit it off so well you wondered why you hadn't talked to him sooner. You had bonded over a mutual love for the Detroit Gears, some metal bands, and dogs. Hank had dug his phone out of his pocket to show you pictures of his dog, Sumo, and told you several stories about the gentle giant. There was no need for you and Hank to pretend that you were having a good time; you legitimately were enjoying this not-grumpy version of the lieutenant.

It didn't hurt that you had been getting drinks for yourself and Hank, all on Gavin's tab, of course. He did explicitly tell the bartender that you were here with him, didn't he? Part of you felt guilty for spending Gavin's money, but then you rationalized that he kind of owed you this after making your life hell for months. Besides, you'd need to be at least buzzed in order to deal with his bullshit once you were alone. 

You would occasionally look over at Gavin during your conversation with Hank, making it a point to wink at him every time you got another drink. God, he was _pissed_. It seemed that his usual overconfidence had long since abandoned him. Jealousy had taken over. Who the fuck were you to be blowing _him_ off, anyway? 

You turned your attention back to Hank, who had been showing you videos of Sumo. There was one video in particular that made you laugh rather loudly. Hank had let Sumo outside and while taking care of business, the dog found a long stick to play with. Hank called Sumo to come inside, so he trotted back to the house with the stick in his mouth, tail wagging wildly. The poor dog was so crushed when he couldn't fit the stick into the door with him; it was far too long and the doorway not wide enough. 

"Hank! Why didn't you help him?!" Your scolding couldn't have been taken seriously through your laughter. 

"I brought him the stick later after he pouted about it for three hours! He's fine!" Hank retorted defensively. 

Hank gave you a moment to calm down from your laughter before taking a slightly serious tone. "Hey, Y/N?"

You furrowed your brow, unsure of what he'd say. "What is it, Hank?"

"I, uh, I know you have this thing going on with Gavin, and I don't know what you have planned with him, but..." Hank looked around, trying to find the right words, "...just be careful with him, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Hank sighed and shifted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable. "You're... fuck, how do I say this? You're a really sweet girl and I'd hate to see that prick break your heart, okay? You're way too good for that bullshit."

Your heart warmed at Hank's kind words. "Aww, Hank! I didn't think you had a soft side!" you teased.

Hank smiled and shook his head. "Don't you dare tell anyone else," he jokingly warned. "Fuck, here comes Detective Dipshit," he gestured with his hands upon noticing Gavin's figure moving toward the two of you. 

"Fuck, he looks mad," you commented to Hank. You were certain that the detective hadn't unclenched his jaw all night, although his eyes had lost some of their coldness as he got closer to you. A smile tugged at the corners of your lips. "Hank, it's been a pleasure knowing you. If I don't make it out alive, just know I had a lot of fun with you, okay?"

He chuckled. "Good luck, Y/N. You might need it."

"You might need what?" Gavin questioned as he finally stood behind you and Hank. 

"More alcohol now that you're here," you smirked at your "date."

Gavin faked a smile. "Aaand there's that sassy mouth I missed." Before you could come up with another sassy remark, Gavin easily lifted you out of your barstool and started to carry you bridal style away from Hank. 

You gasped lightly at how effortlessly he had picked you up and giggled as he carried you, your intoxication becoming more evident. "See you later, Lieutenant!" you called out to Hank as you were whisked away. 

"Later, accountant! Be safe!"

Gavin gently set your feet on the ground once you were back to the other side of the bar, although this proved to be a mistake, as your legs were a little unstable at the moment. You were more intoxicated than you thought. Gavin's hands held onto your shoulders in an attempt to keep you steady. "Whoa, are you alright?" If you didn't know any better, you'd say he was concerned.

You nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't had to stand in a while."

Gavin's brief look of caring was replaced by his usual snarkiness. "I thought you were joking about hitting on Anderson."

"Oh, no, I was deadly serious," you sarcastically insisted. "In fact, he proposed and we're getting married on Sunday. Do you want to be invited to the wedding?"

A cocky grin crossed Gavin's face. "Fuck, shortcake, you're really asking for it later," he said with a wink, causing a twinge of arousal deep within you.

You quickly changed the subject. "Why'd you bring me over here?"

As if on cue, the bartender handed Gavin two shots, one of which Gavin handed to you.

"I propose a drinking game." He gestured over to the pool table. "Let's play. Every time one of us sinks a shot, the other person drinks."

You shook your head, laughing lightly. "That's a terrible idea!"

"Why? Are you bad at pool or something?"

You refused to answer.

"Oh my god, you must be awful," Gavin stated.

"I... uh... I've never actually played," you confessed.

"What?! Seriously?!"

You shrugged, unsure of how to respond. He laughed at your shame.

"Alright, how about this: I'll teach you how to play and we can take shots whenever we feel like it?"

You nodded, "Yeah, I like that idea wayyy better." The two of you took the shots you were currently holding, toasting your compromise, and made your way to the pool table.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut - reader beware!

"Gavin, this game is fucking bullshit!" you whined as you had failed to hit a ball into one of the holes on the table. You had blamed Gavin's terrible instructions, although your lack of success could likely have been due to the amount of alcohol you'd been drinking since you arrived at the bar.  
  
Gavin kept laughing at you and waltzed over to where you were standing. You wondered how the hell he was even standing, as he had had just as many shots as you, if not more. "Look, shortcake, you're doing it all wrong. You need to adjust your posture a little bit." He was standing right behind you now, hands floating above yours. "Can I touch you? I promise I'll still behave," he whispered in your ear.  
  
You nodded, trying hard not to turn your head and look into his eyes. He placed his hands on top of yours to show you how to hold the cue and then pulled your body flush against his as he demonstrated different ways to approach the table, using you as a puppet of sorts. Any words he was saying were drowned out by the loud thumping of your heart. His body felt so good against yours. His hands were surprisingly soft against your skin. His breath was warm and ticklish against your neck. Fuck, you even liked the scent of his cologne as you breathed it in.  
  
You turned your head slightly and glanced up into his eyes, which were staring right back at you. Your expressions mirrored each other, hearts racing, chests heaving, eyes completely filled with lust.  
  
Gavin licked his lips and broke the heavy silence. "Do you wanna get out of here?"  
  
He barely had time to finish the question before you were pulling him up to the bar so he could close his tab and pay for the drinks.

~~~

You couldn't get the door to your apartment unlocked fast enough. Gavin had long abandoned his promise to keep his hands off of you; one was currently resting on your waist while the other was trying to slide its way up to your breast. He was placing small kisses along the crook of your neck as you fumbled with your keys, making it that much more difficult to accomplish the task at hand. When you finally got the door open, the two of you stumbled inside, slammed the door, and made your way to the couch.  
  
You allowed his hands and lips to roam your body before cupping his chin to bring his mouth to yours, kissing him deeply. One of his hands cupped your ass, pulling you closer to him, while the other crept under your shirt to grope your breast.  
  
You pulled back from your intense make out session and breathed deeply. He moved his lips back to your neck, sucking, licking, and biting at the tender flesh. You were positive that he was trying to mark you up so everyone at the police department would know that he got lucky.  
  
Unfortunately for him, you had other plans in mind. "I'm not fucking you on the first date," you stated in a calm voice despite your accelerated heart rate.   
  
He snapped his head up with an expression of confusion mixed with disappointment and frustration. "What? Why not?"  
  
You smirked at him. "I don't think you've earned it, to be honest."  
  
He scoffed. "Y/N, please. I've seen how you've looked at me at work. I know you wore this tight little outfit to please me. I know you've only been talking back to me all night because you want nothing more than for me to carry you to the bedroom and fuck you so hard you forget your own name," he retorted with that signature cocky smile of his.  
  
You wanted to make a snide comment on his great detective skills but decided to save it. You couldn't deny how right he was, but you saw this as a bargaining chip. "You can fulfill my fantasies _after_ you take me out on another date, Detective Reed."  
  
He cocked his head and smiled. As much as he usually hated not getting his way, he was more than happy to compromise with you on this. The thought of you actually wanting to see him again secretly excited him. "I'd love to take you out again, shortcake."  
  
You blushed, not expecting that answer. "Really?"  
  
He removed his hand from your breast so he could gently cup your face, his expression turning soft. "Yeah. I mean... fuck, I've liked you for a while now, you know?" He turned his head away from you, hoping that you wouldn't see his cheeks turning red-hot, embarrassed at his confession.  
  
You pulled him in for a brief kiss before breaking it off again. "You can touch me a little more... intimately, _if_ you promise not to try anything more."  
  
He eagerly nodded. "I promise, Y/N. I promise."  
  
You grabbed his hands and led him to your bedroom, kicking off your shoes along the way. He followed suit and abandoned his shoes in the hallway as well. You pushed him so he was seated on the bed and straddled him, kissing him yet again. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and grabbed a fistfull of your hair, pulling it lightly. You shrugged off his hoodie and deepened the kiss, caressing the back of his neck as you did so.  
  
He reached for the hem of your shirt and pulled away just long enough to remove it from your body. You ground your hips against his, feeling his growing erection pressing against his jeans, causing him to moan in your ear. He flipped you onto your back and hovered above you, undoing your jeans and peeling them from your legs. He quickly removed his own shirt before coming back to your body, leaving an agonizingly slow trail of kisses from your neck to your thighs. He hovered above you, taking in the sight of you in just your bra and panties. Had you actually planned to get this far, you would've coordinated your underwear better.  
  
"Fuck, you're beautiful," Gavin breathed out, pupils wide with need as he gazed at you. 

You blushed. "You're not half bad yourself, Detective," you noted as you took in the sight of his bare chest. He had a nice body; not overly muscular, but it was clear he kept himself in good shape. He was a little hairy, but nothing too overwhelming for you. 

Gavin leaned over to kiss and suck on your neck some more, whispering to you about how fucking hot you were, as one of his hands reached down to touch you. One of his fingers gently circled your clit through the fabric of your underwear, inciting a small moan from you. "You like that, sweetheart?" he asked, voice dripping with lust. Not waiting for your response, Gavin dipped his fingers under the fabric so he could get closer. His finger continued rubbing circles against you. He brought his other hand up to gently cup your cheek, carefully watching your face as he teased you. He let another one of his fingers brush against your entrance, feeling how wet you were getting. 

You gasped loudly at the feeling and clasped your hand over your mouth, embarrassed by how sensitive you were.   
  
"No, no, no," Gavin tisked at you, removing your hand and pinning it to your side. He kissed you before telling you in a voice only meant for you to hear, "Don't be quiet, shortcake. I want to hear you moan for me."

He stopped rubbing your clit, pushed the offending fabric off to the side, and slipped one finger inside of you, causing you to gasp again at the sudden intrusion. "Fuck, you're so wet for me, aren't you, Y/N? Does this feel good?" he asked as you pumped his finger in and out of you before quickly adding a second finger.  
  
You moaned. "Fuck, Gavin..." Your mind was blank, unable to form words as he picked up his pace a little, the sound of his fingers thrusting into you filling up the room.  
  
There was that cocky grin again. "You like this, don't you, honey? You haven't been touched like this in a long time, have you? No one's been doing you any favors lately, huh?" he purred into your ear, adding one more finger and moving even faster, the pressure becoming too great to ignore. "Answer me or I'll stop," he threatened, slowing his pace slightly.   
  
You groaned. "N-no, Gavin," you stuttered. "It's... oh, fuck, it's been a while," you confessed, throwing your head back in ecstasy and moaning quite loudly as he slightly curled his fingers, brushing against your g-spot. You felt your core start to tighten with pleasure, begging for release.  
  
"Mmm, fuck, you're so fucking tight... so fucking wet... God, you're such a fucking mess for me right now." His fingers picked up their pace, hitting your g-spot hard, illiciting loud moans and sighs of Gavin's name.  
  
You were close. You were so goddamn close. "Gavin, please..." you mewled.  
  
That fucking cocky smile graced his face again. "You wanna cum, sweetheart? Go on, tell me." His fingers slowed down, causing you to whine. "You gotta say it, shortcake."  
  
"Fuck... Gavin..." you breathed out. "Please... please let me cum," you begged, feeling rather desperate.  
  
Gavin's fingers returned to their ruthless pace, curling up to hit your g-spot while he brought his other hand down from your side to rub your clit. That was all it took for you to come undone. A string of incoherent moans, Gavin's name, and curse words came from your mouth as your body climaxed. Gavin held you close as he continued fingering you through your orgasm, allowing you to ride out the pleasure until it became too overwhelming. He slowly slid out his fingers as you came down from your high, causing you to whine at the empty feeling. You breathed heavily as Gavin began attacking your neck with kisses and bites again.   
  
"How was that, shortcake?"  
  
You smiled to yourself, sensing an opportunity to get Gavin more excited. "You know, if you put half as much effort into your work as you do fingering, you'd probably be an amazing detective."  
  
Gavin's jaw dropped at your comment. "You're asking for it, Y/N," he warned playfully.  
  
"What is it I'm asking for, Detective Reed?" mirroring his playfulness, fully sensing what he had in mind. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut more smut more smut

"Stand up for a minute," Gavin said coldly, slightly nudging you off of the bed. You complied and bit your lip, your legs still a little shaky from your orgasm, watching as he unbuckled his belt. He hastily shoved his jeans and boxers down, kicked them off, and sat back down on the bed. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you down so that your mouth would be right in front of his erect cock, already leaking precum. You had to admit you were a little surprised by his dick. It wasn't too long, maybe six and a half or seven inches,  but, fuck, it was thicker than you expected.  
  
"Open up," he commanded, grabbing a fistfull of hair at the base of your skull. You obeyed and opened your mouth wide so Gavin could slide his cock down your throat. You almost gagged as he tried deepthroating you, but he backed off a little after the first thrust, sensing that that may have been too rough to start with. Sure, he wanted to punish you for being a sassy bitch all day, but it wouldn't be fun for him if you started choking and gagging right away.

He moved you by your hair, pulling it roughly as he guided your movements against his cock. Your mouth felt too full, but you loved every second of it.  
  
"You don't have much to say now, do you, shortcake? You and your sassy fucking mouth..." Gavin grunted as he fucked your face, his hips finding a nice and steady rhythm. "You're such a good girl right now, Y/N. It's a shame you can't always stay so quiet. Fuck, you look so good with my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours..."  
  
You moaned at his words, causing his cock to twitch. His hips began to move faster, his cock edging at the back of your throat again.  
  
As Gavin attempted to make you choke on his dick, you wondered how he would feel inside of you. He seemed to be able to keep a good, even pace that would start slowly but would get harder and faster after he got used to how you felt. If tonight was any indication of how future encounters would go, you were willing to bet that he'd talk dirty to you _at least_ ninety percent of the time. The only thing that concerned you was how fucking _thick_ he was; you'd only had a few lovers before, but none of them could possibly compare to Gavin's width. You honestly weren't sure if you'd be able to take him, but you were more than willing to try.  
  
"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum, princess," Gavin commented, his moans pulling you back into reality.  He looked down and smirked at you. "You're going to swallow it all, shortcake." He forced your head to stay in place as you tried to pull back to say something, fucking your throat hard until his hips sputtered, losing their rhythm. "Swallow it, princess... swallow," he demanded as his cock twitched, orgasming into the back of your throat, giving you no choice but to follow Gavin's orders, ropes of cum pouring into the back of your throat. Gavin groaned as he emptied himself inside of you, not letting you go until he was totally done.  
  
When his body finally relaxed, he released his grip from your hair and pulled you up to him, cupping your chin as you sat across from him on the bed, smiling softly. "You're so fucking beautiful," he said in a gentle voice, following up the compliment with another deep kiss. You could feel another make out session on the horizon, only to be interrupted by the sound of Gavin's cell phone ringing loudly. "Fuuuuck," he groaned as he fished his pants off of the floor to grab his phone. "Goddamn it!" he shouted at the dimly lit screen before looking at you apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go, shortcake. There was a double homicide downtown," he explained as he hurriedly gathered his clothes.  
  
You nodded, totally understanding that this was part of his job. Yes, it absolutely sucked that your beautiful evening had been cut short, but it came with the job. "It's totally fine, Gavin. I get it," you told him, unable to hide the disappointment in your voice as you watched him get dressed.  
  
Gavin ran out into the hallway to grab his shoes, returning to your bedroom to put them on. "Hey, uh, do you want to do something tomorrow?" he asked you with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
You nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I'd love to! What do you have in mind?"

Gavin looked around the room, trying to think of something. "Uhhh... I'm not sure, actually. I haven't thought that far ahead," he chuckled. "Do you wanna meet me at my place around two? We can... Fuck, I don't know... get coffee or something?"  
  
You giggled at the way he suggested this. He sounded like an awkward teenager asking his crush to go to prom with him. "Yeah, we can do that and then just see where the day takes us," you offered.  
  
He smiled at you, gazing at you with soft eyes. "Cool. So it's a date," he affirmed and kissed you one more time as his phone rang again. "Okay, fuck, I really gotta go, shortcake. I'll see you tomorrow," he promised as he left your bedroom.  
  
You followed him to your door, pulling him in for one last kiss before he left for real. "Bye, Gavin. Be safe," you whispered sweetly in his ear.  
  
"Later, shortcake," he replied softly, finally walking out of your apartment.  
  
You were positive that you weren't going to sleep much that night, partly because you were worried about Gavin, as partly because you were too excited to see him again.


	7. Chapter 7

"God fucking DAMN IT," you spat at your mirror as you were getting ready for your coffee date with Gavin. You were trying to cover up the trail of purple hickeys that had blossomed from your collar bone to your jaw. You didn't have any makeup that could take on such an impossible task; your regular foundation barely did the job at covering blemishes. How could it possibly disguise such dark bruises? You at least went the extra mile with your eye makeup, opting for anything that could distract from the marks on your neck.  
  
"Stupid fucking Gavin," you grumbled as you raided your closet for something, _anything_ that could hide the love bites. He was lucky it was just cool enough outside for you to wear a scarf without arousing any suspicion.  
  
You were secretly pleased with the marks on your neck, though you'd never willingly admit it. They were obvious reminders of last night, but they were signs that you were _his_ and he wanted everyone to know it. God, you wanted to be his so badly. You were hoping that everything that transpired yesterday wasn't just an act to get you into bed with him; you wanted to believe that deep down he was a sweet guy who actually liked you.  
  
You adjusted your scarf in the mirror, trying to get it at just the right angle to cover every millimeter of your hickeys to no avail. Defeated, you texted Gavin to let him know you were on the way to his house. "Fucking asshole," you cursed under your breath as you grabbed your keys.   
  
~~~  
  
Gavin was already waiting by his car when you got to his place. "Hey, shortcake," he greeted with that cocky smirk of his. "What's with the scarf?"  
  
You raised an eyebrow at him, resisting the urge to shout at him. "You left way too many hickeys, dumbass! I'm trying to hide them but it's fucking impossible!"  
  
He laughed at your misfortune. "No fucking way! Let me see," he insisted, reaching over to pull down the scarf just enough to see the purple trail he left behind. It was sure to boost his ego; you didn't know if this was a good or bad thing yet. "Damn, you bruise easily, shortcake! I'll have to keep that in mind," he said with a wink.  
  
You'd slap him if he weren't so cute. "Let's just go, Detective."  
  
~~~  
  
You were thankful that talking with Gavin seemed effortless. You had been at the cafe for at least two hours, trading stories about crazy college experiences. You were currently telling Gavin about the time you were living in your first apartment and your neighbor got stabbed. You had cried so hard that night because your door was unlocked when it happened; it easily could've happened to you.  
  
"Did they ever catch the guy?" Gavin asked, leaning close to you so he wouldn't miss a word.  
  
"No, and here's the crazy part," you paused to take a sip of your coffee, "I called the cops a few days later and they denied that it ever happened."  
  
Gavin scoffed, "Bullshit."  
  
"It's totally true, Gavin!" you insisted, throwing your hands up defensively. "I'm pretty sure they denied it because it happened so close to campus, and no school wants to be known as the one where students get stabbed."  
  
"Wow, that's fucked up, Y/N," Gavin commented, taking a long drink from his cup. "I'm glad you didn't get stabbed though."  
  
You laughed breathlessly. "Yeah, me too." You tapped your fingers against your coffee cup, trying to think of another topic for conversation. You suddenly recalled something that had been on your mind lately. "Why do you call me 'shortcake,' Detective Reed?"  
  
A small smile grew on his face as blood rushed to his cheeks. He avoided eye contact while telling you, too embarrassed to look at you. "I, uh... well, you're short... and... uh, y'know... sweet... and... well... itsmyfavoritedessertandyouremyfavoritecoworker," he explained, that last part seemingly coming out as one word.  
  
"Aww, Gavin," you said sweetly, reaching over to place your hand on top of his, "that's the cutest thing you've ever said to me!"  
  
His cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Don't get all fucking mushy on me," he grumbled under his breath. "And don't you fucking _dare_ tell anyone I said that," he threatened without a hint of joking in his voice.

You had the biggest, goofiest smile on your face. You just couldn't help it. You thought it was adorable that he was so flustered by his response. If someone would've told you a few months ago that the guy who had called you a "fucking stuck up bitch who can't find anything better to do than ride his ass" behind your back was an actual softie who had feelings for you, you would've called them a liar.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me," you assured him, still grinning like an idiot.  
  
After a couple of moments, Gavin returned his gaze to your face, his expression softening a bit. "How'd you get that scar on your eyebrow?" he asked, gesturing towards it with a slight nod.  
  
Of course he was changing the subject. He couldn't possibly bear being any more vulnerable for too long; he had a reputation to uphold, after all.  
  
You reached up, running your finger along the short scar. It was thankfully small, but it was certainly noticeable if one studied your face intently enough. "This old thing? I got it when I was, I don't know, maybe five years old? I was playing at a friend's house when I tripped and smashed my face into the corner of her coffee table."  
  
Gavin grimaced, thinking of the awful image and the pain you must have felt. He then looked down at your hand, which was still resting on his. With his free hand, he traced a long, mostly faded scar that started just below your thumb and stopped at the top of your wrist. "What about this one?"  
  
You frowned at it. "It's from my parents' cat. It wasn't her fault, though. I picked her up and I must have accidentally hurt her because she cried and tried to jump out of my hands," you explained, trying not to look sad.  
  
"What's her name?" Gavin asked, hoping that you were only upset about the circumstances surrounding the scar.  
  
"It's, well, _was_ Keira," you answered, feeling tears starting to pool in your eyes. "She passed away after I moved here. I, uh... inherited her after my parents passed away."  
  
Gavin frowned at you. "Fuck, Y/N, I'm sorry," he said gently.  
  
You shook your head, trying to fight the tears in your eyes. This date had certainly gone in the wrong direction. "No, no, it's fine. This was all months ago. I'm fine," you insisted, although the one tear that managed to roll down your cheek convinced Gavin otherwise.  
  
Gavin took a beat, unsure of what to do next. He was awful when it came to dealing with emotions. He never could handle speaking to sobbing witnesses or suspects without appearing apathetic. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing to you; unlike the usual people he interacted with for his job, he actually cared about you. But how could he properly show it?  
  
"Hey, do wanna go back to my place? I have something there that might cheer you up," he offered, trying to take your mind off of it.  
  
You raised an eyebrow, uncertain of what he could be suggesting. "It's not a sex thing, is it?" It was a fair question, you thought.  
  
Gavin chuckled. "No, it's not, but we can certainly do that later if you want," he answered with a suggestive smirk. "I gotta work on your neck a little more, you know, so your bruises don't fade by Monday."  
  
You playfully groaned at his answer. "My neck has had enough for one weekend, thank you," you told him sternly. "Now let's go before I change my mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're taking a short break from the smut because I needed some fluff after all of that!
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos/comments! Keep them coming! ♡♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you trust me?" Gavin asked you as you stood outside of his house, waiting for him to unlock the door.  
  
"I guess so?" you replied unconfidently. You had no idea where this was all going, and you couldn't possibly be expected to put all your trust in the office jerk after spending less than two days with him, right?  
  
"C'mon, I promise you'll like it," he claimed, taking your hand. "You gotta close your eyes, though."  
  
You gave Gavin another uncertain glance before sighing and closing your eyes. He gently tugged at your hand, pulling you behind him as he led you into his home. You walked slowly, afraid that you'd accidentally bump into something.  
  
"Okay, we're at the couch now, so you can sit down," Gavin told you, "but do NOT open your eyes yet, okay? Just wait here for a minute. I'll be right back," he said as you heard him walking away. You listened to Gavin as he seemingly explored his own home, opening closet doors, pulling back the shower curtain, and snapping open cupboards. "Where the fuck..." you heard him mutter to himself as his footsteps halted.  
  
You suddenly heard a light jingling of a bell right next to you before feeling something fuzzy tickling your skin. "Uh, Gavin? I'm pretty sure I found whatever it is you're looking for," you smirked, opening your eyes to see a very large, fluffy, grey cat sitting next to you, its bright blue eyes staring at you curiously.  
  
"Aha! There you are, you little bastard," Gavin exclaimed as he took the spot between you and the cat. "Y/N, this is Toki."  
  
You smiled warmly at the creature and reached your hand out to him, allowing him to sniff your hand before gently stroking between his ears. Toki closed his eyes, purring loudly as he flopped onto his back, exposing his belly.  
  
You glanced up at Gavin as he started patting the cat's tummy. He looked at the animal as gently as he looked at you sometimes, eyes brimming with adoration. It felt strange seeing this softer side of Gavin; you never would have guessed that he actually cared about something other than himself based on how he presented himself at work.  
  
"He's really cute," you commented to Gavin, "but holy fuck, he's huge! What is he, part mountain lion?"  
  
Toki was twice as large as any normal house cat you'd ever seen. He wasn't fat, per se; he was just generally big. He had to weigh _at least_ twenty pounds. Keira had only ever weighed ten.  
  
Gavin chuckled heartily at your comment. "Nah, he's a Maine coon. Of course, I didn't know that when I got him. The first time I brought him to the vet, she took one look at him and told me that she hoped I had plenty of space at home," he explained as he scratched Toki's chin. "I've had him since he was a kitten. I was working a case and found him wandering all alone in a ditch."  
  
You couldn't control the smile tugging at your lips. "Geez, Gavin, I didn't realize you were actually a big ol' softie," you smirked. "We could've been hanging out a lot sooner if you told me you had a cat!"  
  
You were getting good at making Gavin blush, which frustrated him significantly. "I'm not a softie," he pouted. "I may come off as an asshole, but, like, I can still enjoy cute things and be tough, Y/N," he defended.  
  
You rolled your eyes, knowing it'd be a long time before Gavin Reed admitted that he wasn't as tough as he thought he was.  
  
Toki stretched, all four of his legs reaching out into the air, before standing up, waltzing in a circle, and climbing into your lap, purring contently. You thought your heart was going to burst from the rush of adoration.  
  
"He likes you," Gavin noted, staring lovingly at the sight of you with his cat on your lap. He'd never tell you that he would love nothing more than to come home every day and see this. After a rough day, it'd be nice to cuddle up on the couch with the only two living things he willingly wanted to spend time with.  
  
You caught the way Gavin was looking at you, causing you to smile widely. "Gavin," you said softly, "thanks for bringing me here. This is really nice."

He grinned, directing his gaze back to his cat. "Don't mention it, shortcake. Just promise you'll keep hanging out with me because you actually like _me_ and not just because you want to cuddle with my cat, okay?"  
  
You shook your head and giggled. "Oh, I'm definitely only going to keep seeing you just so I can get closer to Toki," you teased.  
  
Gavin let out a dramatic sigh. "And here I thought you learned your lesson about making those sassy fucking comments last night." He scooted closer to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and leaning in to threaten quietly in your ear, "Do you need to a reminder?"  
  
A spark of arousal awakened deep within you, very much begging for him to remind you to watch your mouth. However, you simply gave Gavin a quick peck on his nose and pointed to the cat in your lap. "Sorry, Detective. I have more pressing matters right now," you told him as you continued petting Toki.  
  
Gavin backed away from you a little, feigning defeat. "Alright, alright... I can see I'm no match for a cat. I guess I'll just sit here in silence while you ignore me," he pouted, crossing his arms and slumping back on the couch.  
  
You scoffed. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to tone down the drama, Detective Reed," you teased.  
  
He remained in the same position on the couch, glowering at you.  
  
You chewed on your lip as you continued petting the now-sleeping Toki, trying to think of something to talk about. You glanced at Gavin. "How did your scar?" you prodded. "The one on your nose?"  
  
His eyes lit up instantly. He clapped his hands and rubbed them together, excited to tell you a story that could prove to you that he was a tough guy and not, as you had put it, "a big ol' softie." He adjusted his position on the couch so he'd be sitting up straight, becoming more animated than you'd ever seen him.  
  
"Okay, so," he started, "about a year ago, there was this huge manhunt for this guy that stabbed his wife and kids to death after she filed for divorce, citing domestic abuse as the reason. Fuck, this guy went nuts, Y/N. The crime scene was honestly the worst I'd ever seen; it was fucking _brutal_ ," he explained, shaking his head as the unpleasant images resurfaced in his memory.  
  
"Anyway, we're on the fourth day of the manhunt and we had gotten a tip that he may have been spotted just outside the city, hiding in an old, abandoned house. So me and my partner went to check it out, and we were searching the whole house - closets, cupboards, shower - every fucking hiding spot you could think of. So I went down to the basement because that was the only place he could've been hiding, right? I get down the stairs and WHAM!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together as an extra sound effect.  
  
"The guy was hiding underneath the staircase behind a bunch rotten plywood. He hit me right in the face with a broken floorboard. The guy knocked my gun out of my hand and it slid back to where he was hiding under the stairs. He pinned me to the floor and he was trying to fucking stab me with the same goddamn knife he used on his family, meanwhile I'm feeling a fuck ton of blood pouring out of my face. I was able to headbutt him, which fucking stunned him, not only because of the force of the blow, but now he's covered in my fucking blood.  
  
"While he was distracted, I grabbed the fucking knife from his hand and tossed it across the room, thinking I had the upper hand. However, this fucker just wouldn't give up and kept fighting me back. Somehow, he managed to get away from me and started running back to grab the knife. I ran back to where my gun fell under the staircase, and this guy was fucking charging at me. So-" Gavin made a gun with hands and made the accompanying sound of a gunshot, ending the story.  
  
"Holy shit..." It didn't shock you at all the Gavin had killed people; it was an unfortunate part of the job. You didn't think it would be an easy decision to make, though. You raised your eyebrows, having been completely captivated by his story - so much so that you hadn't noticed that Toki had abandoned your lap in favor of a nice cardboard box that was lying on the floor. You decided not to dwell on that and instead focused on Gavin. "It sounds like it was fucking intense," you commented breathlessly. "Were you scared?"

Gavin scoffed, playing the "cool guy" card. "Nah, no way. I knew I'd get him before he killed me," he smirked.  
  
You smiled softly. "Wow, I kind of feel bad about calling you a bad detective," you teased, earning you an eye roll from Gavin.  
  
"Okay, first of all, fuck you, I'm a _great_ detective," he sassed back at you. "Second of all, fuck you again because I'm not a 'softie.' Third of all-"  
  
"I swear to god," you cut him off, "if you say 'fuck you' again, I'll-"  
  
Gavin returned the favor by interrupting you, "-THIRD OF ALL, do wanna order a pizza or something for dinner? I mean, you know, if you don't need to go home or anything..." he asked you, biting his lip out of nervousness.  
  
A small laugh escaped from your mouth. You didn't understand how he could still be so unsure whether or not you liked him. You were still here, weren't you?  
  
"Pizza sounds great," you responded warmly to Gavin.


	9. Chapter 9

"What made you want to become a cop?" you asked Gavin, trying to kill some time while you waited for the pizza to be delivered.  
  
He chuckled softly in response. "It's nowhere near as exciting as my last story," he warned you. "I basically grew up on cop shows. My mom watched a lot of Law & Order when I was a kid, and then I watched Brooklyn-99 when I was a teenager, and then one of my stoner friends in college introduced me to this super old show called Twin Peaks."  
  
You furrowed your brow, unfamiliar with the older show. "What the fuck is Twin Peaks?"  
  
Gavin quickly snapped his head in your direction. "You've never heard of Twin Peaks?!"  
  
You shrugged. "I guess not? I think I was too busy actually studying in college, you know. I didn't have time to get stoned and watch old-ass TV shows," you snarkily responded.  
  
Gavin held a finger up to your mouth to shush you, discouraging you from making any more comments. "Okay, shortcake, I get it: you were a fucking smart nerd that liked to study math and shit," he stated bluntly. "But Twin Peaks is fucking awesome," he insisted. "If you want, I can show you an episode or two once the pizza gets here?"  
  
Gavin looked so excited to share this with you; he even put on his best puppy dog eyes, making it impossible to turn him down.  
  
~~~  
  
You had just finished your third straight episode of Twin Peaks. "So?" Gavin asked, "What did you think?"  
  
You honestly weren't sure how to answer that.  "Well..." you started hesitantly, not wanting to kill that hopeful glint in Gavin's eyes. "It's... it's intriguing, but it seems kind of cheesy, doesn't it?"  
  
Gavin's jaw dropped, insulted by your comment. "Hey! It was the 1990s, okay?! It was a different era of television!" he shouted defensively, only half joking.  
  
You giggled at him and climbed on top of his lap, straddling him. "I'll gladly watch more of it with you, regardless of how cheesy it is," you promised, planting a small kiss on his nose and resting your hands on his chest. That seemed to calm him down, as his face softened up and he smiled. "Besides, I need to know who killed... ah, fuck, what's her name?"  
  
He laughed softly, reminding you of the name. "Laura Palmer, shortcake. It's kind of important to remember that, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, okay, nerd," you teased him. "You know, I wonder how long it'd take you to solve this case. I mean, we've watched three episodes and they're barely on their way to solving it, right?"  
  
Gavin nodded. "Mhmm, you're getting it. But you're never gonna guess who killed her, shortcake," he guaranteed, placing a hand on each of your legs and smiling gently at you. "And for the record, I would've had this case solved by now."  
  
You smirked, ruffling your fingers through his hair. "Really, Detective Reed? It seems to me that they're moving at about your pace... Perhaps you'd fit in more at this police department. No one would be riding your ass for how slow you are," you teased.  
  
Gavin's clicked his tongue before he laughed, his eyes becoming dark. "Wow, you really didn't learn anything last night, did you?"  
  
You leaned forward, grazing your lips against his. "I guess not," you whispered against his mouth. "Maybe you should teach me again."


	10. Chapter 10

Gavin wasted no time getting you to his bedroom and practically throwing you onto his bed. You bounced on his mattress a few times, lying down as Gavin crawled on top of you.  He pulled at your scarf, essentially tearing the fabric off of your neck to expose the bruised flesh to him once again. He instantly placed his mouth there, kissing and biting the bruises back to life. You groaned loudly, a mixture of pleasure and pain causing heat to pool at your core. "Gavin, please... you're just going to make it worse," you pleaded, trying your best to hide how much you were actually enjoying it.  
  
He removed his mouth only to smirk at you, eyes filled with mischief as he pulled your shirt off of you, gaining access to a few more hickeys. He ignored you and kept working on your neck while his hands focused on getting your pants off.  
  
"GAVIN! _Fuck_!" you yelled when he started sucking on an extra sensitive spot on your neck. "That actually hurts!"  
  
He immediately stopped, looking at you with concerned eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah... just be careful, okay?"  
  
Gavin scolded himself for legitimately hurting  you. He only wanted to hurt you if it brought you some amount of pleasure. The tone in your voice, however, suggested that it hadn't. He tried to make up for it by peppering your neck and chest with soft, gentle kisses; this apparently made you feel better, Gavin deduced as he watched the smile return to your face.  
  
He maneuvered your bodies on the bed so you would be on top. He took off his shirt before pulling you back down to him. He placed a hand at the back of your head, rubbing his thumb in small circles as he kissed you hard, shoving his tongue into your mouth. A small noise of arousal got stuck in your throat, encouraging Gavin to keep kissing you like this.  
  
Your hands moved to his belt, fumbling with the damned thing. You were so nervous and excited for what Gavin would do to you that you couldn't get your hands to stop shaking.  
  
Gavin broke the kiss, smugly staring up at you. "Need help, shortcake?" he rhetorically asked as he unbuckled his belt and shimmied his jeans and boxers down his hips, his cock already hard. His pupils were blown wide and lust-filled as he watched you settle yourself between his legs, positioning your mouth right where he had wanted you. "Damn, you already know your place, don't you, sweetheart?" He grabbed your hair, making a fist as you licked a single stripe up his shaft, lapping up his precum. "Oh, fuck, Y/N..." he breathed out. You took just the tip of his cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it. "Fuck, you're such a good girl for me." He pushed your head farther down as he thrusted up into your mouth, needing more of you around his dick. Gavin only thrusted into your mouth a few times before tearing you off, roughly pulling you up by your hair, causing you to yelp.

He held you flush against his body as he kissed you again, swallowing the involuntary sounds of pleasure coming from your throat. His hands were quick to remove your bra and underwear, the skin on skin contact making the moment that much more intimate. You had just realized that you hadn't gotten this far this night before; Gavin had left you in your underwear as he fingered you.

Gavin adjusted himself so he would be sitting up and you would be straddling him, resting comfortably on top of Gavin's length. He took a moment to look at your naked form, his eyes scanning the view in front of him. "Fuck, Y/N, you're beautiful. Like, holy shit..."  
  
It wasn't the most flowery compliment you had ever received, but you understood that it was significant coming from Gavin Reed, the man who was too proud to tell anyone that he had a cat out of fear that he would look too soft.  
  
He reached up, placing a hand on one of your breasts, circling your nipple with his thumb. You moaned softly, your hips involuntarily jerking forward, causing you to rub against Gavin's cock. Gavin snapped his eyes shut, tossing his head back as he moaned. You moved your hips like that again, illiciting another sound of approval from his mouth. "You really want it, don't you, shortcake? You want my cock inside of you, filling you right up, is that it?"  
  
"Y-yes, Gavin," you stammered, angling yourself so your clit would rub against his length.  
  
He opened his eyes so he could watch you grind against his dick. You looked so focused as you tried to get off from clitoral stimulation alone, your expression one of total bliss and arousal. He lifted your hips slightly, causing you to whine. He swiftly slipped his fingers past your folds, thrusting them as deep as he could get them. A pleasured gasp escaped from your body, shocked at the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of you at a ruthless pace. He placed his free hand on your hip, encouraging you to fuck yourself against his hand.

You obliged, bouncing yourself on Gavin's fingers, trying to get them deeper. "That's it, sweetheart," Gavin practically growled, watching your tits bounce up and down. He curled his fingers, watching your face contort with extreme pleasure as he hit your g-spot. "Are you gonna cum for me, princess?"  
  
You nodded, picking up your pace, needing Gavin's fingers deeper. "Yes, Gavin... _Fuck_ , I'm close," you mewled, punctuating the statement with a loud moan.  
  
"Good," Gavin smirked evilly, completely withdrawing his fingers as soon as he felt your walls tightening around them.  
  
"What the fuck?!" you cried out, sobbing at the sudden emptiness. You rubbed yourself against his palm as though it would convince him to come back, to drive his fingers deep within you so you could get relief.  
  
"Fuck, look at how badly you need me," Gavin taunted, your wetness completely coating his fingers. "God, you're so fucking desperate, you're humping my hand," he laughed wickedly. "You deserve it for being so goddamn mouthy."  
  
You whimpered. "Gavin, please..."  
  
"'Please' what? Hmm, shortcake?"  
  
You swallowed thickly, unable to think clearly.  
  
Gavin roughly grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him. "Tell me what you want, princess."  
  
"I... I need to cum, Gavin," you breathed out. "I want you inside of me."  
  
Gavin's cock twitched at those words; he wanted it inside of you, too. But he wasn't going to let you get off that easily. God, no, he'd never let you have it just like that. "Beg me."  
  
You pouted, sobbing lightly. Is this what it had come down to? Reducing you to a pathetic, needing mess so you'd beg him to fuck you? He didn't want you to have a single shred of dignity, did he? "G-Gavin..." you moaned, surprised by your own willingness to give into him so quickly, "Please, _please_ fuck me. I want to feel you inside of me so badly... _Please_."  
  
He placed a soft kiss on your lips, cradling your head with his hands. "Such a good girl," he whispered, more to himself than to you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is back because you demanded it! (Not really, I was going to add it anyway lol.) This is definitely being continued in the next chapter. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin opened a drawer in his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lubricant and a condom and tossing them on the bed. You almost made a comment about the lube being totally unnecessary; you were literally dripping with need. However, a second glance at his girth suggested that lube was definitely not a terrible idea.  
  
You bit your bottom lip as you watched Gavin roll the condom down his length. Your pussy twitched with anticipation, excited to feel the detective's cock deep inside of you. It had been a long time since you had sex. In fact, you were certain you hadn't slept with anyone since you moved to Detroit.  
  
"You're sure you're ready?" Gavin asked as he squeezed some lube onto his dick, stroking himself a few times to coat his erection.  
  
You nodded eagerly. "Yes, Gavin."  
  
He smiled and cupped your chin, pulling you close so he could kiss you. "We'll go slow, shortcake. If you need me to stop or slow down or anything, just let me know," he said in a quiet voice. Gavin was fully aware of how big he was. He wanted you to enjoy every second of this, even if it meant his ego taking a hit if you became too overwhelmed.  
  
"I will," you assured him.  
  
Gavin positioned himself behind you and pushed your face down onto his mattress with one hand while his other hand held you up at the waist. He took his cock and rubbed it against your entrance, somehow managing to make you wetter. He was barely keeping his composure as he did this. He needed you. Now. "A-Are you ready, shortcake?"  
  
If you didn't know any better, you could've sworn you heard his voice faltering. Was it possible that Gavin Reed, master of seduction, dirty talk, and giving zero fucks, was... nervous?  
  
You closed your eyes and breathed deeply. "I think so," you responded to him.  
  
"I'll go so fucking slow, sweetheart," he whispered softly into you ear, planting supportive kisses on your back. "I promise." With that, he gently pushed the tip past your folds, moving as slowly as he could given the situation.  
  
You sucked in a breath, doing your best to ignore the initial discomfort. Fuck, he felt even bigger than you had anticipated. You focused on keeping your breathing steady.  
  
Once his tip had sunken in, he halted, giving you a moment to adjust to the feeling of him. "Is that okay, sweetheart?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, it's okay," you assured him, trying not to get too worked up when you thought about how much more of him wasn't even inside you. "You can keep going."  
  
With your permission, he kept slowly sliding into you. The first two inches past his tip were rather uncomfortable, taking you a while to get used to the way he was stretching you out. You kept focusing on your breathing.  
  
Gavin was a little worried about the lack of response from you, save for your deep breathing. "Still doing alright, shortcake? You're quiet."  
  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to get used to you, that's all." You groaned as he kept pushing in. How much more could be left?! "Fuck, Gavin, you're just so _thick_."  
  
He smirked, unsure of whether your comment was meant to turn him on or if you were just making a simple comment, but he liked it. A lot.

He stopped, finally hitting the hilt. "Alright, shortcake, it's all the way in... Fuck, you did such a good job, princess."  
  
You couldn't believe that you were able to take Gavin's entire cock inside of you so relatively quickly without being in pain. You had been uncomfortable, yes, but it didn't hurt. It was just different. "Just give me a minute," you told Gavin as you tried to relax a little more, getting yourself more comfortable with him inside of you.  
  
He massaged the small of your back encouragingly. "Take your time, princess." Gavin was using up every bit of his will power to stay still. He chewed on his bottom lip, ignoring his urge to pull back and thrust into you roughly, again and again and _again_.

He had thought about this more than he'd care to admit. His thoughts had been flooded by images of you ever since the first time you had tracked him down at the police department, sporting a particular expression on your face, one that suggested to him that you could and absolutely would kick someone's ass if they messed with you. He thought it was a beautiful contradiction to your incredibly cute face and short stature.

When he was alone at night, you were all he saw behind his eyelids. Some nights, when he was feeling particularly lonely, he'd go to the bar and pick up a girl who vaguely resembled you. None of them, however, looked or felt as beautiful as you did in this moment, as you subconsciously wiggled your hips against him, making his cock twitch.

"Are you ready, shortcake?" he asked, licking his lips.

You nodded and bounced yourself back a little bit, causing Gavin to hit you just a little deeper.

He began by slowly inching out of you, almost all the way out, and then went a tad faster thrusting back in. He kept doing this until he found a good rhythm, never completely withdrawing himself. No, none of those other girls could have possibly compared to this. Not even close. "Oh, fuck, sweetheart... You're so goddamn tight... You feel so fucking good," he panted over your increasingly loud moans. "Do you like this, shortcake? You like feeling me inside of you?" He started to thrust faster, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise, controlling the movement of your body.

You had figured out at this point that Gavin would take it easier on you if you just answered him. However, you couldn't resist pretending not to hear his voice saying such dirty words. You didn't expect him to react so roughly, though, as he took your arms and pinned them against your back. He held you by the wrists with one hand while his other reached up to yank at your hair, turning your head just enough so you could look at him. He looked frustrated. "Answer me."  
  
You smirked, keeping your eyes locked with his. "I'm sorry, Detective Reed. I just get so confused sometimes," you said sweetly, pausing to moan as his cock grazed your g-spot just right. "Do you want me to use my 'sassy mouth' or not?"  
  
He smiled smugly. "That's it, princess. You're in trouble now." Your pussy twitched at the low, gravelly threat, resulting in a quiet moan from Gavin. He picked up his pace significantly, ruthlessly pounding into you after he pushed your head roughly into his mattress. He let go of your hair so he could grab your hip again, adjusting you just a tiny bit, sending him deeper.  
  
"FUCK!" you screamed out, his cock pounding against your g-spot consistently hard. "Gavin, f-fuck..."  
  
You didn't need to look at him to know he had that goddamn cocky grin on his face. "Are you going to answer me yet, shortcake? Or," he slowed his pace a little, "I can stop fucking you and leave you a groaning little mess for me. It's your call, princess."  
  
You were ready to cry, your body craving release. "Gavin, please... I-I'm... Fuck, I'm begging, okay? Please, Gavin?"  
  
He laughed at your pathetic whimpering. "Nice try, sweetheart, but I need you tell me how much you like this... How much you like my cock in your greedy. Little. Cunt." He thrust into you particularly rough to punctuate those last words.  
  
You realized that you were in no position to bargain with him; he still had your hands pinned to your back, his grip on you too strong to wiggle out of. Hell, he was balls deep inside of you. He was in total control. You broke down. "Fuck... Gavin, please. I love your cock so much, just please keep fucking me, _please_. You feel better than anyone I've ever been with..." You swallowed thickly, trying to think of what to say to convince Gavin to let you cum. "Fuck, Gavin, please... You fit so well inside of me, Gavin. I need you. _Please_."  
  
Oh, fuck, he liked that. He returned to his ruthless thrusting, taking mental note of what he needed to do in order to turn you into the mewling, desperate little mess you currently were. He felt your walls tightening around his cock as he managed to bury himself deeper, his cock throbbing. "Fuck, shortcake, I'm close."

"Me too, Gavin... Oh, FUCK!" Your orgasm hit you hard, clenching yourself around Gavin as your high hit you in waves.  
  
Gavin kept thrusting into you, forcing you to ride it out as his pace became uneven. He was definitely going to remember the face you made when you came for him, shouting his name. You looked so goddamn blissful; he could've stared at that face forever. 

He released your hands from behind your back, only to immediately place a hand on top of yours, interlacing your fingers together. You wondered what the hell that was about but decided it was better not to ask Gavin about it. He grunted as he reached his climax; you were certain you hadn't stopped cumming at this point. You could feel the condom getting warm, filling up with his cum as his thrusts slowed down.  
  
"Holy fuck, Y/N," Gavin breathed as he pulled out of you. "You're so fucking perfect." He flopped back on the bed to curl up next to you. He pushed your hair out of your face, staring at you with total adoration in his eyes. "How are you feeling, shortcake?"  
  
A single breathless laugh came from your mouth. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart," he said, kissing your forehead. "We'll have to keep working on it so you get used to it."  
  
You smiled, telling Gavin that you'd gladly try again any time as you snuggled up to his chest, using him as a pillow. It didn't take long before exhaustion took over your body, sleepiness creeping up on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you all hanging last time! I hope this makes up for it!


	12. Chapter 12

Gavin Reed was a cuddler, which was something you never expected. You shouldn't have been too surprised, though, as the last two days had exposed you to a ton of Gavin's secrets. You woke up enveloped in Gavin's embrace, his strong arms holding you securely. You could feel his breath tickling the top of your head as he snored lightly. You carefully maneuvered yourself so that you'd be facing the detective. Your heart swelled as you stared at him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed, his lips slightly parted, no trace of anger or cockiness to be found. You felt strangely honored that you had been given the opportunity to see him like this.   
  
He moaned a little bit, stirring in his sleep. You snapped your eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. He groaned and stretched as he opened his eyes, quickly remembering that you were still in bed with him. He was glad to see that you hadn't snuck out in the middle of the night like he feared you would. He placed a soft kiss to your forehead, not wanting to disturb your sleeping form. God, you were so cute, all cuddled up to his chest while you slept. You looked so soft, angelic even.  
  
You heard the jingling bells from Toki's collar break the silence as he jumped up onto the bed. "Hey, bud," Gavin quietly greeted the cat. You felt him shift in bed so he could free one of his arms to pet Toki. "You want some food?" The cat purred and meowed, jumping off of the bed. Gavin slowly climbed out of bed, still not wanting to disturb you. "Come on, Toki," he whispered to the cat, the happy padding of his footsteps following Gavin. You heard the cracking of a can followed by the clanking of a spoon against a bowl. "There you go, my little buddy. Now, you stay out here, okay? I'm going back to bed with my cute lady friend," he said in a low voice, hoping that you were still asleep and unable to hear any of that.  
  
When Gavin crawled back into bed, you placed a small kiss on his nose. "So," you said, opening your eyes to look up at him, "I'm just your 'cute lady friend?'"  
  
Gavin looked away from your face, embarrassed that you had not only heard him call you cute, but you also heard him talking to his cat. "I... Fuck, I don't know," he murmured with flushed cheeks. "What do you want this to be?" he asked, his hand gesturing between the two of you.  
  
"I don't know," you told him as you propped yourself up on your elbow, your hand supporting your head up. "I mean, I'd really like to keep seeing you, Gavin. You're surprisingly sweet."  
  
"Cool," Gavin stated calmly although his ego had just taken a huge blow. He had secretly hoped to make this more official but understood that you had only been on two dates; you might have been creeped out if he tried to move too fast. "What do you want to tell people at work tomorrow?"  
  
You furrowed your brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, a third of the police department saw us together at the bar on Friday," Gavin reminded you. "Plus, I have about ten text messages from other cops either asking me to hang out or asking if I got laid."  
  
"You didn't answer those, did you?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, I was busy all weekend with a beautiful girl." He smiled, pressing a small kiss to your lips and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Look, we don't need to tell anyone anything about this weekend, okay?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah, let's go with that. It's not their business, anyway."  
  
Gavin smiled inwardly. No, he couldn't officially call you his... _yet_. However, if he knew his co-workers like he thought he did, they'd be able to deduce rather quickly where those hickeys on your neck came from, why he hadn't been responding to texts all weekend, and why he'd be acting extra cocky tomorrow. Hell, he'd even bet that someone had orchestrated a betting pool by now.  
  
~~~  
  
You had decided it was best to hide in your office all day. As soon as you arrived at the police department, people were staring at you, wishing that they had x-ray vision to see what you were hiding behind the scarf around your neck. It was definitely too warm to be wearing it today, but thanks to Gavin's insistence that they be dark and noticeable, you had no other choice.   
  
Despite everyone knowing, you and Gavin decided to keep a low profile, barely looking at each other once he showed up to work. You saw how people would glance between you and Gavin, whispering to each other about the hot new gossip. You suddenly felt like you were in high school again. You just needed this whole thing to blow over. You needed to get out of here.   
  
Once you got to your office, you quickly closed the door in order to avoid anymore knowing glances thrown your way. You heaved out a heavy breath, trying not to let your anxiety take over. As you sat down and waited for your computer to power up, you dug the ice pack you had stolen from the break room's freezer and stuffed it between your legs, letting the frigid coldness soothe your aching core. As you had predicted, you were still sore as hell. After you left Gavin's place yesterday, you sat on the couch and iced yourself, barely able to walk without feeling how badly you ached. You were positive that your co-workers had noticed how you had winced when going up the stairs.  
  
Feeling secure in your office, you removed your scarf, knowing that it was impossible for anyone to look in on you. The only window in your office was behind your desk; someone would need a ladder to peak in, and if anyone was truly that determined to find out what you were hiding under your scarf, you'd let them see.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey, Y/N?" you heard Hank call out as he knocked on your door. "Are you in there?"  
  
Hank's voice snapped you away from hours of absentmindedly staring at spreadsheets, not being able to actually focus. It was particularly difficult to pay attention when a cute detective kept texting you dirty things all morning, despite your insistence that he knock it off unless he wanted a foot up his ass.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," you called back without even thinking.  
  
Hank walked in, holding a greasy fast food bag. "I thought you'd like some lun- OH _GOD_ , WILL YOU PLEASE COVER THAT UP?" Hank shouted upon seeing your neck.  
  
Embarrassed, you fumbled to wrap the scarf around your neck, your cheeks burning. "Was it necessary to yell that loud enough for the entire city to hear?"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Hank mumbled as he sat down and tossed the bag on your desk. "But dear god, what the fuck is that?"  
  
You avoided Hank's eyes as you dug through the bag, pulling out a burger. "Thanks for bringing me lunch," you told him, desperately wanting to change the subject. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Everyone is... talking downstairs," he informed you as he took out his own burger from the bag. "I thought I'd come up here to keep you in the loop."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "Great, awesome, super. What's the story you're hearing?"  
  
"Well," he started, taking a huge bite of his burger, "everyone saw the two of you getting handsy at the bar Friday night, so naturally, they all assume that you fucked, which is quite evident by the love bites on your neck," he stated matter-of-factly.  
  
You groaned, hating that everybody knew what happened. Of course, you had expected this, but it still sucked.  
  
"And then," Hank continued, "Gavin's been fucking strutting around the bullpen, looking as cocky as ever. Whenever someone asks him what happened, he tells them that it's not their business but then tells them to ask you. Nobody really knows you, though, and they're too afraid to ask."  
  
You were glad that Gavin hadn't been running his mouth like you thought he would, thanking god that he wasn't telling everyone about how easily he had seduced you several times over the weekend. 

You scoffed at Hank. "So you're trying to bribe me to give you all the details? Is that it?"  
  
Hank shook his head. "Nope, I'm just here as a friend. I figured you'd be too afraid to leave your office to eat," he chuckled. "Although, I am curious why you and Gavin... you know..." he implied, not wanting to actually say it, shuddering at the very thought of what he did to you.   
  
"He's actually really sweet under all those layers of dickheadedness and douchebaggery," you told Hank, smiling for the first time all day. "I learned a lot about him this weekend."  
  
Hank raised his eyebrows. "Anything embarrassing?"  
  
You laughed. "Oh, god, yeah. But I'm keeping that to myself until I need to use it."  
  
"It'd be perfect for Fridays when you're correcting paperwork," Hank suggested, a wicked smile on his face.

As you and Hank jokingly plotted about when to expose Gavin's secrets, there was a light knock on your door. None other than your handsome detective poked his head through the door, the smug look on his face fading upon seeing that you had company. "Am I interrupting anything important?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Nope," Hank answered for you, "Y/N is just telling me about some dickhead she spent the whole weekend with."  
  
Gavin shot a dirty look at Hank before turning his attention back to you. "Hey, Y/N, would be willing to go over, uhhh, some documents with me later? Maybe after work? Over dinner?"  
  
You giggled at his not-so-subtle attempt at asking you out. "Sure, Detective Reed."  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up around six?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, Reed," you answered, ignoring the holes Hank was boring into your skull. "I look forward to our strictly professional relationship."  
  
Gavin winked at you before he closed your door and walked away.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Hank grumbled after Gavin left, "you two are being _real_ fucking inconspicuous. Fucking _disgusting_."


	13. Chapter 13

You had seen Gavin almost every night for two weeks. It usually started with either going out to dinner or cooking an easy meal at your place, followed by Gavin begging you to watch another episode of Twin Peaks, then you teasing him about how dreadfully cliche the show was and how you couldn't possibly trust his judgment anymore, and ending the night with dirty talk and rough sex.  
  
Gavin's main source of dirty talk lately stemmed from his belief that you were so desperate for him that you kept coming back for more, that you simply couldn't resist him. The worst part was... he wasn't wrong. You loved how he felt inside of you, finally getting used to his size. You also loved the things he said during sex; it was a serious turn on for you. Moreover, though, you just generally loved being around him. You felt special when you spent alone time with Gavin, getting to know him better. He would tell you personal things that a very small number of people knew, and he gladly soaked in every single word you told him about yourself. You had grown incredibly fond of the detective.  
  
However, the two of you decided to keep your personal affairs out of work. The last thing either of you wanted was nosy co-workers meddling in your relationship. When people asked you or Gavin if you were hooking up, you'd deny it and say that you were just friends. The only person who knew about the extent of your relationship was Hank, and while he didn't approve of your taste in men, he was genuinely happy to see you excited about something other than your incredibly boring job.  
  
Your co-workers were not idiots, though. They had seen the faded hickeys on your neck and the stolen glances between the two of you when you came downstairs to yell at someone. They noticed Gavin texting at his desk more often and taking little trips upstairs to see you. What really tipped them off was that you hadn't been hunting down Gavin for missing paperwork at all; instead, he had shifted to helping you track down other officers.  
  
And yet, both of you denied being romantically involved with each other. It was frustrating to everyone you worked with, and they wanted answers. It was like watching a soap opera with a really long, convoluted romance plot, but they couldn't stop watching and just needed to know what was going on.  
  
They had their ways of finding out, though. One of the younger officers, Ben, and his partner, Rob, had decided to ask Gavin one last time about whether or not you were seeing each other.  
  
"Pssh, god, no," Gavin answered per usual, feigning disgust at the very thought. "She's just a friend."  
  
"Then you won't mind if we tried hitting on her tonight?" Ben asked, knowing damn well that the two of you would be at the bar as you had been every Friday night so far. The two officers raised their eyebrows, waiting for an answer.  
  
Gavin gulped and started sweating a little bit, though he tried not to let his anxiety show. He gave the two officers a hollow laugh. "Be my guest," he responded, trying to sound nonchalant. "She's a fucking prude, though, so don't expect to get anywhere."  
  
When Gavin told you about Ben and Rob's plot to woo you, you laughed.  
  
"God, everyone at work is _so_ fucking nosy about this thing!" you exclaimed.  
  
Gavin, however, didn't look amused. He scowled at the idea of anyone else even looking at you; he certainly didn't want anyone trying to steal you away from him.  
  
You giggled at his pouty face. "Gavin, come on. I'm not actually going to do anything with them! I'm going to tell them, 'No, thank you, but I'm not looking for a relationship,' and then ignore them for the rest of the night. Do you think you can live with that?"  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes, knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. Not with your co-workers.  
  
~~~  
  
Gavin's instincts were right. Ben and Rob had been stuck to you all night, buying you drinks and giving you the cheesiest pick-up lines. He had done his best to ignore the scenario playing out in front of him, waiting for them to give up, but his patience was running thin.

You, on the other hand, could've done this all night. You knew that the boys weren't seriously interested in you; they were barely trying to seduce you, after all. They were simply trying to get you or Gavin to crack, to admit that you had been seeing each other this whole time. You had told them that you weren't interested in dating, but they kept hitting on you. You only kept rolling with it because Gavin was getting so incredibly jealous, and based on your experience, that's when he would be extra rough with you.  
  
Gavin finally lost it when Rob was telling you a joke and you geniunely laughed at the punchline. Rob then went on to tell you how cute your laugh was and how he'd like to hear it again tomorrow morning.  
  
"Nope, nope, I can't do this," Gavin muttered to himself as he marched up to you and firmly grabbed you by the arm, pulling you away from the not-so-charming officers.  
  
"Gavin, what the fu-" you started to ask as he backed you up against a wall, interrupting your question by taking your face in his hands and kissing you deeply. You kept completely still, trying to register what was happening. Was he showing you affection? In front of half of your mutual co-workers?  
  
Ben and Rob smiled smugly at the scene, celebratorily fist-bumping each other. You heard some, including Hank, groan in disgust, while others shouted, "Yes! I fucking knew it!"  
  
"Do you wanna go back to my place?" Gavin asked you, gazing at you with need.  
  
You had barely started nodding before Gavin dragged you out of the bar, essentially throwing you into his car. You heard a few suggestive whistles from your co-workers as you left, along with a very loud statement of "gross" from Hank.  
  
~~~  
  
Gavin had become totally possessive of you once you got to his house, irked by his co-workers attempts of flirting with you. He was annoyed that their plan had worked; he had shown half the people he worked with that he had feelings for you. He knew that you had told the younger officers that you weren't interested, but he needed to channel his frustration into something.  
  
He hastily bent you over his couch, unable to wait until you made it to his bedroom down the hall, and practically ripped off your underwear, leaving you in your dress.  
  
You wanted to protest how careless he was being with your clothing but were hushed by two fingers easily sliding past your folds, your legs slightly trembling.  
  
"Fuck," Gavin hissed, thrusting his fingers in and out of you quickly. "Tell me you like this, Y/N," he said softly. "Please."  
  
You turned your head to look back at him, confused by the tone of his voice. Normally, he'd be spewing out cocky comment after cocky comment, not speaking so delicately to you. The fact that he had said "please" really threw you off. In the weeks you had known him, you had observed that "please" rarely showed up in his vocabulary.  
  
When your eyes met his, you noticed something in them you'd never seen before. It was a kind of pain caused by his own jealousy and anxiety, afraid of losing you. You weren't totally sure how to approach this, but you had a feeling that your usual snark wouldn't be appreciated in the moment.  
  
"Gavin, I love it," you answered, hoping that giving him some encouragement would do the trick. "Fuck, you always feel so good."  
  
A slight smile returned to Gavin's face as he added a third finger inside of you, causing you to moan as he picked up the pace. Gavin knew exactly where to touch you to get you off, driving his fingers deeper inside of you to touch you where you desperately needed it. A slight curling of his fingers was all you needed.   
  
"Oh, fuck, Gavin," you whispered sweetly as he grazed your g-spot, relishing in the friction caused by his fingers brushing against your walls. You felt the knot in your stomach tightening, craving sweet release. "Gavin, please, I'm gonna cum..."  
  
This is where he'd usually stop or slow down and force you to beg for your orgasm. However, he surprised you by doubling his efforts, pumping his fingers faster to bring you the release you needed.

Your back arched and a loud gasp left your mouth as your orgasm tore through you, Gavin slowing his movements to allow you to ride it out. Once your high had washed over you, you wanted to ask Gavin what was going on. You couldn't help but feel that something wrong.  
  
Gavin, however, had other plans. As you opened your mouth to speak, he kept you silent by kissing you, needing to feel your tongue against his. While you were distracted, he gently shoved you down onto the couch so you'd be sitting. He broke off the kiss to kneel in front of you, gently biting and sucking on your neck. He lifted up your dress and pulled it over your head, haphazardly tossing the garment towards his TV. He was quick to unclasp your bra, needing as much of you exposed to him as possible. Once that was out of the way, he started to leave a trail of kisses down from your neck to your breast, where he stopped to lick and suck at one of your nipples. He then moved down your torso, followed by your inner thigh.  
  
You were too stunned at what was happening to say anything. He was being surprisingly sweet with you, which was the last thing you would have expected after his sudden display of dominance at the bar.  
  
As you were mulling over what could've caused the shift in his mood, Gavin threw your legs up over his shoulders, placed his hands on your hips, and dragged you closer to him. Without saying a word, Gavin dipped his head and began circling your clit with his tongue.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ ," you gasped at the new sensation. You definitely were not expecting this. Gavin had never eaten you out before. You didn't exactly complain, though, because he was more than able to make you cum with his skilled fingers and amazing dick. Besides, you figured that he couldn't make his smug comments if his mouth was occupied.  
  
Gavin moved his tongue down to your folds, snapping you out of your thoughts. He licked a few solid stripes before returning to your clit, flicking at it with his tongue. You tried to buck your hips, but Gavin's strong hands firmly held you in place.  
  
"Gavin, oh, fuck," you moaned, feeling the familiar knot at your core tightening.  
  
You were so focused on the feeling of Gavin's tongue on your clit that you didn't notice one of hands leave your waist until you felt the familiar rhythm of his fingers moving inside of you. It was almost too much at once; you quickly tipped over the edge, loudly moaning Gavin's name as you orgasmed.  
  
As you came down from your second high, Gavin sat back up and cupped your face, gently pressing his lips against yours and pushing his tongue in your mouth. Your tongue moved against his, tasting yourself on him. After a minute, you tried to break off the kiss to talk to him, but he wasn't having it. He simply held your head in place, deepening the kiss.  
  
When he finally stopped for air, you gazed into those gorgeous gray eyes of his, trying to decode his mood. His pupils were blown wide with lust, but there was still look of genuine hurt hiding in there.  
  
You started to ask Gavin what was going on, but was barely able to get the first word out before he brought his fingers up to shush you.  
  
"Don't talk," he said softly. "Not yet. I'm still not done with you."

Without another word, Gavin lifted you and carried you to his bedroom. He scolded at Toki to leave, as the large cat was lying in the middle of Gavin's bed, grooming himself. "God damn it, Toki! Get the hell out of here!" he softly shouted at his pet, to which Toki replied with an unamused, angry stare. Gavin sat you on the bed, muttering a quiet apology as he picked up the cat with one hand and placed him down outside his door.  
  
With the door closed, Gavin returned to you, attacking your small frame with kisses, his hands dancing around your skin. He would only pause to strip off an article of his own clothing, needing to feel every inch of your skin against his.  
  
Once he was nude, he pushed you back on the bed, lying on top of you. You reached up to run your fingers through his soft hair, resting your other hand on his neck to pull him in for another kiss. He uselessly ground his hips against yours, his throbbing erection slapping your stomach.  
  
You opened your legs and wrapped them around his waist, encouraging him to go inside of you.  
  
"You're sure?" Gavin asked as he teased against your entrance, mildly concerned that you weren't making him put on a condom first.  
  
You nodded. "It's fine, sweetie. I'm on birth control," you explained. When he still hesitated, you whispered sweetly into his ear, "Please, Gavin, I need you."  
  
How could he refuse such tender words? He sat up, gently stroking his cock as he ligned up with you, slowly guiding himself in. You dug your heels into his back, forcing him to come back down to you, consequently burying his entire length in you with one swift movement.  
  
Both of you gasped at the sudden feeling but quickly grew comfortable with it. " _Fuck_ , you really need it, don't you, shortcake?"  
  
You started to smile, glad that he finally said something resembling dirty talk. "Yes, Gavin. _Please_ , fuck me," you begged.  
  
With that, the smug smile returned to his face. Gavin slowly pulled out of you before thrusting back into you hard, loving your reaction as he did so. There was something about having you on your back that made the moment much more intimate than your previous sessions. Gavin felt more vulnerable as he stared into your eyes, watching your face contort with each hard thrust. He picked up his speed, his hips hitting yours with a perfect rhythm.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , Gavin," you moaned next to his ear. "Right there! Oh, fuck, I'm close," you warned him as the tip of his cock began ruthlessly driving into your g-spot.  
  
It was bittersweet for you when Gavin suddenly pulled out, leaving you empty. With a wicked grin on his face, he roughly cupped your chin, forcing you to look at him as you whimpered. "I want you to say that you're mine," he said in that low voice of his.  
  
As you stared into his eyes, you could tell that this wasn't merely dirty talk. There was neediness and desire in those lovely gray eyes, but that hint of sadness still lingered. You chalked it up to him still feeling offended by the scene at the bar. He was actually afraid that you'd leave with someone else. He desperately needed to hear you confirm what you both knew.  
  
You pulled his face to yours, kissing him intensely. "I'm yours, Gavin," you whispered sweetly into his ear. "I'm all yours."  
  
A large smile grew on Gavin's face, and you swore you'd never seen him look so happy. He quickly thrust back into you, causing you to roll your head back in pleasure. He returned to his relentless attack on your g-spot, urging you to cum.  
  
"I-I love the way your cock feels inside of me," you stuttered. "Oh, Gavin... please don't stop!"  
  
You were dangerously close, your legs trembling around Gavin's waist.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good, shortcake," Gavin grunted. He reached down between your bodies and rubbed against your clit, demanding that you cum for him.  
  
You smacked Gavin's hand away from your clit, feeling too overstimulated as he fucked you through your third orgasm.

Gavin watched your face as you came, listening to the lovely soundtrack of your climax, which consisted of hitched breaths, silent screams, hushed curse words, and loud moans of his name. He could listen to it forever.  
  
Gavin continued to fuck you as your orgasm was dying down, close to reaching his own climax. "You're so fucking gorgeous, shortcake," he said softly to you as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.  
  
"Gavin, fuck," you moaned, moving your hips against his as you felt another orgasm threatening to crash over you. "Harder, please," you quietly begged.  
  
You could feel his smirk against your neck. "Are you gonna cum again, princess?" he asked in disbelief as he pumped into you faster and harder.  
  
You nodded. "Gavin, yes, please, keep going," you mewled, your moans becoming higher pitched.  
  
Gavin slipped a hand between your back and the mattress, holding you closer. His other hand grabbed yours, intertwining your fingers as he reached his own orgasm. "Can I cum inside of you, princess?" he asked, fending off the urge to cum until you told him it was okay.  
  
"Yes, Gavin, please cum inside of m- oh, oh, FUCK, Gavin!" you cried out, your back arching off of the mattress as he came deep inside you, setting off your final orgasm. He held you tightly as he continued to sloppily thrust inside of you, filling you with his seed.  
  
He stayed inside of you as he calmed down, planting delicate kisses on your neck before pulling out. He groaned as he slipped next to you, pulling the covers up. You turned onto your side, resting your head on Gavin's heaving chest. He absentmindedly played with your hair, massaging tiny circles into your scalp. You hummed contently, listening to the rhythm of his heart loudly beating in his chest.  
  
"Hey, Y/N?" Gavin questioned, breaking the peaceful silence in the room.  
  
You peered up at him. "Yes, Gavin?"  
  
Gavin looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with you. "I, um... I like you... like, a lot..." he stammered out, unsure of the proper words to say without sounding like an idiot. "Do you... fuck... I don't know..." He was annoyed by how flustered he was getting. He told himself that it was a simple goddamn question and to just spit it out. "Do you wanna make this official? Y'know... be my girlfriend?" He was glad it was dark enough for you not to notice how red his face must've been.  
  
Your eyes lit up, finally understanding why he had decided to be extra sweet to you all night. You figured that he must have been wanting to ask this all day, but the incident at the bar left him feeling less than confident.  
  
"Absolutely," you answered him with a huge grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet... I just couldn't stop writing and didn't want to split it up into two chapters! I wasn't really planning on writing smut, but I just rolled with it.


	14. Chapter 14

You had only been officially dating for about a month when you realized that you had fallen head over heels for Detective Gavin Reed, notorious dickhead and secret softie. The realization came to you after you had spent yet another night at his house, waking up tangled in his strong arms and Toki curled up between your bodies. There was something about the way the sunlight peaked through his blinds and hit his face that made him look so soft and innocent as he gently snored.  
  
You slowly started to climb out of bed, but Gavin pulled you back in, holding you flush against his chest. You giggled. "Gavin! I have to pee!"  
  
He groaned. "Just hold it," he sleepily mumbled. "You're so warm."  
  
"If you let me go, I'll make it worth your while," you offered suggestively.  
  
Gavin pouted as he released you from his bear-like grip. "Fine. Go. Leave me to freeze to death alone in this bed."  
  
You giggled again, kissing the tip of his nose. "You'll survive, Detective Drama," you teased. You searched the floor for your underwear and a t-shirt, throwing them on before heading to the bathroom.  
  
When you came back to the bedroom, Gavin had fallen back into a deep sleep, taking Toki as his next victim in his need to hold something warm. The large cat stared at you with his large blue eyes, pleading for rescue. However, you weren't in the mood to crawl back into bed and just watch Gavin sleep for at least another thirty minutes.   
  
"Sorry, Toki," you whispered from the doorway. "It's you or me, and I made it out. Looks like you're stranded, buddy."  
  
You made yourself a cup of coffee, debating on what you should do until Gavin woke up. You sat on the couch, tapping your fingers against your mug while you thought. Watching TV would surely wake your lover up, so that was out. You grabbed a tablet off of the coffee table, thinking that catching up on the news would be a good idea, but no article could hold your attention past the first three sentences.  
  
You decided to use this rare opportunity to explore Gavin's house. You had only ever had time to look at things while Gavin was in the bathroom, which never gave you ample time to truly look around. There wasn't a lot to see, as the walls lacked any type of decoration, save for his college diploma and a few picture frames resting on a bookshelf.  
  
You walked over to the bookshelf to get a better look at the photos, only ever seeing them from afar. The first photo appeared to be of a very young Gavin, maybe around five or six years old, holding a small orange kitten in his arms. Gavin was beaming with joy, clearly excited by the opportunity to hold such a tiny creature. _So he's always loved cats_ , you noted.  
  
The picture in the middle of the display was of Gavin in a proper police uniform, a small smile on his lips. It wasn't a professionally taken photo, you noticed, as it was quite off-center and a tiny bit blurry. This must have been when he just started at the police department.  
  
The last photo made your heart melt. There was a very beautiful blonde woman helping a tiny baby open a Christmas present, folding back the wrapping paper as they peered into the box. _That must be his mother_ , you thought. You'd have to ask him about it later.  
  
You scanned the rest of Gavin's bookshelf, noting that it was littered with random damaged textbooks from college that were unreturnable in their condition along with some essential high school-level reading. Stuffed between two math textbooks was a thin, black book. Out of curiosity, you grabbed it, glad that you hadn't missed it amongst the old pile of books.  
  
"So that's where my girlfriend and t-shirt went," you heard Gavin's voice from the hallway. He was leaning against the wall, only wearing flannel pajama bottoms. His arms were folded across his bare chest as he gave you a questioning look.  
  
You quickly hid the book behind your back, hoping he wouldn't notice. "Hey! Good morning, honey!" you exclaimed, trying to sound extra cheerful.  
  
Gavin narrowed his eyes at you. "What are you doing over there?" he asked as he strolled over to you.

"I was, uh, looking at these pictures," you told him, pointing at the frames. "You were a cute kid," you commented.  
  
He chuckled, picking up the picture of his childhood self holding the orange kitten. "Aww, I remember little Gollum," he said, softly smiling. "We had a stray cat living under our porch and she gave birth while my mom wasn't home, so I helped her out. Well, I brought her water and the blanket from my bed," he clarified.  
  
"I'm sorry, what the fuck did you name that kitten?" you questioned, unsure if you heard him right.  
  
"Uhh... it's not important," he said, clearly wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Gavin," you insisted. "Do you really think you can embarrass yourself anymore in front of me?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing. "Gollum," he finally answered. "You know... like from Lord of the Rings?"  
  
You laughed hard in response. "God, you're a softie _and_ a nerd!"  
  
"Shut up! That was one of my favorite movies as a kid!" he said defensively, setting the picture back down.  
  
You placed a hand on his chest and stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek. You decided to shift the topic slightly. "You're really sweet for helping out that cat," you said gently. "Although I can't imagine your mom was too happy about you ruining your blanket..."  
  
Gavin cracked a smile, taking the picture of the blonde woman and the baby. "Yeah, she was pissed at first, but then she saw that I was trying to help and was surprisingly proud of me," he responded while staring at the picture. "This is her," he told you, pointing at the woman.  
  
You smiled sweetly at the picture. "She's beautiful," you commented, admiring the photo. "Is she... you know, still around?" you asked, trying to phrase it delicately.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, she's in Ann Arbor, actually." He paused before continuing, "She seems to like you."  
  
You shifted your eyes to look up at him. "Really? You told her about me?"  
  
"Yeah... I mean... you're important to me, y'know..." he admitted, trailing off at the end.  
  
You placed another small kiss on his cheek to snap him out of his embarrassment. "I look forward to meeting her one day," you said genuinely.  
  
Gavin placed the picture back on the bookshelf before he began looking around the room for anything else to distract him. "What the fuck are you holding behind your back?"  
  
You shook your head, telling Gavin that you had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Y/N," he said sternly. "Show me."  
  
You beamed as you slowly revealed the book you were hiding.  
  
Gavin's eyes grew wide with panic, his expression becoming serious. "Shortcake, give that to me."  
  
You hugged it close to your body, preventing him from snatching it from you. "There is no way in hell I'm giving up the opportunity to look at your high school yearbook."  
  
You proceeded to sit down on the couch and patted the cushion next to you, encouraging Gavin to accept defeat and join you. He sighed, huffing out a large breath as he slumped next to you.  
  
You were quick to thumb through the pages, trying to find Gavin amongst the photos of unfamiliar faces. "Let's see... what were you, a senior?" Although he refused to answer, you flipped to the senior section of the yearbook, gasping when you saw his picture. "Holy shit..." You were in shock at the sight before you. Eighteen year old Gavin was incredibly scrawny and had one of those pompous, perfectly coiffed haircuts (complete with an inexplicable, singular bleached streak). "You were so tiny!" you squeaked. "How did this little guy turn into my big, strong detective?!"  
  
"You know," he replied, straining to keep himself from getting frustrated, "next time we're at your place, I'm going to dig up _your_ yearbook and make fun of you."  
  
You scoffed. "First of all, I'm well aware of how dorky I was in high school, so your words can't possibly hurt me. Second, all of my yearbooks are in a storage locker, so haha," you taunted.  
  
You flipped to the next page. "Ooh, senior class awards? Did you win anything?"

Gavin let out another frustrated sigh, pointing at a picture in the middle of the page. Gavin's scowling, unamused face was featured, accompanied by the text "Gavin Reed: Least School Spirit."  
  
"Aww, I'm so proud of you," you joked. "We definitely had that in common. We might've been friends, actually."  
  
Gavin had closed his eyes, massaging his temples to keep himself calm. "Can we please do _anything_ else right now?"  
  
You smirked at him, snapped the book shut, and tossed it on the coffee table. "Fine," you agreed, crawling onto his lap.  
  
"Fucking finally," he muttered, feeling safe enough to open his eyes now that the horrifying document of his senior year was no longer in your possession. He placed his hands on your hips, giving you pouty lips and hurt eyes.  
  
You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck. "For the record, I think you were adorable in high school. A little douchey, but still cute."  
  
"Bring it up again and I'll have no choice but to shut you up," he threatened, lightly squeezing your hips.  
  
You were about to defy him and mention that you would've considered dating him in high school when you were interrupted by the sound of Gavin's phone buzzing on the couch.  
  
"Shit, hold on," Gavin said as he picked it up.  
  
As he looked at the screen to see who was bothering him, you noticed that he had set his lock screen to a dumb selfie you had taken of yourself and Toki. You felt a sense of honor that you were what he chose to look at every time his phone would go off. The thought that he actually liked you enough to take the effort to change his lock screen from the default design made your heart swell.  
  
"So, is it important?" you asked Gavin as he typed a quick response on his phone and hit the send button.  
  
"Nah, just Chris asking if I wanna get drinks later," he responded.  
  
"Good," you hummed as you took Gavin's phone and tossed it to the other side of the couch. You ground your hips against his, leaning over to gently suck on his neck. 

Gavin wasn't sure what he had done to get you to do that, but he wasn't about to complain. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning, Hank," you called over to the lieutenant as you placed a few things on Gavin's desk, your hands full of treats for the police department. You shuffled over to silver haired man and handed him his favorite kind of donut and a cup of coffee.  
  
Hank grinned at the gesture before giving you a puzzled look. "Thanks, Y/N, but what's the occasion?"  
  
You shifted your eyes, checking your surroundings before answering. "It's Gavin's birthday," you said in a hushed voice, "but you didn't hear it from me."  
  
Gavin had insisted all morning that he didn't want you to make a fuss over the fact that it was birthday and that he wanted to treat it like any other day. You, however, were a stubborn person who loved surprises, so you ignored him.  
  
"Oh, Christ," Hank groaned. "So that's still going on?"  
  
You cocked your head. "What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Hank chuckled. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just surprised he hasn't fucked it up yet."  
  
You shook your head and laughed lightly, carrying two boxes of donuts to the breakroom. When you returned to the bullpen, you were greeted by the handsome smirk of your favorite detective. "I see you didn't listen to a thing I said this morning."  
  
You shrugged, looking up at him with large eyes, feigning innocence. "What? I just brought donuts for everybody because I felt like it, and I stopped at your favorite bakery and got you good coffee and a muffin because I'm thoughtful and caring."  
  
Gavin raised a suspicious eyebrow at you. "Really? You just did all of this out of the kindness of your heart? Not for any particular reason?"  
  
You shook your head. "Nope. It's just a regular day," you said cheerfully as you pecked his cheek.  
  
Gavin smiled warmly at you as he placed his hands on your waist to pull you closer. "Thank you, shortcake," he said softly as he kissed your forehead. He then leaned down to whisper in your ear, "You're in trouble later, though."  
  
"Ahem," Hank coughed, both of you unaware that he had been watching the scene in front of him. "This is a workplace, kids. I don't need to see... ugh, whatever it is you do on your own time."  
  
You started to pull away from Gavin, embarrassed that Hank had called attention to the small, intimate moment with your boyfriend. Gavin, however, tightened his grip on you, cupped your chin, and placed his lips against yours, all the while maintaining eye contact with Hank.  
  
Hank let out a disgusted groan, spinning in his chair to spare his eyes from such a gross display of affection.  
  
Your cheeks were burning after Gavin removed his mouth from yours, releasing you from his grip. "Um, I'm gonna head to my office. I'll see you later!" you promised the detective as you rushed for the stairs, doing your best to ignore Hank's burning gaze at your back.  
  
~~~  
  
Instead of working, you spent the morning trying to come up with the perfect plan to surprise Gavin. You had done some research on your phone (avoiding using your work computer in case anyone called you out for using it for personal reasons), and believed that you finally had some good ideas.  
  
You waltzed downstairs at lunchtime to speak with Gavin, although he was nowhere to be found. You caught Hank as he walking by, his nose stuffed in a file. "Hey, Hank, have you seen Gavin anywhere?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, not looking up from his file. "Are you planning on making me lose my appetite again?"  
  
You laughed, your voice dripping with sarcasm. "Ha, ha. Very funny, Hank."  
  
He peered up at you, a small smile forming on his lips. "He's in the bathroom. He should be back in a minute."  
  
You plopped yourself on Hank's desk, deciding to talk to him while you waited for Gavin. "Would you like to join me for lunch today, Lieutenant?"  
  
He chuckled. "You're sucking up to me now, hmm? Feeling bad for almost making me vomit this morning?"  
  
You laughed a little. "Kind of, yeah. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure, fine," he responded, tossing his file onto his desk. "I suppose you need to talk to your _boyfriend_ first," he said, spitting out the label as though it were poison.  
  
You opened your mouth to speak when you heard Gavin's voice behind you. "Hey, shortcake," he greeted as he snaked an arm around your waist. 

"Hey," you responded sweetly. "I'm gonna get lunch with Hank and then leave for the day. I have, uh, _things_ to do."  
  
Gavin smirked. "Planning more surprises, are you?"  
  
You scoffed. "Um, no," you clearly lied. "I have, uhhh... a... dentist appointment?"  
  
He glared at you suspiciously. "Mhmm. Riiight. At least you won't be here distracting me from my case."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes, grumbling something about how Gavin wouldn't actually try solving it until next month. The two men exchanged dirty glances, making you feel uneasy.  
  
"So, I think Hank and I are going to leave," you said, your voice cutting through the tension. "I'll meet you at your house after work, okay?"  
  
Gavin nodded, keeping his eyes on Hank. "Sounds good, sweetheart. I'll see you later."  
  
You quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before grabbing Hank's arm, awkwardly dragging him from his desk.  
  
~~~  
  
Once you and Hank received your food, you gave into the nagging voice in your head that had been bothering you since you left. "What's your problem with Gavin?"  
  
Hank avoided the question by taking a big bite out of his sandwich, refusing to meet your eyes.  
  
You leaned back in your chair and folded your arms across your chest, waiting for an answer. The two of you sat like this for a long time until Hank asked you to "stop pouting and eat your goddamn food."  
  
"Hank," you persisted, "do you not like the fact that I'm dating Gavin?"  
  
He let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter what I think," he answered. "You're a big girl. You can handle yourself."  
  
"I know that, Hank. You're still not answering the question, though."  
  
"I just... Look, it was one thing when you were just hooking up and pretending that nothing was going on, but it now seems so... I don't know, _serious_ , I guess..." He paused, trying to find the right words to express his thoughts. "He just seems very possessive of you, alright? You don't need to put up with that shit," he told you, concern filling his eyes.  
  
You shook your head. "Hank, he's not the kind of person who tracks my every move and doesn't allow me to have friends. If that were the case, you know we wouldn't be sitting here right now," you reasoned. "He just likes everyone knowing that we're together, I think."  
  
Hank rolled his eyes. "You really like him, hmm?"  
  
You slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do. You don't need to worry about me, _Dad_ ," you teased, causing Hank to smile.  
  
"If you insist, _daughter_ ," he replied, mocking your tone.


	16. Chapter 16

You had been sitting on the steps outside of Gavin's house, waiting for him to come home. After your lunch with Hank, you stopped at a few stores to pick up a few small gifts as well as some ingredients to make his favorite dessert. You had spent a significant amount of time baking it for him, wanting it to be absolutely perfect.

While it was in the oven, you curled your hair and redid your makeup, opting for a cute-meets-sexy look. You had even gone through the trouble of buying a completely new outfit specifically with Gavin in mind. You exuded confidence in your new little black dress which only showed enough cleavage to tease what was hiding underneath the soft fabric. You had been extra careful that it wouldn't show the _other_ present you had purchased, wanting to save that surprise for later.  
  
You had only been outside for about ten minutes when Gavin finally pulled into the driveway, giving you a small wave as he parked his car. He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked up to the front door, shocked by everything he was seeing. His eyes darted from you, to the gift bag by his door, back to you, then to the mysterious white box in your hands, and then settling back on you. "Whoaaa, shortcake," he said in a daze. "You did all this for me?"  
  
A soft laugh fell from your mouth. "No, I only did it so your neighbors could stare at me for ten minutes," you sarcastically remarked. "My mission's been accomplished, so I should probably go home now."  
  
Gavin smirked, still eyeing you. You didn't fail to notice the lingering glance at your cleavage before he fumbled with his keys to get inside. You immediately rushed to the kitchen to throw the box into his fridge. He followed closely behind you, holding the fridge door open so he could take a peak inside the box. You slapped his hands away, causing him to reflexively jerk them back to his chest.  
  
"Ah, ah," you tisked at him. "That's for after dinner, Gav."  
  
"Yeah?" He lifted you up and seated you on his counter, gently sucking on your neck. You gasped at the sensation, feeling heat pooling at your core. He slipped a hand under your dress, slowly dragging his fingers up your thigh until his finger reached your entrance.  
  
You snapped your legs shut to prevent his fingers from moving any further. "That's for after dinner, too," you scolded him. You jumped off of the counter and handed him the blue gift bag you had set by the fridge. "This is something you can open now."  
  
Gavin couldn't fight off the urge to grin despite his best efforts. He was absolutely giddy as he reached into the bag, pulling out the gifts one by one. You had bought a ceramic mug that read "World's Best Cat Dad" in large maroon letters next to an outline of a cat, flannel sheets adorned with tiny cats (to replace his cheap, scratchy sheets that he washed _maybe_ once a year), a large container of sweet and sour candy (his favorite movie snack), and a small figurine of his favorite Twin Peaks character.  
  
"Wow, I..." Gavin couldn't find the words he wanted to say. He was truly touched that you had gone through the trouble of finding presents for him, as he hadn't received an actual birthday present since he was fifteen; he had only been given money since then. "This is... Just... Thank you," he finally managed to stammer out.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Detective Reed. There's plenty more where that came from."  
  
~~~  
  
You surprised Gavin by making reservations at his favorite Mexican restaurant, knowing that he harbored an extreme love for its specialty seafood burrito. You had tried to make it a true surprise by taking your car, but he quickly figured it out based on the route you were taking.  
  
"So," Gavin asked while you waited for your food, "what else do you have planned for tonight?"  
  
"I don't want to spoil everything, but I thought we could watch whatever you want between 'surprises,'" you told him. "The best part is that I won't make a single peep; no jokes, no funny comments, and no complaints."  
  
Gavin chuckled. "Really? That's kind of a shame."  
  
You tilted your head in response. "Why's that?"

"I... don't think it's appropriate to talk about here," he informed you, throwing a suggestive wink your way.  
  
You blushed. "You'll have to tell me later, birthday boy. What do you want to do when we get back to your place?"  
  
"Again, not appropriate to talk about here."  
  
You rolled your eyes. "At least you know how to behave in public, otherwise I wouldn't be able to take you anywhere, Detective Reed."  
  
Gavin laughed lightly and casually drummed his fingers on the table, trying to come up with a good response.  
  
You glanced at his fingers and noticed a couple of bandages on his knuckles, wondering how you didn't notice before. "What the hell happened on to your hand?!"  
  
"Oh, I, uhh..." Gavin covered up the injured fingers with his other hand. "I may have punched an... _uncooperative_ suspect today," he explained, not wanting to outright say that he punched a guy so hard that he broke his nose after he tried running away.  
  
Your eyes widened with concern for Gavin's safety; you had assumed the suspect deserved it. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Nah, I'm tough as nails, shortcake. Don't you worry. I'm still quite capable of using them." Another suggestive wink from him earned another eye roll from you.  
  
~~~  
  
Once you got back to his house, Gavin could not keep his hands (or mouth) off of you, even as you were trying to show him what you had stashed in his refrigerator that he just _had_ to know about three hours ago.  
  
"Gavin, come on," you whined as he stood behind you, sucking on your neck. "Please, can you stop for, like, ten minutes?"  
  
"Ugh, fine," he groaned, resting his chin on your shoulder. "What do you have here?"  
  
In that moment, Gavin was glad that you pressed pause on his attempts to seduce you. You slowly lifted the top of the box to reveal his all-time favorite dessert: strawberry shortcake.  
  
"Holy shit," Gavin gasped. He honestly could have wept at how thoughtful you were. You had taken off of work early not only to buy him presents, but you spent time to actually _make_ him his favorite dessert from scratch. He would've been happy enough if you had simply bought one from a bakery or grocery store, but he was absolutely delighted that you went the extra mile and made this just for him. He was at a loss for words. In order to demonstrate how much he appreciated the gesture, he kissed you passionately as he held you closely.  
  
You giggled after Gavin took a break to catch his breath. "So, are we going to actually eat this, or did I spend half of my day making this for no reason?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued ;)


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as you had finished eating the delicious dessert you had made, Gavin jumped on top of you, showering you with genuine affection as opposed to total lust. He planted gentle kisses along your neck and chest, his hands resting comfortably on your hips to hold you down. He made one attempt to feel you under your dress again before you stopped his hand and repositioned it lower on your leg.  
  
"I think someone's ready for one more surprise," you commented with a smirk as you propped yourself up on your elbows.  
  
Gavin arched an eyebrow at you and bit his bottom lip out of anticipation. "What is it, shortcake? I'm not sure how you could possibly make this any more perfect."  
  
You giggled wickedly. "I'll show you, but you need to stay here and not ask any questions, okay?" you told him, not waiting for a response as you rolled off the couch and waltzed to his bedroom.  
  
You closed the door behind you, letting out a shaky, nervous breath. You weren't sure why your anxiety had decided to rear its ugly head; you knew that Gavin was attracted to you and that you had no reason to be self conscious. You moved your trembling hands to unzip your dress, shimmying out of it and letting it fall to the floor. You looked at yourself in the full-length mirror hanging off of Gavin's bedroom door, trying to offset your nerves by telling yourself that you looked great and that Gavin would absolutely love it. You still felt quite self conscious, however, so you picked up Gavin's favorite red hoodie that was lying in a pile of clothes on the floor. You enveloped yourself in the garment, feeling protected by the extra layer of clothing. You gave yourself a final nod of approval before heading back into the hallway.  
  
While you were slipping out of your dress, Gavin anxiously sat on the couch, impatiently waiting to see what this final surprise could possibly be. When he heard his bedroom door close, he became more intrigued by what you could have been doing in there. He nervously tapped his fingers against his leg, unsure of what to do with himself as he waited. His head snapped up when he heard the door open, excited to see what you had in store for him.  
  
You strolled back down the hallway, stopping right when you were just in Gavin's view. You leaned against the wall, trying to gauge your boyfriend's reaction.  
  
Gavin's heart had skipped a beat as he saw you standing there, nervously displaying yourself as you stood in his hallway. A few weeks ago, he had subtly mentioned that he liked it when you wore lacy black underwear because you looked "sexy as fuck." Now you stood before him wearing a black teddy, the top half consisting of see-through lace while the bottom half appeared to satin. There was even a little black ribbon tied in a bow around your waist. The fact that you were wearing his favorite hoodie turned him on even more, despite it covering more of your body up.  
  
Gavin got up to inspect you more closely, his feet feeling heavy as he walked. He pushed the fabric of his hoodie out of the way, opening it up more so he could get a better view of your chest. His hands delicately cupped your breasts before slowly dragging their way down your sides. He kept one hand on your side while the other decided to rest on your hip. He licked his lips, noticing that they had suddenly gone dry.  
  
"Do you like it?" you asked him, feeling much more confident in your appearance thanks to your detective's reaction.  
  
He nodded slowly, keeping his lust-filled gaze on your body. He wanted to tell you how beautiful you looked, how sexy you were, how much he truly appreciated everything you had done for him, but he felt like his brain was shortcircuiting. He was unable to form any coherent words. He was positive that his mind was about to implode because he couldn't process how someone as gorgeous and sweet as you wanted to be with an asshole like him.  
  
"You... um... uhhh..." _Fucking smooth_ , Gavin scolded himself. _You look like a fucking idiot_. "You're so... fuck, I... You look so-"

You shut up your stuttering boyfriend by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him down for a long, deep, hot, passionate kiss. He held you tightly against his body, his arms around your waist. As you made out, you could feel his erection pressing against you, fighting against the fabric of his jeans. Desire washed over you, needing to feel more of him. You gently nudged him against the wall and sunk down to your knees with a devilish smirk.  
  
With shaky hands, Gavin hurriedly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. You helped him pull his pants and boxers down just above his knees, his erection slapping you in the face during the process. You opened your mouth and stuck out your tongue, your hot breath ghosting over Gavin's cock as you did so.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he breathed out, taking in the sight of you on your knees, eagerly presenting your warm mouth to him, and looking up at him expectantly. He gently cradled the back of your head, keeping you still as he slid his cock down your throat. He let out a breathless groan as he slowly thrusted in and out of your mouth a few times. "You're... oh, god... such a good girl for me, Y/N."  
  
A low hum of pleasure got stuck in your throat, vibrating around Gavin's cock. He stilled himself, shuddering from the sensation. You took this opportunity to bob your head up and down his shaft, tongue swirling around his length as you did so.  
  
Gavin moaned, the sensation almost overwhelming. He was tempted to cum right there; the sight of you in your new lingerie and your lips wrapped around him was almost too much for him to handle. He didn't want to cum yet, though. Not like this. He pulled himself out of your mouth, earning a confused whine from you. "Stand up," he demanded.  
  
You did as he said, awaiting his next command. You had to admit that you were pretty pleased with yourself at this point; you had rendered your cocky significant other almost completely speechless. This was no small task, as you often found it difficult to get him to shut up.  
  
Gavin's eyes scanned you, trying to figure out where and how he wanted you next. He considered just pinning you against the wall and having you wrap your legs around his waist, fucking you senseless right there, but feared that his already trembling knees wouldn't be able to support both of you. You looked too perfect and put too much effort into the day for him to simply cum in your mouth without giving you any pleasure, so that wasn't an option.  
  
"Bed," he finally decided. "Now."  
  
Before you could even put one foot in front of the other, Gavin grabbed you by the hand, practically sprinting to his bedroom. You almost tripped in the process, causing you to laugh. "Excited, hmm?" you questioned Gavin as you crossed the threshold into his room.  
  
He chuckled. "You have no idea, sweetheart."  
  
He started to quickly undress himself, so you followed suit and shrugged off his hoodie. You were about to work on getting your lingerie off before Gavin nearly shouted, "Whoa, whoa! Don't you dare take that off!"  
  
You laughed. "Why not? You want to fuck me in this?"  
  
He quickly nodded and grabbed you by your forearm, forcefully pulling you onto the bed. Gavin had positioned your bodies so that he would be spooning you, feverishly kissing the back of your neck and your shoulders as one of his hands traveled down to your crotch. His fingers glided over the fabric, feeling the wetness that had been collecting down there. He dipped a finger under the fabric, tracing a few circles around your clit before slipping it inside of you.  
  
A small whimper left your mouth, desperately wanting to feel more of him.  
  
"Fuck, you're so wet for me, princess," he purred in your ear. "You need me inside of you, don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Gavin," you replied, uselessly grinding your hips around to get his finger deeper inside of you. "Please fuck me, Gavin... I need you," you begged, your voice sounding like music to Gavin's ears.

With a smug grin, Gavin pushed the fabric covering your entrance off to the side. He nudged your thigh, encouraging you to spread your legs for him. His hand guided himself to your welcoming warmth, slowly pushing his way in.  
  
You gasped as he pushed past your folds, loving the feeling of him stretching you out. "Oh, Gav," you breathed out when he was fully seated inside of you.  
  
He shallowly thrust a few times, giving you the chance to adjust. Once you did, however, he let loose. He grabbed one of your thighs to keep your legs open, gripping it tightly enough to bruise. He settled on a hard, even pace as he pounded into you from behind. "Oh, fuck, shortcake," he moaned. "You always feel so fucking good... so fucking tight and wet... You look so fucking sexy like this."  
  
He picked up his pace, driving his tip into your g-spot. You screamed at the intensity at which he was jackhammering into you, hitting all the right spots.  
  
"That's it, princess... Tell me how much you like this," he cooed, wrapping his free arm around your neck and squeezing lightly.  
  
You let out a pleasured gasp as Gavin squeezed your neck, already on the edge of climaxing. "I love it so much, Gavin, please don't stop!" you exclaimed, punctuating the sentence with a loud moan for proof.  
  
Gavin smirked, fucking you harder as a reward. "Good girl, Y/N. Are you going to cum for me?" he asked, squeezing your throat a little harder.  
  
You nodded, knowing you were dangerously close to the edge. "Oh, yes, Gavin! I'm so close!" you mewled. Just as the words left your lips, you felt your orgasm tear through you, your body involuntarily spasming.  
  
Gavin nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, drinking up your loud moans and cries of his name. It didn't take much for him to reach his own climax after that, his rhythm becoming uneven before ultimately sputtering as he came deep inside of you. You thought you heard Gavin whisper something as he came, but weren't sure as your own moans were too loud to hear anything else.  
  
The two of you lied there for several moments as you came down from your respective highs, bodies still intertwined, attempting to slow down your collective heavy breaths.  
  
"Did you say something when you... you know...?" you asked Gavin after he pulled out of you.  
  
The man stayed silent for a minute, unsure if he wanted to admit that he had indeed said something. He was afraid that if he told you what he said, you'd laugh at him and leave. However, showing you his true feelings had done him nothing but good up until this point, so what did he have to lose?  
  
"I love you," he finally admitted with a heavy sigh.  
  
You grinned to yourself, pleased that he had finally been able to say something after all this time together. "I love you, too, Gavin," you replied wholeheartedly.  
  
This was definitely the best birthday Gavin had ever experienced.


	18. Chapter 18

Initially, you were depressed by the fact that both Gavin and Hank were scheduled to work over Thanksgiving. You were hoping to invite them both to your place and cook a nice meal for your boys. However, it was probably for the best that this didn't happen, as the two men couldn't stand being in the same room when you were around. Gavin was usually very possessive of you and would touch and kiss you in front of Hank so he'd understand who you belonged to. Hank, on the other hand, would call Gavin out on his gross behavior and tell him to knock it off. Despite how badly you wanted them to get along, you realized that your dream was just that: a dream.  
  
Hank had been scheduled to work at the police department in case any emergencies came up.  Gavin would join him later, but he was scheduled to patrol the annual Thanksgiving Day Parade all morning. Usually, it was a small event that required no more than a few officers. However, there had been threats of violent anti-android protesters attacking androids at the event, upset that they had lost their jobs and couldn't afford to buy Christmas presents for their kids.  
  
You never understood all of the hatred towards androids. Yes, it was unfortunate that they were better at most jobs than most humans, but that's what they were designed to do. You felt empathy for your fellow humans, but what was the point in harming an android? You believed that they fully understood when someone was being unkind to them, and while you knew that they couldn't physically feel pain, you became upset when you saw someone beating them up. Perhaps it was because they looked just like humans. Perhaps you believed that they'd wake up one day and take revenge on those who had wronged them. Either way, you never would bother an android.  
  
You originally had no plans to attend the parade. You had intended to sleep in on your day off and catch up on the TV shows you had been neglecting to watch. Maybe you'd watch a movie while you did laundry. Maybe you'd bake a couple of pies and drop one off for Hank at the station. The day offered you several opportunities.   
  
However, as fate would have it, your new obnoxious neighbors had woken you up bright and early by arguing quite loudly. You were wide awake by the time you heard the steady rhythm of their headboard banging against the wall, deafening moans seeping in through the drywall.  
  
So, here you were amongst a crowd of strangers, watching various cars and floats driving at a snail's pace, candy and confetti being thrown everywhere, a coffee in each of your fists. You searched the crowd, looking for the familiar scowl of your favorite detective, finally spotting it on a street corner. You smiled to yourself when you noticed that Gavin was in uniform today. He looked extra annoyed by the fact that he had to wear it; his arms were folded across his chest as he huffed and rolled his eyes at every passing float.  
  
"Excuse me, officer?" you said when you finally managed to get to Gavin, doing your best to sneak up behind him. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. Can you help me find him?"  
  
Gavin slowly turned his head, his expression softening when he realized it was you. He smirked, replying with, "I think I could help you out, miss. What does he look like?"  
  
"Oh, you know, incredibly handsome, pulls off a standard police officer uniform surprisingly well... kind of short for a guy," you couldn't help but tease to knock his ego down a peg, handing him one of the coffees.  
  
Gavin chuckled, ruffling your hair a little bit. "Speak for yourself, shortcake. What're you doing here, anyway?"  
  
You shrugged. "My neighbors decided to have obnoxiously loud morning sex, so I had to get away from that."  
  
"Ah. Well, I can help you pay them back later," Gavin told you cheekily, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
You laughed lightly. "How are you this morning,  Detective Reed?"  
  
He let out a heavy sigh before answering. "Bored as hell. I kind of wish one of these protesters would fucking do something..." he said, gesturing at the angry mob holding signs which read "BAN ANDROIDS" in large, bold letters, "...not that I'd stop them right away, though. It'd be nice to see some action, you know?"

You looked at Gavin, unamused by his words. You knew that Gavin didn't like androids at all. He had never given you any specific reason why; he just hated the damned things. While you disagreed with him on this subject, you were glad he wasn't too extreme with his views and didn't participate in any violence against the machines.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," you told Gavin, gazing at him with cold eyes, "and I'm going to choose to believe that you'll do your job, especially when I'm here."  
  
Gavin remained silent, sipping his coffee as he avoided your gaze, pretending to be suddenly interested in the parade.  
  
You were disappointed in Gavin's response, but you weren't about to argue with him. Not here. Not now. You decided to join Gavin in his method of avoiding the subject and disinterestedly watching the parade.  
  
While you and Gavin stood in your awkward silence, your ears kept picking up a noise that you couldn't quite place. You looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. You turned around to find a young girl sobbing a few feet away from you, her eyes frantically searching the area around her.  
  
You tapped Gavin's shoulder to get his attention and then pointed to the little girl. Gavin took your hand, leading you behind him as he approached the girl.  
  
"Hey, there," he said gently, getting down on one knee so he'd be face to face with the girl. "Are you alright?"  
  
The girl's confused gaze shifted between you and Gavin, not sure if you were to be trusted.  
  
"It's okay," Gavin assured the girl with a soft smile. "I'm a cop, see?" He pointed to the badge pinned to his shirt. "My name is Gavin, and this is my friend, Y/N," he introduced the two of you, hoping to gain the girl's trust. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked away from Gavin and began to cry harder. You knelt beside Gavin and pulled some tissues out of your purse, gently wiping away the girl's tears. "Hey, it's okay," you reassured her. "Are you lost?"  
  
The girl apprehensively nodded. "I'm scared," she told you with a trembling voice, sniffling as she did so.  
  
"You can trust me and Officer Gavin," you promised her. "He's the best cop in Detroit. What's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"H-Han... Hannah," she stuttered, sobbing between syllables.  
  
"Hannah, that's a nice name," Gavin said with a smile. "Did you lose your parents?"  
  
Hannah nodded again. "I lost my balloon and started to chase it, but now I don't know where I am."  
  
"It's okay," Gavin repeated as she began to cry once more. "We'll help you find your parents, okay? Which way did you come from?"  
  
Hannah shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
Gavin clicked his tongue on his cheek, trying to think of how to handle the situation without upsetting her further.  
  
"Do you remember where your parents were? Like which building you were standing by when the parade started?" you asked her.  
  
She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears again.  
  
"Okay, Hannah," Gavin said to distract her from crying, "if I put you on my back, do you think you could recognize your parents in the crowd?"  
  
Hannah nodded. "I-I think so," she answered quietly.  
  
Gavin crouched down farther and encouraged Hannah to climb on his back. The little girl hooked her arms around Gavin's shoulders while Gavin supported her tiny frame by holding her legs.  
  
"Can you try to remember which way you came from?" you asked Hannah, hoping to get some idea on where to go next.  
  
"Um... that way," she said confidently, pointing to her left.  
  
You mimicked her gesture so that Gavin could see more easily. The three of you walked like this - well, two of you walked while one of you got a free piggyback ride - following Hannah's instructions, stopping when you found a stand selling balloons much like the one Hannah had lost. Gavin stopped and bought one for her, and you tied the ribbon securely around her wrist, ensuring that she wouldn't lose it again.  
  
If you were being honest with yourself, seeing Gavin helping a lost child made your heart swell with adoration. It was refreshing to see him be so caring and gentle with another living being besides you and Toki.

The sight reminded you that Gavin became an officer for a reason and that, despite what he'd have you believe, he wasn't always such a jerk. It almost made you forget that you were upset with him about his android comments.   
  
"Hannah! HANNAH!" you heard a woman's voice call out. "Oh, thank god!" she cried after she ran up to the three of you and Gavin gently set the girl on the ground.  
  
"Mommy! The nice cop and his friend bought me a balloon!" Hannah beamed, pulling on the ribbon on her wrist to make her balloon bounce up and down in the air.  
  
The woman picked up Hannah and held her close, refusing to let her wiggle out of her embrace. "Oh, thank you two so much for finding my daughter!" She insisted on getting your names so that she could tell Gavin's superior how wonderful of a job the two of you did.  
  
After they left, Gavin turned to you, cupping your chin sweetly. "So, did you enjoy watching me do my fucking job?"  
  
"Mhmm," you hummed, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek. "You actually did a good job with that little girl. I'm... actually proud of you, Detective Reed."  
  
Gavin chuckled, his cheeks faintly turning pink as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "Come on," he said, taking you by the hand, "let's watch the end of this boring parade."


	19. Chapter 19

Gavin knew that you'd be depressed by the time Christmas rolled around, but you were doing your best to act cheerful around him. The holidays had been difficult for you since you lost your parents; you were constantly reminded of their permanent absence, and it felt like it'd never get easier.  
  
Gavin knew that you were pretending that nothing was wrong, as you weren't as clever as you thought you were. You stayed in bed longer and took several naps; he'd often come home after a long day and find you cuddling with Toki on the couch. He never thought that sight would actually make him sad.  
  
He also noticed that you would shut yourself in your office or would excuse yourself to the bathroom at his house more often than usual. In both cases, he could hear you sniffling, and he'd see your puffy, red eyes and dried streaks of tears down your cheeks. What broke his heart the most is that you'd act like nothing had happened, that you were perfectly content with your life. He wanted you to talk to him, but you'd insist that everything was fine. He didn't know how to help you when you acted like your mental health wasn't slowly deteriorating in front of him. All you'd allow him to do was hold you close while you cuddled on the couch and protectively embrace you while you slept.  
  
He was relieved to see a genuine smile return to your face when he suggested that the two of you head over to Ann Arbor to visit his mother for the holiday. You and his mother had mentioned to Gavin several times that you wanted to meet one another. He avoided this for months out of fear of the potentially embarrassing stories you would gossip about, not wanting the image that he had built up for each lady to be ruined. In fact, Gavin had preferred that you didn't know too much about his family, but if it brought a smile to your face during your time of need, why should he be selfish and keep things from you?  
  
When the day finally came, you met Gavin at his house with a fresh batch of sugar cookies in hand. Gavin had insisted that you make something sweet to bring to his mother's house; apparently, he had been bragging about your cooking for months and wanted her to see how amazing you truly were. You were honestly glad that he had asked you to make cookies; they were quite time consuming, as you often got too ambitious with decorating, and it helped distract you from your own sorrow.  
  
"Toki, no, you stay here," you heard Gavin say as his front door opened. "You have plenty of food to get you through the day, okay? Please don't shit on the floor. I love you." Once Gavin saw you standing by his car, his cheeks burned up. "...How much of that did you hear?"  
  
You giggled, a sound Gavin felt like he hadn't heard in weeks. "I heard all of it, nerd. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Gavin nodded, tossing a bottle of wine into his backseat per his mother's request. After the two of you climbed into the car and Gavin started it up, he told you to play whatever music you wanted, provided that it wasn't "goddamn, motherfucking Christmas music" because he would "bash his head on the steering wheel until his brains fell out if he had to hear 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' one more goddamn time." While you occupied yourself with finding an appropriate playlist for a mini road trip, Gavin nonchalantly placed a tiny red box on your lap.  
  
You let out an uneasy laugh. You and Gavin had exchanged gifts the day before, so this caught you off guard. "What is this?"  
  
"You gotta open it, shortcake," he told you, waiting for your reaction. He thought that a surprise gift might help lift your spirits, so he kept this one from you until today. He watched as you slowly lifted the top of the box, enjoying the sight of your eyes lighting up and your jaw dropping slightly.  
  
Inside the box, there was a beautiful heart-shaped pendant cut from your favorite stone on a delicate silver chain. You excitedly wrapped it around your neck, absolutely adoring this new token of Gavin's affection. Your beloved detective had taste, you had to admit.

You told yourself that you wouldn't cry, but you broke that promise quickly, hot tears slowly rolling out of your eyes. You caught Gavin's look of concern, afraid that he had done something wrong, but you were quick to ease his worries. "They're happy tears, Gav. I'm fine."  
  
He let out a sigh of relief, grinning as he watched you wipe your tears away. "I take it that you like it, then?"  
  
You nodded. "It's beautiful, Gavin! Thank you!" You leaned over in your seat to pull him in for a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
Gavin was pretty proud of himself for making you at least somewhat happy again, even if it was only temporary.  
  
~~~  
  
For most of the drive, you and Gavin sat in content silence, listening to the music you had picked out and occasionally singing along to the songs he knew. Normally, Gavin would have complained about some of the songs you had chosen, but he decided to let everything slide. He'd occasionally glance over to see you staring out the window at the freshly fallen snow, quietly humming to yourself or mouthing the words to your favorite songs. He honestly couldn't remember the last time you looked so peaceful.  
  
Once you got closer to Ann Arbor, Gavin turned down the music so he could talk to you. "So, uh, just a head's up, try not to mention anything about, like, my dad or anything to my mom, okay?"  
  
That request caught you off guard. This was the first time that Gavin had even mentioned his father. You had wanted so badly to ask Gavin more about his family, but he only ever talked about his mom, leading you to believe that his father was deceased or not involved. "What's there to ask about?"  
  
Gavin hesitated. "Just... don't ask where he is, what he does, what he's like... don't even ask what his name is. Got it?"  
  
You nodded once, feeling terribly confused. "I mean... can I ask you those things? Like, right now?" you asked, glancing up at him to see his jaw clenched rather tightly, white knuckles gripping the steering wheel. "Obviously, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," you eased up, playing with your new necklace nervously.  
  
Gavin never spoke about his dad. Never. It was a sore subject for the detective, and he tried not to think of it. It brought up a lot of pained memories for him; the rejection he felt his entire life, his poor mother struggling to raise him alone, the taunts of the other kids at school calling him a bastard and a reject.  
  
He knew that you would never throw anything he told you about his family back in his face. You weren't a common schoolyard bully; you were his girlfriend. You just wanted to understand because you were an empathetic and caring individual.  
  
He took a deep breath. "My mom had me when she was young," he started. "She was in college and hooked up with one of her professors, who was married." Gavin let out a long, heavy sigh before continuing. "I guess they had a thing for a while until he found out that his wife was pregnant. Two months after he went back to his wife, Mom found out she was pregnant with me and it just... became a whole thing. Like, he paid my mom a bunch of money to keep her from telling the university."  
  
Your jaw dropped in total shock. Never in a million years would you have guessed that _that_ was the story behind Gavin's dad. "Jesus, that guy sounds like a scumbag."  
  
He let out an emotionless chuckle. "Yeah, tell me about it."  
  
"Did you ever see him?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, about twice a year. Fucking prick," he muttered. "He'd come over and talk about how great his other fucking son was," he spat out. "Even introduced us a few times, hoping his 'good influence' would rub off on me. Piece of fucking shit."  
  
This explained a lot about Gavin's behavior and personality, you realized. He had to build up his tough guy persona so that he could fend for himself and his mother. He pretended not to care about anything because he couldn't afford to be vulnerable. He never wanted to worry his mother, so he would choose to take care of things himself.  
  
You grimaced. "I'm very sorry that your dad was a dick," you said softly.

Gavin half-shrugged, not wanting to discuss the subject further. The two of you sat in silence again until you got to Ann Arbor.

~~~

Ruth Reed was one of the sweetest women you had ever met. The moment you stepped into her home, she pulled you in for a hug, telling you that she had heard so much about you from Gavin. "He never shuts up about you" was how she phrased it, illiciting an embarrassed groan from her son.  
  
The three of you sat down on the couch, sipping mugs of hot cocoa that Ruth had prepared. You thought that this would be the perfect time to bust out your sugar cookies, hoping that Ruth would approve of your baking.  
  
Ruth sifted through the container, admiring how delicately each cookie was decorated. "They look too pretty eat, dear!" she exclaimed as she looked at them. "...But I'm hungry and Gavin brags about your baking skills constantly, so I'm afraid I must eat poor Santa Claus."  
  
You watched as she took a bite, a large smile forming on her face. "Y/N, oh my goodness... these are incredible!"  
  
You blushed at the compliment, as Gavin added, "Right? I told you, Mom, she's the best."  
  
Ruth decided that it would be a good time to bring out a tablet containing hundreds of photos of her son, ignoring her son's multiple pleas not to do so. She wanted to show you all these pictures because she was clearly proud of Gavin.  
  
As you and Ruth looked through the photos, Gavin spent this time lying back on the couch and groaning at each individual photo, occasionally adding comments like "I wasn't allowed to choose my own clothes" and "that's taken completely out of context, I swear!"  
  
You shifted your eyes between Gavin and Ruth, failing to see any resemblance aside from their steely gray eyes. Ruth's hair was a shade of graying blonde which she proudly wore, her skin was cool-toned porcelain, and she was tall (even taller than Gavin, much to his dismay).  
  
The tablet flipped to a picture of Gavin and another young boy playing in a park. The boy appeared to be the same age as Gavin and had strikingly similar facial features. You opened your mouth to ask who that was, but Gavin's stern face and shaking head advised you to stay quiet. Before Ruth had quickly swiped away from that picture, you noticed the initials "E.K." in the bottom left-hand corner.  
  
That must be his half brother, you thought to yourself. Their dad clearly had dominate genes, as the similarities between the boys were very evident. You couldn't help but feel that you recognized the other boy's face though...  
  
Oh god. Oh no.  
  
E.K... Elijah Kamski. That's whose face you had been gawking at.  
  
Former CEO of CyberLife, creator of android life as you knew it, Elijah fucking Kamski, was Gavin Reed's half brother.  
  
You did your best to keep a neutral face as you connected the dots in your head. If you started to freak out about Gavin's ties to Kamski, you were sure that he'd get pissed off and not talk to you for a while due to his own insecurities. You were also afraid that mentioning it would ruin the rapport you had been building up with Ruth, so you kept your thoughts to yourself.  
  
No wonder why he hated androids so much. It had to have been difficult living in his brother's shadow, never being able to measure up to his insane levels of success. Androids were constant reminders of his neglectful father and wickedly smart brother.  
  
Gavin suddenly stood up, excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving you and his mother alone on the couch. As soon as she heard the bathroom door close, Ruth turned her body towards you more. She spoke in a hushed tone. "You know, Y/N, I'm really happy that you and Gavin are together. He's just been so happy lately," she told you quietly. "I know he comes off as... well, you know how he is, but I'm glad you gave him a chance," she still whispered with a warm, earnest smile.  
  
You smiled to yourself, genuinely touched by Ruth's honesty. You were glad that Gavin brought you here; if he hadn't, you were positive that you'd be spending the day alone, binge-drinking spiked hot chocolate and lying in bed until you passed out. You certainly hated this season, but you were thankful that Gavin had managed to make it a little more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt really weird writing about Christmas when it's super hot and humid outside... but I had this idea floating around in my head and thought that enough time had passed in the relationship to unlock Gavin's backstory a little.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight time jump ahead!

"Oh, Gavin," you moaned. "Right there... _fuck_!"  
  
Mornings like this made you glad that Gavin finally convinced you to leave your shitty apartment and move in with him. It only took him a year of begging and the constant screaming of your neighbors' new baby that made his offer impossible to refuse.  
  
You had been living with him for about eight months and you had to admit, you weren't sure why you hadn't done it sooner. The set-up was mutually beneficial; you got away from your nightmarish neighbors, you got to see Gavin and Toki every day, Gavin got to see you every day and could count on you to feed Toki if he didn't make it home on time, and you got to have amazing sex day and night, neither one of you having to worry about your responsibilities in your separate homes.  
  
Things had been stressful at work for both of you. You had very extensive reports that you had been writing all week and your supervisor was getting impatient with how long it was taking. Gavin had been dealing with a lot of murder cases lately, most of which involved androids who had deviated from their programming. Both of you dreaded going to work and your mutual whining about wanting to stay home led to your current position: you seated on the kitchen counter while Gavin fucked you senseless.  
  
Gavin smirked as he relentlessly pounded into you, moving away from the spot that provided you with so much pleasure. "I'm sorry, where do you want me, shortcake? I need you to speak up."  
  
You whined and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't fuck with me, Gavin," you warned, trying to reposition yourself so he'd go back to hitting your g-spot.  
  
"Don't fuck you? Is that what you said?" he teased as he slowly pulled out of you.  
  
You dug your heels into his waist, forcing him to stay in place. "Gavin," you said sternly, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt so his cocky smirk was at your eye level, your eyes burning holes into his. "You know this is the only good thing that's going to happen to me today. Please, please, please, please just fuck me so I have something nice to think about all day, okay?"  
  
He knew you weren't kidding around here. You needed this. You were demanding it. It was a major turn on for him, despite the fact that he was usually the dominant one. You telling him what to do was rare, but fuck, he loved it when you did. He hastily sheathed himself back inside of you without argument, hitting you just where you needed him.  
  
It didn't take long for you to orgasm, as Gavin had memorized every little spot that provided you with maximum pleasure. He knew what angle to thrust from, how fast you liked it, and how to prolong your high. As soon as he felt you tightening around him, he knew you were done for. He held you tightly as you screamed his name, your body writhing against his as you came. He followed shortly after, thrusting up into you sloppily as he released himself deep inside you. He was glad you didn't ask him to wear condoms anymore; he loved the idea of you shifting uncomfortably at work, his seed slowly leaking out of you, collecting in your underwear.  
  
He kissed you gently and handed you your underwear, watching as you shimmied them up your thighs before pulling your pencil skirt back down. He stuffed his cock back in his pants and rested his head on your shoulder.  
  
He huffed out a heavy breath. "Can we just stay here? I'd rather do this all day."  
  
You chuckled, lovingly rubbing his back and placing a kiss on top of his head. "I wish, Detective Reed."  
  
~~~  
  
Work had been your own personal hell all day. Your computer was running at a sluggish pace all morning; you couldn't even open your damn files. You had to wait for two goddamn hours for the IT department to come over to your office to look at it, and then they proceeded to ask you idiotic questions such as "Did you make sure it's plugged in?" and "Did you try turning it off then back on?" By the time they left, you were ready to snap someone's neck in half.

You had intended to work on your reports after lunch, but everything that could have gone wrong did just that. The fire alarm went off, prompting everyone to evacuate the building for an hour and a half because some genius set the timer on the microwave for two hours rather than two minutes for their cup of ramen noodles. The worst part about this was that Gavin was at a crime scene, so you couldn't even complain about it with him. You honestly would've preferred being at a blood-splattered, stinky room at that moment as long as you were with Gavin.  
  
By 2:00, you were rapidly writing up your reports, barely proofreading them as you typed. These were due tomorrow morning, and you didn't plan on staying to work on them after 5:00.  
  
At 4:50, the power went out due to an aggressive storm passing through the city. The back-up generator had quickly stepped in, but the damage had been done. Your work was gone. You had neglected to save it as you were working on it. You screamed every curse word you knew as you buried your face in your crumpled up cardigan, fighting the urge to sob.  
  
Hank immediately came upstairs and burst through your office. "What the hell is going on up here?"  
  
"The goddamn fucking computer, Hank," you laughed hysterically, wildly gesturing at your monitor. "I'm going to be here all _fucking_ night," you groaned, feeling hot, angry tears welling up in your eyes.  
  
Hank gave you a concerned look, unsure of how he could help. "Do you wanna go grab a drink with me?"  
  
You shook your head, sighing heavily in defeat. "No, you go ahead. Maybe I'll catch up with you if I ever get out of here. Thank you, though."  
  
Hank gave you a single nod, feeling a little crushed by your answer. He hadn't seen much of you since you moved in with Gavin. He was hoping to talk to you about all the craziness going on in Detroit, but understood that you were too busy. Another time, perhaps.  
  
~~~  
  
A light knock on your door woke you up. You snapped up your head out of confusion, shocked to see that you were still in your office. You had apparently fallen asleep at your desk after finishing up your reports. _How embarrassing._  
  
"What're you still doing here, shortcake?" you heard Gavin's voice from your doorway.  
  
You groaned, your eyes still adjusting to the light in the room. "What time is it?" you asked with a groggy voice.  
  
"10:30. Are you alright?" He waltzed over to you and wrapped his arms around your small form from behind, resting his chin on your shoulder after kissing your cheek.  
  
You lifted your hand and placed it on his cheek, patting his face lovingly. "Yeah, I just had a bad day. How are you, sweetie?"  
  
"Ugh, I'm about to lose it, shortcake. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be stuck here all night," he complained. "I need a break, though. Have you eaten anything today?"  
  
You shook your head, trying to remember if you had even eaten your lunch. "I don't think so. What do you have in mind?"  
  
Gavin shrugged. "I don't know. I was thinking we could go to that shitty diner down the street because it's close and I'm too tired to go anywhere else."  
  
"Lead the way, Detective," you said as you stood up, every single one of your muscles protesting the action. You definitely fucked up your neck sleeping at your desk, and your back was killing you.  
  
Gavin held your hand as you walked downstairs together, knowing that there weren't too many people around that would call the two of you out on your public display of affection. The only person who saw you was Chris, who was thankful to see you only holding hands; he had walked in on much worse before.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick," Gavin told you, stopping at his desk.  
  
"I'll wait here," you said, plopping down into his chair. You kicked your feet up onto his desk and leaned back in his chair as you closed your eyes. You could've sworn you were about to fall asleep again until you heard an unfamiliar voice behind you.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lieutenant Anderson. Do you know where I can find him?"

You turned your head back and peeled your eyes open to find the source of the voice. You scanned the stranger, unsure of who he was and why he was looking for Hank. Behind you stood a tall, handsome man in a suit with perfectly styled brown hair and warm brown eyes. You were too tired to notice the shining blue LED on the side of his head when you first looked at him. You noticed the blue arm band on his jacket as well as a model and serial number. It was a shame he was an android otherwise you'd try to set him up with one of your friends.  
  
"Who are you?" you probed.  
  
"My name is Connor," he introduced himself. "I'm an android sent by CyberLife. I've been assigned to work with Lieutenant Anderson."  
  
You cackled at the thought of Hank seeing this android and being told that they had to work together. He might have hated androids more than Gavin did. You actually felt sorry for Connor. "Nice to meet you, Connor." You stood up and shook his hand and introduced yourself. "I'm not sure where he is exactly, but I can give you a list of bars to try," you offered.  
  
"That would be helpful. Thank you, Y/N," he said mechanically as you handed him a piece of scrap paper with the names of several bars scribbled on it.  
  
"Good luck dealing with Hank. You're gonna need it," you cautioned him before he left.  
  
You didn't realize that Gavin had been watching your interaction with Connor. He saw how sweetly you had smiled at the android, how you had laughed as it spoke to you, how your eyes had lingered on the thing after it left. He felt his blood boil at the sight of that piece of plastic talking to you. "What the fuck was that about?" he asked once he got back to his desk, trying to disguise his jealousy.  
  
You smiled slightly. "CyberLife sent an android to work with Hank and he needed help finding him," you explained innocently.  
  
Gavin's jaw tightened at that. "So they're making plastic fucking detectives now," he said flatly. "Fan-fucking-tastic."  
  
You giggled at his response. "Don't worry," you told him as you pulled him down by his shirt. "No android could ever replace you, Gav," your voice dripped with honey, kissing him softly to ease his rage. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."


	21. Chapter 21

You had barely fallen asleep by the time Gavin came home, his angry footsteps marching towards the bedroom. You could hear him exhaling sharply as he removed his clothes and joined you in bed. He pulled you in close, trying to calm himself down from his adrenaline rush.  
  
You gently caressed his face with the back of your hand to soothe him. "What's wrong, Gav?"  
  
He let out a large huff, his warm breath tickling your neck. "Your old man pulled a fucking gun on me."  
  
You snapped open your eyes in shock. "What?! Why?!"  
  
"We were interrogating a deviant piece of shit android that killed its owner and got it to confess, and then that fucking android you were gawking at earlier wouldn't let Chris fucking lock him up."  
  
You scoffed at the accusation. "I was not _gawking_ at Connor, Gavin. You're being paranoid." You kissed his neck in an attempt to prove that you were only interested in him. You didn't want to belong to anyone else. You truly loved him and only him. He seemed to buy it as he melted into your touch, finally calming down a bit. "None of that explains what Hank did, though."  
  
"I yelled at that fucking prick for getting in the way and then Hank pulled out his gun," he explained quickly, not wanting to go over every detail. You didn't need to know everything that happened because it didn't matter. All you needed to know was that your alcoholic friend had threatened your sweet, loving boyfriend.  
  
You shook your head in disbelief. You couldn't understand Hank's logic in Gavin's story. He wouldn't really whip out his gun just because someone raised their voice, would he? "I'll talk to Hank tomorrow," you assured Gavin, quickly pecking his cheek before snuggling into his chest.  
  
"No," Gavin said rather quickly. "I can take care of myself, shortcake. You don't need to worry, alright?"  
  
Something didn't feel right. You never thought that Gavin would pass up the opportunity to see you chew someone out, especially someone he didn't get along with. You felt like this was very out of character for him, but you were too tired to question it.  
  
_This is tomorrow's problem_ , you told yourself as you drifted back to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
You waited by the main entrance, tapping your foot impatiently. Of course Hank would be about four hours late when you really needed to talk to him. You needed to sort out this whole gun business with him, even though Gavin insisted that you let it go.  
  
"Oh, Christ," Hank groaned when he was greeted by your scowl. "I'm way too hungover to deal with your shit right now, Y/N."  
  
"What the fuck happened last night, Hank?" you instantly laid into him. "Gavin said you pulled a fucking gun on him? What the fuck?"  
  
Hank let out an emotionless chuckle, somewhat amused by your words. "That's what he told you, hmm?"  
  
You nodded.  
  
"He didn't mention that he pulled out his gun and had it pointed at Connor's head, did he? He was acting like a fucking psychopath!"  
  
You felt your entire body deflate as Hank said that. You knew Hank wouldn't lie to you; he had no reason to. Gavin, however, would definitely bend the truth to make himself seem better in your eyes. You went from disappointed to full of rage in an instant.  
  
You started to angrily stomp away before being pulled back by Hank's grip on your arm. "Hold on, Y/N. Before you do anything, I'd like to remind you where you work," he cautioned. "I really don't want to bail you out... Although, it is only Reed so I doubt anyone would try to stop you," he mused, smiling slightly. "Also, before you storm off tear Gavin a new asshole, can we get a drink after work? I need to vent about that fucking android Fowler paired me up with."  
  
You smiled back at Hank. "Absolutely. I'd love to hear about how the android programmed to help you solve cases is making your life harder."  
  
Hank let out a heavy sigh as he released your arm. "You have no idea about the hell I've been through," he said defeatedly. "Now go yell at your fucking boy toy."

With Hank's blessing, you set off on your mission to find Gavin. You saw him in the breakroom with another officer, gesturing towards the familiar android standing by the coffee machine before punching him in the gut and scolding him. He roughly shoved his head before walking out, strutting proudly... until he saw you.  
  
You made no attempt to hide your anger as you roughly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him upstairs to your office. Everyone was watching, amused by your tiny body easily dragging Gavin behind you, knowing what was about to go down, but you didn't care. You slammed the door behind you, shoving Gavin into your chair.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked harshly, brows furrowed in confusion.  
  
"I could ask you the same fucking thing!" you spat. "Hank told me what happened last night, you _fucking_ liar! And now you're beating the android up in the fucking breakroom?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
  
Gavin's face sunk as he shook his head. "Why the fuck do you care, anyway? It's a fucking _machine_ , Y/N!"  
  
"That doesn't mean you can beat him up!"  
  
"It doesn't feel pain! Why are you sticking up for the fucking thing?!"  
  
"Because he's just doing his fucking job! You tried to shoot him last night for no fucking reason, and now you're punching him? God! You know I could deduct the cost of repairs for damage _you_ caused from _your_ __paycheck, right?"  
  
"Oh, what-the-fuck-ever," he hissed at you. "When an android takes your job, too, don't say I didn't fucking warn you."  
  
You scoffed. "They wouldn't replace me with a fucking android, Detective Reed, because I'm the only one that can fucking deal with your bullshit!"  
  
He shook his head, his jaw clenched tightly. You were lucky he loved you so much, otherwise he would be tempted to do some very nasty things to you. Why couldn't you understand his side of things? Didn't you know that he was threatened by Connor's presence? Couldn't you see that he was just afraid and insecure?  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered insincerely.  
  
You placed yourself on Gavin's lap and placed a soft kiss to his lips to calm him down. You only felt a little guilty for what you said, but he deserved to hear it. You weren't afraid to put him in his place. "Leave Connor alone, Detective Reed," you warned him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw someone in the comments mention that they miss "Hankus Pankus," so we'll spend a chapter with him!
> 
> I don't know if any of you are on Tumblr, but I saw a fantastic piece of fan art of Gavin holding a gray Maine coon! It's exactly what I imagined for Toki!


	22. Chapter 22

"There's no way in hell you're gonna make it," Hank informed you, shouting over the other patrons at the bar.  
  
"Pssh, fucking watch _this_ , old man," you taunted, voice full of confidence.  
  
_Alright, girl, you just gotta line it up just right... You got this... Don't listen to Hank!_  
  
You flicked your wrist forward, releasing the dart in your possession. You watched it fly through the air, suddenly not feeling so confident in yourself as you watched it get stuck on the upper corner of the board, nowhere near the bullseye, let alone the outer ring of the target.  
  
" _Fuck_!" you cried out as Hank threw a cocky smirk your way.  "God damn it, Hank! You're going to make me go bankrupt!" you whined, motioning for the bar tender to get another drink for Hank and add it to your tab.  
  
You hated yourself for suggesting that the two of play darts, the loser of each round having to buy a drink for the winner. You were kicking his ass at first, but you became tipsy far too quickly, resulting in an outstanding winning streak for Hank.  
  
Hank laughed as he gladly accepted one more free drink. "Alright, kid, we'll put a pin in this, okay?" he said, lightly patting your shoulder and leading you to a stool, noticing that your footing was uneven.  
  
"How are things going with Gavin?" Hank asked once you were seated.  
  
You propped yourself up on your elbows to stabilize yourself, taking a sip from your drink. "Goddd, Haaank, you know I love him!" you said a little too loudly. "Like... he's so nice and, like, he won't let anyone see how awesome he really is, y'know? He'd have waaaay more friends if he didn't act like such a fucking asshole all the time." You felt yourself rambling, but you couldn't stop yourself if you had wanted to. "Plus, like, since things have been going on with the androids," you paused to drink more, "like... he's been _really_ good to me," you said suggestively.  
  
Hank made a noise of disgust and wrinkled his nose. "Can you not give me the details of your sex life?! Jesus fucking Christ..." he mumbled, shuddering at the thought of what you did behind closed doors. "What did he say about the gun thing?"  
  
"He was fucking pissed at me, Hank! He thinks I'm being too protective of the android, but... like... someone's gotta look out for him, right?" you tried to reason. "You all fucking hate him for no goddamn reason, y'know? I mean, he was built to fucking help you guys because you're fucking swamped with the deviant shit, and you guys just fucking bully him? It's _bullshit_ ," you spat.  
  
"It's just a machine, Y/N," Hank reminded you.  
  
You scoffed. "You sound just like Gavin. You know that, right?"  
  
Hank looked at you, pretending to be deeply offended. "That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me, kid!"  
  
You laughed. "It's the truth, you fucking crabby old man!"  
  
"Well, Jesus, Y/N! If you talked to that fucking thing, you'd understand why I don't like him!"  
  
"I already talked to him!"  
  
"When?!"  
  
"I'm the one that gave him the list of bars where he could find you, genius!" you blurted out.  
  
Hank gasped, actually looking offended. "Well, aren't you a regular Benedict _fucking_ Arnold?! I think you owe me another drink!"  
  
You pouted. "Noooo! Haaaank! I think I've already spent my last paycheck just paying for your booze!" you jokingly whined before turning slightly more serious. "What's he like, anyway?"  
  
"Who? Connor?"  
  
You nodded. "Yeah! The android detective!"  
  
Hank groaned. "He's a pain in my ass! He fucking follows me everywhere, he doesn't let me do anything that's not relevant to his 'mission,' and he fucking licks evidence!"  
  
"He does _WHAT_?!" you shouted in disbelief.  
  
"HE LICKS THE GODDAMN EVIDENCE, Y/N!" Hank shouted back, wishing he couldn't believe that statement himself. "I swear, he's like a goddamn puppy!"  
  
"Why the fuck does he lick the evidence?!" you asked, unable to get past that comment.  
  
"He says he has fucking receptors in his tongue or some shit and that he can test DNA like that... What fucking asshole at CyberLife thought that was a good fucking idea, anyway?"

You couldn't control your laughter as it roared through you, the thought of Connor sticking his tongue in pools of bodily fluids too disgusting and hilarious to ignore.  
  
"Ah, _fuck_ ," Hank spat, directing his attention towards the door. "Speaking of that fucking plastic asshole..."  
  
Before you had time to follow Hank's gaze, you heard a voice behind you. "Hello, Lieutenant Anderson," Connor said amicably. "Hello, Y/N."  
  
You turned yourself in your seat so you could get a better look at Connor while he spoke with Hank.  
  
"Lieutenant, there's been a report of deviant activity nearby, and-"  
  
"Oh, for fuck's sake, Connor! Can't you see I'm busy?!"  
  
Connor's eyes flickered between you and Hank,  his LED momentarily turning yellow. "I don't believe fraternizing with the accountant qualifies as being 'busy,' Lieutenant."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ ," you intervened, holding a finger up to silence the android. "I have a name, Connor! And you just called me 'the accountant?' Like I'm not even here? What the fuck did I do to you?"  
  
Connor cocked his head while he formulated a response he believed would appease you. "My apologies, Y/N. You've been helpful with Hank, and I thank you for taking care of Detective Reed this morning."  
  
You gave him a single nod, satisfied with his response. "You're very welcome, Mr. Android Detective," you told him, slightly sliding off of your stool as you did so. You nearly fell, but Connor was quick to catch you.  
  
Connor did a fast scan of you to make sure you weren't physically ill. "Y/N, are you alright? The alcohol content in your body is quite high for someone your size. Perhaps you should call it a night," he suggested.  
  
"Fucking buzzkill," Hank muttered angrily at Connor.  
  
"I think he's right, Hank," you said with a small laugh, unable to keep yourself sturdy. "I should probably save some of my money for bills, y'know."  
  
You pulled out your phone and desperately tried to find Gavin's name in your contacts, knowing damn well that you were in no condition to drive, but the letters kept swirling around, impossible to read. You exhaled sharply through your nose, trying not to cry.  
  
"Kid, what's wrong?" Hank asked with concern when he noticed the tears welling up in your eyes.  
  
"I can't find Gavin in my phone!" you sobbed, the tears finally spilling over.  
  
Hank couldn't help but laugh heartily as Connor took pity on you, helping you find your beloved's name in your contact list.  
  
"Why do you need to speak with Detective Reed?" Connor queried, his LED flashing yellow and blue.  
  
You opened your mouth to answer, but Hank cut you off. "Because they're _fucking_ , Connor!" he spat out, laughing at how red your face was becoming.  
  
Connor looked away bashfully, avoiding eye contact with you and Hank as he dialed Gavin's number. Hank grabbed your phone from him, knowing that Gavin would be upset with you if he heard that android's voice calling from _your_ phone.  
  
"Hey, shortcake," Gavin answered after a couple of rings. "What's up?"  
  
"Hey, honey," Hank greeted mockingly while you barely containing your laughter.  
  
Hank could hear Gavin let out a frustrated sigh. "What the fuck are you doing with Y/N's phone, Hank?!"  
  
"She's drunk and needs a ride home," he explained, doing his best to be civil with the detective.  
  
Gavin chuckled. He loved it when you got so drunk you couldn't drive; that's when you were at your most entertaining. "Alright, I'm just finishing up at the station, but I'll be over soon, okay?"  
  
~~~  
  
When Hank saw Gavin finally pull up, he had Connor help you outside, as he himself was not stable enough to help you stand up straight. Despite Connor's protests, you and Hank continued to drink while you waited for Gavin. You had been drunkenly defending Connor against Hank's insults, replacing his harsh words with "You're doing amazing, sweetie," and "Don't listen to him. He's just a big ol' crab!"  
  
Gavin's blood started to boil when he saw you leaned up against that piece of plastic, your arm wrapped around its shoulders and its hand snaked around your waist to keep you steady. _Leave Connor alone,_ your warning from before echoing through his head. He heeded your advice and fought the urge to tear that thing off of you and kick the shit out of it.  
  
"Heyyyy, honey pie," you cooed as Connor passed you into Gavin's arms. You placed a quick kiss on Gavin's cheek.  
  
"Hey, shortcake," he greeted you gently before looking back at Connor, feeling rage bubbling up in his stomach. That fucking tin can had touched you. It even smiled at you as it handed you over to him. What the fuck was it trying? Was it going to take his job and then his girlfriend?  
  
Gavin pulled you in and kissed you deeply, making sure that the android was watching. He was publicly claiming you as his own, wanting everyone to know that you were his and _only_ his. You kissed Gavin back just as hard, feeling a spark of arousal deep within you. Gavin directed a middle finger at Connor and Hank as the lieutenant made a disgusted noise.  
  
"Let's get you home," Gavin told you, shooting a suggestive wink towards the pair as he got you into his car.  
  
You shyly waved goodbye to Hank and Connor as Gavin started to drive away, feeling slightly embarrassed that they had to see your intense make out session.  
  
When Gavin's car was out of sight, Connor and Hank exchanged glances; Connor's was one of confusion, while Hank looked like he was about to vomit.  
  
"Detective Reed certainly seems... possessive," Connor remarked, not understanding what a girl like you was doing with a guy like him.  
  
"He's a fucking asshole, Connor," Hank stated bluntly. "You can say it."


	23. Chapter 23

"Why do you have to act like that?" you asked Gavin as you looked out the window, wondering why the ride home suddenly felt so long.  
  
"Like what, shortcake?" Gavin responded, playing dumb.  
  
You let out a huge puff of air, blowing a piece of hair out of your face. "You know... You kiss me in front of Hank _alllll_ the time."  
  
Gavin chuckled. "Didn't seem like you were complaining too much, sweetheart," he mused, reaching over and running his fingers through your hair.  
  
You removed his hand from your hair and placed it on your lap, lightly gripping it. "Gavinnn," you whined. "Come onnn. Talk to me. You've kind of been a jerk all day."  
  
Gavin scowled, defensively retorting, "If I was a jerk, I wouldn't have picked you up from your little date with Lieutenant Alcohol and his fucking pet, would I?"  
  
Your jaw dropped. "Oh. My. _God_. Are you fucking serious right now? You're fucking jealous of Connor!"  
  
Gavin refused to look at you as his jaw tightened, holding his tongue from saying anything he might regret.  
  
You wouldn't let it go, though. "Gavinnnn. Ohhh my god. Do you really think I'm interested in fucking _Connor_?!"  
  
He shrugged in response. "He seemed pretty fucking comfortable holding onto you."  
  
"Gavin! I'm drunk! Hank's drunk! He was just trying to help, y'know, because that's what he's supposed to do," you argued, reaching your hand out to gently caress Gavin's face to calm him down. "I promise I'm not interested in anyone else, Gav. I love you. Only you. I don't know why the fuck you keep making me say it."  
  
The tension in Gavin's jaw eased up at your touch, your words softening the ache in his heart. "I love you, too, shortcake."  
  
Gavin never said that too often, believing that his true feelings for you didn't need to be expressed by words, but when he did say it, _fuck_ , your heart turned to mush.  
  
Once you finally made it home, Gavin was on a mission to remind you that you were, in fact, _his_ , unable to forget the image of Connor's hands on you. You had barely managed to get past the front door before Gavin started assaulting your neck from behind, his teeth digging into the delicate skin while one of his hands fondled your breast. A small whimper got stuck in your throat as you felt heat pooling at your core. You shimmied your hips back against Gavin, causing your ass to rub against his pelvis.  
  
"You need it, don't you, shortcake?" Gavin growled into your ear, slowly lifting your shirt up and over your head, tossing it carelessly on the floor.  
  
Your thighs shifted, trying to please the aching at your core. "Please, Gavin?" you quietly begged.  
  
Gavin decided to take advantage of your inebriated state, knowing that you'd have a difficult time saying no to him when you were this turned on. He traced his fingers along your jawline, whispering "Do you trust me?" right against your ear, his hot breath sending shivers down your spine.  
  
You nodded, giving your consent to whatever it was he wanted to do to you. You knew that Gavin wouldn't do anything that would actually harm you and that he'd stop if you were uncomfortable, so what did you have to lose?  
  
Gavin grabbed both of your arms, pinning them to your back at the wrist. He held you in place with one hand while the other occupied itself elsewhere. You soon heard metallic clanking, finally understanding why he had asked if you trusted him. Gavin tightened his handcuffs around your wrists, ensuring that there was no way you could possibly free yourself.  
  
You giggled, feeling a little nervous in this position. You were entirely at Gavin's mercy, and it didn't seem like he planned on taking it easy on you, especially after the scene at the bar. "Are you arresting me, Detective Reed?" you asked, batting your eyelashes at him.  
  
Gavin half-smiled in response. "Mhmm, shortcake. You're in trouble," he threatened in a low, gravelly voice as he slipped his hand down your pants, his fingers teasing you through the fabric of your underwear.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to convince you to let me go?"

A wicked grin sprawled across Gavin's face. "I think we can come up with some kind of arrangement."  
  
Without any warning, Gavin tossed you over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom. Once you were on your feet, he hurriedly stripped you of your jeans, rubbing your clit through your underwear. You helplessly writhed against his fingers, wishing that you weren't bound so you could just grab him and show him what you needed.  
  
Gavin roughly cupped your chin, forcing you to face him. You had never seen such a dark hunger in his eyes before; it was honestly a little terrifying. "You're _mine_. Got it, shortcake?"  
  
You didn't respond, your mind in a daze as Gavin's fingers continued to circle your clit. You suddenly felt a hard slap on your ass, feeling like you were just hit by lightning. You yelped as Gavin yanked at your hair, removing his hand from where you desperately needed him.  
  
"You're going to answer when I talk to you. No fucking sassy remarks, either. Understand?"  
  
You nodded. "Yes, Gavin."  
  
An unkind smirk formed on his lips. "Good girl. Get on your knees for me," he commanded as he worked on unbuckling his belt, hastily shoving his jeans past his hips.  
  
You obeyed, sinking to your knees until Gavin's erection was directly in front of you.  
  
"Open up," he ordered, groaning as he slid himself into your mouth. You began to gag once his tip hit the back of your throat. You gazed up at him, your eyes begging for him to be sweet to you, but he had different plans.  
  
He took a fistfull of your hair, keeping you in place as he harshly fucked your mouth. You bobbed your head to try to keep up with his movements, but he was thrusting too quickly. You gave up, unable to do anything but take it. If you had the ability to move your hands, you would have pushed him back slightly so you could have some control in this situation. You felt drool dripping down your chin as he kept fucking your face, choked gasps getting caught in your throat while Gavin moaned.  
  
He pulled you off of his cock by your hair, yanking you around so you'd be standing up. He kissed you hard, carelessly shoving his tongue in your mouth, your teeth clanking together. He aggressively pushed you face-first onto the mattress, demanding that you put your ass up. You did as you were told, awkwardly shifting your lower half up onto your knees, thinking about how much more comfortable you'd be if you could prop yourself up on your elbows. Gavin practically ripped off your underwear, wasting no time as he slipped two fingers into your entrance, your wetness easily coating him.  
  
"Fuck, you're so wet for me, princess..." he commented as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, finding a satisfying rhythm that made you moan. "You're wet for me and only me, isn't that right?"  
  
You furrowed your brow slightly, pondering that comment. Was he seriously still stuck on Connor helping you out of the bar?  
  
"Yes, Gavin," you answered, not wanting to ruin the moment by voicing your thoughts. "You and only you."  
  
Just as he was finding the perfect pace that hit you in all the right spots, Gavin withdrew his fingers and roughly shoved them into your mouth, forcing you to taste yourself. He kept his fingers in your mouth as he slid inside of you, barely using any effort to push past your folds. You gasped at the sudden intrusion, not expecting him to thrust his entire length into you all at once.  
  
" _Fuck_ , sweetheart..." he said breathlessly as he allowed himself a moment to adjust inside of you, removing his hand from your mouth to rest it on your hip. He waited for your walls to relax before pulling back, harshly snapping his hips against yours before finding a hard, even pace, his nails digging into your flesh. "You feel so good around me... So fucking tight for me... Just for me..." He grunted, driving into your g-spot particularly roughly. "You like that, don't you, princess?"  
  
"Yes, Gavin," you moaned, bouncing yourself back on him in attempt to get him deeper inside of you. The way Gavin was fucking you was... different. Sure, he was usually rough with you, but this... This was solely about ownership. Every thrust was possessive, meant to remind you of who you belonged to. He was almost too aggressive, too dominant... but _fuck,_ it felt good.  
  
Gavin surprised you by pulling you up, holding you flush against his body as he continued pounding into you. He snaked his hand around your neck, his fingers lightly squeezing your throat. "Tell me you love me," he growled into your ear, adding more pressure to your throat.  
  
You moaned at the sensation, your walls tightening around Gavin as he hit you just where you wanted him. You looked back into his eyes, seeing nothing but neediness and anger in his gray irises. You desperately wanted to reach up and caress his cheek, but your restraints prevented you from doing so. Instead, you sweetly whispered, "I love you, Gavin. Only you. No one else. I promise."  
  
Gavin's expression softened, his eyes only filled with adoration as he drove into you, releasing his grip on your throat as you reached your orgasm. He followed soon after, releasing himself deep inside of you.  
  
You fell forward on the bed after Gavin finished, breathing hard as you waited for him to unlock you from the handcuffs. Once he did, you pulled him down next to you, gently caressing his face and carding your fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, you know," you told him softly, looking him in the eyes.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I... I know. It's just... you mean a lot to me... and... I don't like seeing you with that fucking thing, okay?"  
  
You scoffed. "Gavin, I'm not leaving you for the fucking android. I'm going to hang out with him and Hank sometimes. I need you to stop being so paranoid, alright?"  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, unsatisfied with your answer.  
  
"Stop it," you warned, cupping his chin. "You know I love you, you big jerk."  
  
He smirked, feeling eased by your touch. "I love you, too, shortcake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and feelings, oh my! 
> 
> So, I really don't want to waste anyone's time by going over what happens in the game. Everything that comes after this will take place post-ultimate-good ending (Kara/Alice/Luther made it to Canada, Markus and his crew had a peaceful and successful revolution, our boy Connor is a deviant, and Hank is still alive). 
> 
> Let's start getting angsty, shall we? :)


	24. Chapter 24

Another night. At home. Alone. And bored to tears. Toki had been terrible company all night, opting to sleep in a cardboard box rather than cuddle up on your lap or play with you, despite your numerous attempts. Gavin had been working late since the android revolution, suddenly taking an interest in working his way up to lieutenant. "Just a few more cases, shortcake," he'd promise every time he came home at an ungodly hour, often ending with you worrying about some new bruise or cut on his body. You weren't sure why he cared so much about ranking up, but you were patient and understanding. If this was what he wanted, you'd support him.  
  
However, you were getting really tired of sitting at home alone. You had binge-watched several seasons of your favorite TV show, seen every movie you had wanted to see, and you had been baking to relieve stress and boredom. There was no way you could have eaten every single baked good you made without becoming diabetic. You needed to get out.  
  
You texted Hank, praying that he wasn't too busy to hang out. Since Connor became deviant, he had moved in with Hank and was hired at the Detroit Police Department. The two of them had been working together, realizing that they made a pretty decent team. Hell, Hank had been much more pleasant since Connor became deviant. He had cut back on drinking and Connor had been forcing him to eat a little healthier. You figured it had something to do with Connor reminding Hank of his own son, but you wouldn't dare mention it. You were just happy to see that he was getting better.  
  
Hank quickly responded to your text, telling you to come over to his house and that your little group could come up with a game plan together.  
  
You let out a sigh of relief, mentally thanking Hank for getting you out of the house. You needed some more personal interactions other than Gavin's late-night grumbling about work and scolding Toki for knocking stuff off of the table, pouting because Gavin wasn't home.  
  
~~~  
  
You didn't even speak to Hank once you got to his house. You immediately went to the giant dog lying on the floor, showering him with compliments and belly rubs.  
  
"Y/N, that's fucking cold," Hank joked as he closed his front door behind you, mildly offended that you hadn't even said hello.  
  
"Hank! I see you almost every day!" you said defensively. "I don't get to see this wonderful beast too often!" you exclaimed in a higher-pitched tone, directing the statement towards Sumo. His tail wagged happily in response as he licked your cheek. How could Hank be upset at such a display of pure happiness?  
  
"Hello, Y/N," Connor greeted you as he stepped into the living room, having heard your voice from his bedroom.  
  
You were pleased to see that the android had finally ditched his CyberLife jacket, showing that he was free from their demands and was capable of making his own decisions. Connor had been struggling with his identity since becoming deviant. On one hand, he understood that he had free will and that he could live just like any human would; on the other hand, he had been programmed to hunt deviants, and had been upset by the things he had done in the past now that he understood why androids had deviated in the first place. You and Hank had slowly convinced Connor to give up his android side, telling him that he was no longer a slave. You considered the loss of the jacket a major success; all that was left was the LED in his temple.  
  
"Hey, Connor," you replied, giving him a small wave. "Are you going out with us tonight?"  
  
"I hadn't intended to," he answered, avoiding your gaze.  
  
"What? Why not?" Hank queried. "Who's going to be the designated driver?"  
  
"I..." Connor hesitated, taking a moment to assess his feelings. "I don't believe Detective Reed likes it when we hang out."  
  
You scoffed. "Detective Reed will get over it, Connor. He's not being mean to you, is he?"  
  
"Not exactly. He mostly gives me dirty looks and sometimes raises his middle finger at me."  
  
You sighed. Of course he'd still be doing that, but at least he wasn't being physically violent. His current behavior was more of what he'd be doing to the average co-worker, so you'd consider it a tiny victory.

"Connor, please go with us," you begged. "Pretty please?"  
  
Connor gave you a warm smile, unable to resist the kindness in your voice. He liked you. He had always liked you. Not in a romantic way, much like many of your co-workers believed, but in a strictly platonic sense. You had always protected him from Gavin (and Hank, at first), even if it ended up making your life a little more difficult. He admired how little you cared about what others thought about your actions. You had proven to him time and time again that you'd gladly suffer if it meant you could defend someone from harm.  
  
"Okay," Connor agreed. "But, please, I'd prefer it if you and Hank would refrain from doing drunken karaoke again. I'm fairly certain you damaged my audio receptors last time," he joked, earning a smile from you.  
  
~~~  
  
Your small group decided to head to the other side of the city, as you had grown weary of the usual places you'd hit up. You needed a change of scenery; you were tired of running into your co-workers at the same bars, constantly asking you where Gavin was and mentioning how jealous he'd be if he saw how friendly you were with Connor. You simply didn't _care_. Gavin knew that you and Connor were friends. He hated it, but he knew you'd never forgive him if he tried to tell you who you could and couldn't be friends with.  
  
When you got to the other side of Detroit, you noticed a familiar car parked outside of a bar across the street from the one you had originally planned on going to. You convinced Hank and Connor to walk with you, only wanting to peek through the window to see if you could spot Gavin inside. You knew he must have been working on a case; he hated driving all the way out here. If he wasn't busy, you'd want to stop in and say hi because you missed him terribly.  
  
Your heart sunk when you looked through the glass, instantly spotting Gavin amongst the crowd of patrons. Jealousy clouded your thoughts as you saw a woman touching him, caressing his cheek and playing with his hair. God, could she please get off of him? You were ready to tear her off of your boyfriend when suddenly, she kissed him. _Hard_. As if your heart couldn't break anymore, Gavin wasn't breaking off the kiss. He had slightly jumped back at first, startled by the action, but quickly melted into it, apparently kissing her back.  
  
Your jaw dropped, shocked at the scene playing out before you. Why was he doing this to you? You felt hot, angry tears welling up in your eyes, rapidly streaming down your face, your hands clenched into tight fists, your sobbing caught in your chest.  
  
Hank and Connor exchanged uneasy glances, unsure of what to do. Connor's instinct was to throw you back into the car and drive away; Hank's was to march into the bar and punch that cocky asshole square in the face.  
  
Hank tried to grab your arm as you subconsciously walked into the bar, but you angrily brushed him off. Your feet took you to Gavin, bitter tears still rolling down your cheeks, your mouth speaking without first consulting your brain.  
  
"What the _fuck_?! Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" you shouted at him, nudging his shoulder with your fist.  
  
Gavin's eyes widened with panic once he heard your voice. He knew there would be no good explanation for this, and you'd never, _ever_ believe the truth. He put his hands up defensively as the woman who had kissed him hid behind him. "Whoa, shortcake, please it's not what you think-" he rapidly responded, praying that you would just listen to him.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean 'it's not what I think?!' I fucking saw you, you fucking piece of _shit_!"  
  
"Sweetie, please," he tried to beg in a calm voice, gently placing his hands on your shoulders to calm you down.  
  
You shoved him harshly. "Keep your fucking hands off of me!" you screamed. God, you wanted to hit him. You never actually would, but, _fuck_ , he deserved it. You had subconsciously cocked your fist, but a hand from behind reached out and grabbed your arm, slowly lowering it.  
  
Hank and Connor had followed you into the bar, fully aware that nothing good would happen inside. They figured it would be better to go in now rather than wait for the inevitable dispatch call to this bar to break up a dispute. Hank had seen you preparing to punch Gavin, and as much as he would've liked to have seen that, he didn't want you to get in trouble for disorderly conduct _and_ for assaulting an officer. He grabbed you, discouraging you from giving into your blind fury.  
  
Your lip quivered while you continued to cry, staring at Gavin with sheer hatred. He looked back at you, his eyes filled with panic and confusion, trying to come up with something that would make you feel better, but he froze. He felt utterly helpless as you spat out a very venomous "fuck you" and left with Hank and Connor.


	25. Chapter 25

Hank and Connor drove you back to your place so you could grab some things and leave. Hank assured you that could stay with him for as long as you wanted, hoping to dissuade you from making a murder scene out of your home tonight. You sobbed into Connor's chest in the back seat, doing your best to not get any makeup on his shirt. Connor held you tightly and patted your head, believing that this was the best he could do for you at the moment.  
  
Once you got home, you grabbed an old backpack from the closet and started stuffing it with clothes and other essentials, running laps throughout the house to make sure you didn't miss anything too crucial. Hank and Connor followed you in and stood by the door, not wanting to interfere with your business. They watched you as you angrily stuffed your backpack to the brim, struggling to zip it up once you were finished.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Y/N?" Connor's voice called out, intruding the angry storm forming in your mind.  
  
"Yes, Connor. It's fucking done," you replied through gritted teeth.  
  
As you were doing one last run through the house, Gavin's car pulled up in the driveway. He hastily shifted his car into park, leaving the door open as he ran inside the house. He shoved Hank and Connor out of the way, rushing to find you before it was too late. Connor was ready to attack, but Hank held him off, knowing that it was better to let this play out on its own. You were more than capable of taking care of yourself.  
  
Gavin found you in the bedroom, relieved that he hadn't missed you yet. "Y/N, sweetheart, please, just listen to me," he begged, gingerly reaching out to you as though you were a vicious dog with a mean streak.  
  
"What?" you snapped at him. "What the fuck are you going to tell me, hmm? That you didn't mean to do it? That she kissed you? That it wasn't what it looked like?"  
  
"Sweetie, please, I promise I'd never hurt you. I-"  
  
You threw a pillow off of the bed at Gavin, causing him to yelp in surprise.  
  
"So you're going to throw shit at me now? Is that how you wanna do this?" he questioned in disbelief. "Is that going to make you feel better?"  
  
You grabbed your backpack, refusing to acknowledge his existence any further as you walked out of the bedroom. You were held back by Gavin's strong arms suddenly wrapped around you, pulling you back into the bedroom and locking the door behind him to keep Hank and Connor out. You heard their footsteps running towards the room and their voices screaming at Gavin to unlock the door, banging on it to get his attention.  
  
Gavin backed you up against the wall, holding you by the arms as he pressed his body against yours, pinning you in place. You tried to kick him, your legs flailing uselessly as you screamed at him to let you go.  
  
"Baby, honey, please, just let me explain," he attempted to coo at you.  
  
You had tired yourself out trying to fight against Gavin, but you weren't about to listen to him. You looked away, avoiding his gaze. You didn't want to see his face anymore, his image tainted by the scene at the bar. You hated him. You absolutely hated him.  
  
Gavin knew you wouldn't listen to him, but he at least had to try, knowing that he'd never forgive himself if he just let you go. "Sweetie, please... _She_ kissed _me,_ okay? And-"  
  
"So, what? It wasn't your fault?"  
  
"No! Shortcake, come on, you know-"  
  
"Is that where you've been every _fucking_ night?" you asked, bitter tears starting to blur your version again. "Were you ever actually working?"  
  
"Yes!" he shouted at you. "I've been working every goddamn night, honey! That girl is an informant, okay? And-"  
  
"Why the _fuck_ was she kissing you, hmm?"  
  
Gavin was at a loss for words, not sure of what answer could possibly be acceptable to you. "She... she was withholding information until I bought her a few drinks, okay? And I guess she kind of liked me after the fifth drink because that's when she kissed me. _Please_ , shortcake, I need you to believe me."  
  
The tears had officially left your eyes. His story had sounded mostly genuine, but it didn't make everything okay. "Why did you kiss her back?" you asked, your voice breaking.

Gavin's mouth hung open as he looked down at you, his heart breaking at the sight of you crying over this. Truly, this whole situation was not his fault. This was all a huge misunderstanding. He had been working late this whole time, he swore to God, and that woman was an informant on a red ice case he had been trying to crack. He had hit a dead end with his evidence and needed some kind of new leads, which led him to her. She needed to be bribed a little, however, so he bought her a few drinks to loosen her lips, which worked... just a little too well, though. She had admitted that she found Gavin "sexy" and "wanted him to frisk her," which he declined, citing that he had a girlfriend waiting at home for him. She wouldn't take "no" for an answer, though, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He had been shocked by the kiss, remembering clearly that he didn't want it.  
  
Truthfully, he had been upset with you about how much you had been hanging out with Connor and Hank. Ugh, that fucking android... It was always so eager to see you. It would stop and stare at you whenever you visited the bullpen at work. Gavin was secretly furious that you were fueling its little crush on you, all the while you acted like you didn't know it liked you. So, in a flash of jealousy and weakness, he kissed his informant back, desperately wishing it were you.  
  
But... he couldn't tell you that without sounding like a bad guy. He didn't know what to say. You saw what he had done, and he couldn't take it back.  
  
You stared back at him with wide eyes, your lips quivering as you waited for his answer. You had lost total faith in him as he continued to remain silent, leading you to the belief that his entire story had been fabricated. How could you stay with someone who wouldn't be honest with you?  
  
Hank and Connor had managed to bust the door open, ready to annihilate Gavin. "Let her go," Hank threatened, his hand hovering over his gun.  
  
Gavin hesitated, his own hurt gaze mirroring yours. "Please, don't go," he whispered gently, tears starting to form.  
  
"Gavin," Hank's rugged voice called out louder, "Let go. _Now_."  
  
He slowly released his grip on you, holding his tears in as you told him that you were leaving, that this was it as Connor took your hand and led you out of the house, Hank following behind.

When he heard the front door slam shut and Hank's car pull out of the driveway, Gavin lost it. He felt his own hot tears roll down his cheeks, screaming every curse word he knew as he punched a hole in his wall. He ignored the pain in his hand; it was no match for his emotional distress. He scolded himself for going to that fucking bar to meet up with that no-good fucking informant; she didn't even have good information. He had only been working so much lately because he wanted to be a fucking lieutenant... for _you._ Everything he did was for you. He wanted you to be proud of him, and he wanted the raise that came with the title so he could give you _everything_. Fuck, he had even gone window shopping for fucking engagement rings! But now... you were gone. He was alone. All alone. 


	26. Chapter 26

You had no interest in seeing or speaking to Gavin after the breakup. The day after the incident, Hank and Connor helped you move your things out of Gavin's house - well, Connor helped you pack while Hank blocked Gavin from getting close to you, staring the detective down while he tried to reason with you. The only words you said to him were "Have a nice life, asshole" as you handed him the necklace he had gotten you for Christmas. You avoided eye contact with him, not wanting to see the tears that had been building up in his eyes.  
  
Connor had gladly given up his bedroom for you, stating that he didn't need to sleep and that the entire purpose of a bedroom was pointless for him. You had spent your nights sobbing in front of Hank and Connor, both offering words of support as you vented your woes. When Hank would eventually go to bed, Connor would keep you company. The two of you would go into your room, where he would hold you while you quietly cried against his chest. Emotions were still relatively new for Connor, and he believed that his own feelings could only be described as pity and sympathy. He hated seeing you like this and promised that he'd do anything he could to make you feel better.  
  
He'd protect you from Gavin at work, often blocking his attempts to go upstairs to your office. He had received a few punches from the detective, but they had no effect on Connor. If it meant keeping you safe from further emotional distress, he'd suffer from Gavin's abuse. Despite explicitly telling you that he couldn't feel pain, this only fueled your ill feelings towards Gavin.  
  
Gavin had only tried to visit you once at Hank's house, but was forced to reconsider stopping by again after Hank threatened to "beat him so badly that his mother wouldn't be able to identify him at the morgue." After that, he had tried to see you at work, often staking out your office whenever Connor and Hank were out working on a case. You'd often have to pretend that you weren't in your office, your door locked and the lights off while you quietly typed away. You had ignored his many voicemails and text messages, begging you to just talk to him.  
  
After three weeks of avoidance, Gavin decided to bury himself in his work, believing that if he solved his red ice case, he could convince you to take him back. Surely, if you read the official report and saw that woman's name and official statement (he'd force her to write everything if he had to), you'd see that the kiss truly wasn't intentional. You'd have to forgive him... right?  
  
When Gavin wasn't working on his case, he was drinking. A lot. As soon as he'd get home, he would feed Toki, grab a bottle of whiskey and a bag of chips, and plop onto his bed. He'd drink directly from the bottle until he felt mostly numb, trying to drown his sorrows as he stared at your necklace, twisting the chain around his fingers, remembering how it used to sparkle around your neck.  
  
Once he was too drunk to sit up, he'd slouch down into his mattress, digging out one of your t-shirts from under his pillow. You had left it behind in his pile of laundry, and he refused to tell you that he had it. He'd cuddle with it every night, the smell of you flooding his senses. He missed the feeling of you lying next to him, the warmth of your body as you'd cuddle up next to him, how you'd idly play with his hair until he fell asleep. He was in agony as he reminisced about how soft your lips were, how nice they felt against his when you kissed him. He'd torture himself just thinking about how you'd moan his name when he fucked you, how sweetly you'd beg for more as your thighs trembled around his waist.  
  
He wished that you would just come back. He was falling apart without you. He had imagined handing you the official report for his red ice case, watching you read it and realize that it wasn't his fault. He'd convince you to come home, where you'd finally forgive him for the whole thing, and maybe you'd kiss him. Maybe you'd allow him to carry you into the bedroom to fully make up for accidentally breaking your heart. He'd fuck you so slowly, so tenderly, so lovingly that you'd both forget about anything else in the world. He wanted to whisper all the reasons why he loved you into your ear as he'd gently thrust into you, remembering every little spot that made your body sing.

He pictured this scenario very clearly in his mind's eye, feeling himself getting hard as he imagined how your body would writhe underneath his. He shoved down his boxers and wrapped his fingers around his erection, the sensation nowhere near as satisfying as how you felt around him. He mimicked the motions that he desperately wanted to do you, hearing your beautiful moans of his name echoing in his mind. He tightened his fist around his cock, pumping faster as he imagined you tightening your legs around him, begging him for release. You'd tell him that you truly loved him, that you loved him more than anyone else as your orgasm hit you, your body involuntarily spasming underneath him. His hips jerked up sharply as he came into his fist, your name falling from his lips as he climaxed. 

He sobbed as he came down from his disappointing high, your t-shirt reminding him of the painful reality that you were gone. He'd get you back. He needed you back.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hank, for the love of god, can you please stay still?" you scolded at the lieutenant as you were trying to fix his tie. He wouldn't stop impatiently tapping his foot, frustrated with how long it was taking him to get ready. Hell, you had your hair and makeup already done by the time Connor had convinced him to wear something nicer than his standard gaudy Hawaiian shirts.  
  
"Sorry, Y/N," he muttered, keeping himself still. "I just hate wearing this shit... It's fucking uncomfortable!"  
  
You chuckled. "Connor wears a tie every day. I don't hear him complaining too much!"  
  
"Connor doesn't actually have to breathe," Hank quickly retorted with a smirk.  
  
You, Hank, and Connor were attending a fancy fundraiser for the police department. As two of the finest officers in Detroit, Fowler had required them to attend the event. You were simply tagging along as their date. Hank thought that the opportunity to dress up and have some free drinks would help cheer you up.  
  
You and Gavin had been broken up for two months. While you had been feeling mostly alright and believed that you could move on, you still had nights where you were so depressed that all you wanted to do was lie in bed and cry. You'd often wonder what you did wrong, what made Gavin kiss someone else and betray your trust, but you were getting better at not letting it get to you.  
  
After you had successfully fixed Hank's tie, you went into your room to slip on your dress. You bought it thinking that it would help build up your confidence and inspire you to start putting yourself out there again. If you met someone new tonight, you told yourself that you wouldn't allow yourself to get drunk and engage in sexual activities on the first night and then let him fuck you on your second date. Those were good boundaries to set after your last relationship, right?  
  
You reached behind you, desperately trying to pull the zipper all the way up, but the damned thing wouldn't budge. You grunted as you tried approaching it from a new angle to no avail.  
  
"Y/N, are you decent?" you heard Connor's voice on the other side of the door. "Hank spilled a little bit of his whiskey on my shirt, and I'd like to change."  
  
"Come in, Connor," you called back.  
  
He couldn't help but be amused at the sight of you struggling with your dress, too proud to ask him or Hank for help. Instead of commenting on your unfortunate situation, he walked over to your shared closet and pulled a new shirt off of a hanger. He placed the shirt on your bed and folded his arms in front of him, smirking as he waited for you to admit defeat.  
  
"Ugh, fine," you groaned, feeling his eyes on you. "Connor, will you please help me zip this stupid thing up?"  
  
"Of course, Y/N," he proudly said with a nod as he stepped towards you, gently tugging the zipper upwards. Once you were all zipped up, Connor placed his hands on your shoulders and spun you around to get a better look at you. "You look very lovely," he told you in a soft voice, smiling down at you.  
  
You returned his smile, eyeing his form. "You do, too, Connor. Although that whiskey stain is definitely an eyesore," you teased, poking the stain with your index finger.  
  
"Really? I thought it might bring out my eyes," he joked back, making you laugh. He loved hearing that sound, especially since he had only heard you cry for the last two months.  
  
You were always surprised when Connor made a joke. You had assumed that he wouldn't be able to comprehend things like sarcasm or anything beyond bad dad jokes, but he was fully capable of understanding and making jokes. Sometimes he'd play dumb and act like your sense of humor went over his head, but he was usually just messing with you.  
  
"Can we hurry it the fuck up, kids?" Hank shouted from the living room. "I'd like to get there before they run out of the good whiskey!"  
  
You patted Connor on the chest. "I'll let you get changed," you told him before leaving the room.  
  
~~~

Gavin hadn't planned on going to the fundraiser, but he figured it wouldn't hurt his chances at being promoted to lieutenant. Besides, there would be free alcohol and actual food besides potato chips. He also knew that Hank and Connor were going; wherever they went outside of work, you were likely to follow. For the first time since you had broken up, he combed and styled his hair, trimmed up the beard he had been growing out of his depression, and dressed up in an old, navy blue suit that had been sitting in his closet.  
  
Once he got to the venue, he immediately went to the bar to get a drink, knowing that he'd need alcohol to get him through this event. He fucking hated going to things like this. He hated crowds, he hated strangers making small talk with him, and he hated having to act like he wasn't a borderline alcoholic suffering from a broken heart.  
  
_Shit, I think I'm turning into Hank,_ he mused, shuddering at the thought.  
  
He sat at the bar and sipped his drink, avoiding eye contact with anyone in order to discourage anyone from talking to him. He sighed as he heard someone take the seat next to him, turning his body in the opposite direction to make it clear that he wasn't interested in having any sort of conversation.  
  
"Hello, Gavin," the man sitting next to him said.  
  
Gavin's eyes grew wide with panic. Even though he hadn't heard that voice in years, he instantly recognized it, and it filled him with dread. He slowly turned to face the man, groaning once he saw his face, confirming his fears. "The fuck are you doing here?"  
  
The man chuckled in response. "It's nice to see you, too, baby brother."  
  
"Fuck off, Kamski," Gavin growled, deciding to chug his drink before ordering another one. He definitely needed alcohol to get through this. He fucking hated Elijah, that goddamn asshole who just _had_ to create those fucking androids.  
  
"There's no need for that language, Detective," he replied. God, Gavin wanted to smack that smug smile off of his face. "Tell me, how's the job going?"  
  
"Oh, it's just a _fucking_ dream," he answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Your stupid fucking androids kept me busy for a while, so thanks for making me work a lot of late nights, asshole."  
  
Elijah tisked at him. "I had nothing to do with their little rebellion. I can't help that they found consciousness," he stated, disguising the pride he felt in his creations.  
  
Gavin scoffed. "Yeah, whatever... fucking smartass," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Gavin's ears perked up when he heard a familiar sound. He whipped his head around, trying to find the source. There you were, sitting at a table only a few feet away, your beautiful laughter ringing in his ears. He smiled softly when he saw you; fuck, you looked so perfect in that dress. His smile faded when he realized what was making you laugh: that fucking piece of plastic was trying to teach you its stupid coin tricks, its hands on yours as it tried to properly position your fingers.  
  
"He's a handsome model, isn't he?" Elijah's voice unknowingly taunted. "I hear he's a fine detective, too. Do you know the beautiful lady he's speaking with?"  
  
"That's my girlfriend," he answered, shocked that he had given his brother an actual answer rather than a snide remark. "Ex-girlfriend," he corrected himself, feeling his blood pressure going up as he continued to watch you and Connor. Hank soon joined the two of you, carrying a plate of appetizers which you immediately dug into you. You looked so happy in that moment; your smile felt like it was stabbing him in the heart. He felt his anger boiling his blood, annoyed that he wasn't the one who was making you laugh.  
  
"That android's a piece of fucking shit, Elijah," Gavin spat at his brother, chugging his second drink as he continued to watch your table. "He's not that handsome, either," he added jealously.  
  
Gavin excused himself to go the restroom, unable to look at you anymore. It was simply too painful. He wondered why you were laughing so much and how the hell you managed to look so unaffected by your breakup. He knew it had been two months, but were you truly over your two-year relationship?

He splashed some cold water on his face, attempting to calm himself down. This was neither the time nor place for a mental breakdown. He looked himself in the mirror, fixed his hair and adjusted his tie before walking out. _Just keep it together,_ he told himself.  
  
As he was leaving the men's room, his eyes lit up. He spotted you down the hall, coming out of the women's bathroom. Your eyes grew wide when you noticed that he had seen you. You froze in place, unsure of what to do. You'd look like a total freak if you ran away, and you couldn't make your way back to Hank and Connor without passing Gavin. Your heartbeat picked up its pace as he walked towards you.  
  
"Hey," he said softly to you, doing his best to sound casual, like the sight of you wasn't a dream come true.  
  
"Hey," you awkwardly responded, swallowing the anger rising in your chest at the very sight of him. You hadn't seen much of Gavin lately; he had been working outside of the police department, only stopping in to drop off paperwork and visit the evidence room and armory. He knew better than to try to see you upstairs. Frankly, you preferred not seeing him, although, you had to admit that he didn't look half bad in a suit... and when the fuck did he grow a beard?  
  
The two of you stood in an awkward, heavy silence for a few moments, both of you unable to move. You chose to look down at your feet, avoiding his gaze as it burned holes into your face.  
  
"You look beautiful," he commented quietly.  
  
"Thank you," you replied, your voice barely a whisper. "I like the new beard," you admitted, mentally kicking yourself for complimenting him. _Remember what he did to you_ , you reminded yourself before you got too lost in your thoughts.  
  
"I really miss you, you know," he told you, scolding himself for sounding so pathetic in public.  
  
You scoffed. "Yeah, well, that's kind of your fault, isn't it?" you retorted, raising your voice slightly.  
  
"Shortcake, look-"  
  
"I'm not your 'shortcake,' Gavin," you angrily cut him off. "You fucked up, okay? Not me."  
  
He sighed, knowing that it was always going to be an uphill battle with you. "You know I never would have hurt you on purpose."  
  
"And why should I believe that?"  
  
"Look, we were together for two years. I never even _looked_ at anyone else when we were together," he tried to assure you. "That fucking woman kissed _me,_ okay? What I told you was the truth. I'll prove it to you once I have that whole case solved, okay?"  
  
You shook your head. "Even if you have some kind of proof of what happened, you can't un-kiss her, you know. Plus, you've been a major dick to Connor and Hank since we broke up," you viciously added. "Connor tells me that you hit him every time you see him, and you purposely bump into Hank whenever you see him holding a cup of coffee so he spills it."  
  
Gavin frowned, hating that you knew how he was acting out. He should have known that the two of them would tell you; they'd do anything to further ruin your image of him. "Is there any way I could convince you to give me another shot?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
You shrugged. "I... I don't know, Gavin. You really broke my fucking heart," you told him bluntly. "Even if I believed your version of events about the kiss, I don't think I could be with someone who treats Hank and Connor the way you do, and-"  
  
"Ugh, that fucking android," Gavin groaned. "Are you fucking that thing now, hmm? Is that it?" he accused.  
  
Your jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Gavin?!"  
  
"What? We all see how it looks at you, Y/N!"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" you hissed. "I'm not fucking Connor," you answered through gritted teeth. "I don't even like Connor like that, you stupid dick! God, why the fuck are you always assuming that I have a thing with him? I don't now, and I certainly didn't when we were together! You drove me fucking crazy with that _bullshit_!"  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have thought that if you didn't hang out with him all the fucking time!" he started to yell back, causing a few guests to look your way.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do while you were working late every fucking night, huh? Did you want me to just fucking sit at home alone while you're making out with your _fucking_ informants?!"  
  
"I didn't fucking kiss her!" he spat at you, taking a step forward. He reached out to grab your arm, but was stopped by Hank's hand swatting him away.  
  
Of course those two would show up now, ruining the only opportunity he had to speak with you in months.  
  
"Let's go for a walk," Connor suggested to you as he took you by the hand, pulling you away from Gavin as your body trembled with anger.  
  
"You need to leave her alone," Hank warned him.  
  
"Stay the fuck out of it," Gavin replied, his jaw clenched.  
  
Hank gave Gavin a stern look before joining you and Connor. Gavin remained in his place, trying to think of what to do next. He wanted to chase after you so he could try to convince you to take him back, but he knew his attempts would be unsuccessful after your little argument. He mentally scolded himself for letting you get away. Again.  
  
Connor had tried to talk you down as you walked with him, alarmed by your rapid heartbeat and raised blood pressure. You were shaking slightly, grinding your teeth as you thought about your encounter with Gavin. It was awfully bold of him to approach you in the first place, but to yell at you like that was unbelievable, especially after everything he did. You were certain you'd never be able to forgive him. Not after this.


	28. Chapter 28

_Today's a new day_ , Gavin reassured himself as he confidently walked upstairs to your office, beaming with hope. He gripped the stack of freshly printed documents tightly; he had even gone through the trouble of highlighting certain portions for you. He shoved Connor out of his way as it tried to prevent him from entering your office, quickly opening the door and plopping the papers on your desk before you could protest his presence.  
  
You cursed yourself for forgetting to lock your door; you hadn't had to worry about it since Gavin had thrown himself into his work. You blankly stared at the stack of papers he had tossed on your desk, refusing to actually read through it. "What's this?" you asked disinterestedly.  
  
Gavin nervously bounced on his toes, his sweating hands stuffed into his pockets. "I, uh, solved that red ice case," he answered uncomfortably. "...And I'm getting promoted to lieutenant."  
  
You rolled your eyes, pushing the papers away from you. "Congratulations," you told him insincerely. "Maybe you can go celebrate with your fucking informant."  
  
He groaned, frustrated by your stubbornness, and walked over to you behind your desk. He anxiously thumbed through the pages until he found the one he had drenched with a yellow highlighter. "Can you please just fucking read this? _Please_?" he begged, glancing at you with hopeful eyes.  
  
You exhaled sharply through your nose, annoyed by his persistence. You threw a dirty glance towards Gavin before taking the page and scanning through the text, the bright yellow straining your eyes.

As you skimmed the lines of text, you gathered that this was the written statement from the informant at the bar. She claimed that Gavin came to her for some leads that could help him find the main red ice distributor and manufacturer. The woman herself was a former red ice dealer, while her boyfriend was a current dealer. She told Gavin that he should speak with him because things had changed since she was in the drug dealing game. However, she wasn't sure exactly were he was because she hadn't seen him in weeks. She then proceeded to get drunk on Gavin's dime and try to seduce him, which he allegedly refused before his angry girlfriend showed up. You were bothered by the fact that she kept using adjectives like "cute" and "handsome" when describing Gavin, bitter jealousy taking over your senses.   
  
You sighed as you placed the paper back down on your desk, covering your face with your hands. "This doesn't really prove anything, Detective Reed," you told him flatly.  
  
Gavin frowned, anxiety building up in his stomach. This had to work. He had planned on this document persuading you to believe him and take him back. Why weren't you apologizing? Why did you still look so angry with him? What the fuck was he supposed to do here?  
  
You leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes, trying to process your feelings. On the one hand, you were still absolutely livid that he kissed that woman back. On the other hand, he had been trying to tell you that he was innocent for months and had taken this extra step to try to prove it to you. You had seen how stressful the breakup was for Gavin. Even now, you could smell the alcohol stuck on his clothes and in his beard. Hell, he grew a goddamn beard because he was too depressed to actually shave!  
  
However, the breakup hadn't been easy on you, either. Your weight was constantly fluctuating due to stress, anxiety, and depression. You had a difficult time focusing on work, especially when you knew Gavin was around. You had been living with Hank and Connor just to keep Gavin away from you.  
  
"Even if I did decide to forgive you for the kiss," you started, Gavin's eyes lighting up at the possibility of your forgiveness, "I don't think I could be with someone who treats Hank and Connor the way you do."  
  
Gavin's face sunk at your words, his entire universe feeling like it was shattering. Fuck, he thought he had been so goddamn close to getting you back!  
  
"There's no way you're going to take me back, is there?" he asked quietly, his heart breaking in two.  
  
You shrugged, half-frowning. "I mean... Fuck, I don't know, Gavin." You couldn't admit to him that you actually kind of missed him. You hated how confusing your emotions were in this moment. Yes, you wanted to soothe his heartache (and yours) a little. Part of you believed that if you could just forgive him, you'd be able to move past the incident and give him another shot. However, forgiveness was something you could never easily give out, especially to someone who had hurt you badly. It didn't help that he had been such a jerk since you had broken up. You certainly weren't ready to forgive Gavin. Not yet.  
  
As you sat there and explored your own feelings, Gavin started to formulate a new plan. Now that he was a lieutenant, he could certainly pull some strings and have more freedom than he did as a detective. If all you needed was for him to stop being mean to Hank and Connor, fine. He'd do it. He'd even take an extra step to prove how committed he was to getting you back.  
  
Without a word, Gavin marched out of your office and rushed downstairs to Captain Fowler's office, leaving you with a puzzled expression on your face. You were surprised that he had given up on pleading with you for the time being, but you couldn't help but feel relief washing over your body once he left. Maybe he was actually going to leave you alone now. 


	29. Chapter 29

"No, no, _NO_ ," Hank loudly protested in Captain Fowler's office. "Absolutely _fucking_ not! Have you lost your mind, Jeffrey?!"  
  
Captain Fowler leaned back in his chair, allowing Hank and Connor to air their grievances with their new arrangement.  
  
"With all due respect, Captain," Connor intervened, placing a hand on Hank's shoulder to settle him, "I don't believe that this is going to work out well for anyone. Besides, Hank and I are more than capable of handling our current cases by ourselves."  
  
"Really?" Captain Fowler asked rhetorically. "Because it seems to me that the two of you have been taking on more cases than you can handle. In fact, you have more open cases now than ever. Perhaps you could benefit from an extra partner."  
  
"Did he suggest this or was it your idea, Fowler?" Hank queried, annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Will the answer to that affect how you treat your cases?" Fowler asked in response.  
  
Hank groaned. "It's a bad idea, Captain. Detective Reed-"  
  
" _Lieutenant_ Reed," Fowler interrupted, correcting Hank, "has proven himself to be a valuable member of the Detroit Police Department. I would not have assigned him to work with you and Connor if I thought it was going to be a waste of time. Speaking of wasting time, Gavin is already waiting for you in his car, so I suggest you get out of my office and close some cases with your new partner."  
  
Hank sighed, having no choice but to accept defeat. Fowler had made it clear that this discussion was over by literally shooing him and Connor out of his office. "Fucking piece of shit," Hank grumbled under his breath as he grabbed a few items from his desk and angrily shoved them into his pockets. His hands were slightly shaking from the rage building up inside of him, barely controlling his urge to fight that stupid asshole.  
  
What the fuck did Gavin plan on happening? That he could impress you by pretending to be friends with him and Connor? He had to know that it wouldn't work, right? Hank would rather die than watch that jerk hurt you again. You were way too good for him in the first place. Hank had resisted the urge to say, "I told you so, Y/N" when you caught Gavin kissing someone else, but he knew that it would only add more salt to your wound.  
  
Connor was also well aware of Gavin's plan, and he didn't intend to let Gavin succeed. He wouldn't go out of his way to be mean to Gavin like Hank would; he'd simply choose to ignore him. He knew that Gavin wouldn't dare to physically abuse him now because it would hurt his efforts to win you back. If Connor was anything like Gavin, he'd use that knowledge to his advantage and perhaps get some well-deserved revenge on the new lieutenant. Thankfully, Connor was nothing like Gavin. Instead, he'd wait for Gavin to fuck up. Connor hypothesized that Gavin would stick to his plan for the next thirty-six hours before giving up and physically assaulting him or Hank. It was only a matter of time.  
  
The duo exchanged uneasy and annoyed glances as they approached Gavin's car, neither one wanting to go in. The two wordlessly argued about which one of them was going to sit in the front with Gavin, neither one of them budging. They had a staring contest, arms folded across their chests, large frowns on their faces, waiting for the other to give in.  
  
"Fine," Connor gave up after a few moments, carefully weighing the potential outcomes. He knew he would only sit in uncomfortable silence; Hank would actually try to fight Gavin, endangering all of their lives.  
  
As soon as they got in the car, Connor regretted his sacrifice. Gavin was sporting his signature cocky smile, his fingers impatiently tapping on the steering wheel. "Hello, new partners," he greeted them, his voice full of malice.  
  
Connor, who was usually a pacifist when it came to personal disputes, suddenly felt the urge to punch Gavin. Perhaps Hank should have taken the passenger seat after all.  
  
~~~  
  
Gavin knew that Connor and Hank wouldn't like working with him, but he didn't anticipate that the pair would flat out refuse to acknowledge him. They didn't make a peep in his car, and once they got to an old crime scene of theirs, they only spoke in hushed voices to each other. Despite his numerous attempts at making small talk, they had nothing at all to say to Gavin. He was barely restraining his urge to show how frustrated he was. He knew they didn't like him, but could they at least give the poor guy a shot at redemption?  
  
Gavin sighed at his lack of progress with the pair and decided to focus on the crime scene. They'd have to talk to him about work stuff, right?  
  
While Gavin was distracted by some scribbled writing on the wall, Hank pulled Connor close to him so he could whisper extra quietly to the android. "Okay, kid, I think you should do your thing."  
  
Connor titled his head and gave Hank a puzzled look. "...My thing?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, your disgusting thing."  
  
"...I'm not sure if I follow, Hank."  
  
Hank groaned out of frustration and mimicked the action he wanted Connor to do. "I'm positive if you do it, Detective Dumbass won't want to work with us anymore."  
  
Connor thought about it, considering what could happen. There was a 68% chance that Hank's prediction would be accurate. In Connor's eyes, they had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He smirked at his partner and gave him a single nod of understanding before waltzing towards Gavin.  
  
Gavin had crouched down to investigate a pool of dried blood on the floor where the victim was murdered. He was looking around the area for any blood splatter to give him clues when Connor came over. The android was still smirking when he crouched down in front of Gavin, making direct eye contact with the new lieutenant as he dipped his index and middle fingers into the dried blood, doing his best to actually get some on his fingers, and resting them against his tongue. He knew he wouldn't get any new information from the blood, but the pointless action was definitely worth seeing the horrified expression on Gavin's face.  
  
Gavin couldn't comprehend what he had just seen. He blinked a few times, hoping that he had been daydreaming, but the android maintained eye contact, telling him that this was all too real. "Did... Did you just...? What...? Why...?" he slowly stammered out in disbelief.  
  
Connor didn't answer as he got up and walked away. He slyly winked at Hank, who was beaming with pride. He gave Connor a subtle thumbs up, nodding in approval.  
  
Gavin stayed in his position, his brain still trying to process the android's actions. That was by far the most disgusting thing he had ever seen in his life. A mostly decayed body full of maggots paled in comparison to this. How the fuck was he supposed to work with these two now if he had to put up with whatever the hell that was? They had to be fucking with him, right?  
  
 ...Right?!  
  
~~~  
  
When Connor and Hank finally made it home, they were irritated as hell. That fucking asshole had made them stay out super late, insisting that they were going to close one of their open cases today. What annoyed them the most was the Reed's persistence had paid off; he was able to find a new piece of evidence that they had overlooked earlier, tying the whole case together. They were furious with themselves for missing something so simple. Connor was taking it particularly hard; he was an android specifically made for this job... How could he have failed so badly?  
  
Moreover, they were pissed off at Gavin. Yes, he helped them close a case, but they had never asked for his help. They didn't want it. They absolutely hated working with him. Even if he wasn't actively being a dick, his motives were to get you back by being friendly with them. His fake cheerfulness and idle small talk were not remotely appreciated. He was still a smug, arrogant bastard who didn't deserve you. They wished that he would let you go so they wouldn't have to work with him anymore, but that didn't seem likely.  
  
As the two entered Hank's house, absolutely exhausted, they saw you lying on the floor, your body slightly shaking as you buried your face in Sumo's side, hugging the dog tightly as he licked your arm.

You were thankful that your sobs were being muffled by the dog's fur. Your head perked up when you heard Hank ask you if you were okay. You hadn't realized that they had come home. You quickly wiped away your tears, embarrassed that they had caught you in the middle of a mental breakdown.  
  
You were thinking about Gavin. Again. You were truly torn by the interaction you had earlier when he made yet another attempt to convince you to take him back. You had been analyzing everything that had transpired between the two of you, and you were starting to believe that he had been nothing but honest with you about what happened with his informant. If he was the scum bag everyone thought he was, he probably would've moved on by now and fucked every girl he could have just to spite you. You were now certain that you overreacted that night and that you should have listened to him. He hadn't done anything to betray your trust in the past.  
  
But what about how he treated you and your little family? Since you met Connor, Gavin had been convinced that you had some non-platonic feelings for the android. Yes, Connor was handsome, and yes, maybe since you had broken up with Gavin you had entertained a few thoughts you had about Connor, but you wouldn't actually pursue him! You simply didn't have those feelings for Connor. Even if you did, you were certain they wouldn't be reciprocated. So, Connor was your friend, plain and simple.  
  
It always bothered you that Gavin refused to get along with Hank. Over the years, you began to see Hank as a father figure. He looked out for you and offered you tons of emotional support; he didn't always know what to say, but he'd be there for you. He was an important person in your life, and you hated how Gavin would act around him.   
  
At this point, you had no idea what you were going to do. You truly missed Gavin and believed his version of events, but that didn't make up for everything else.  
  
"I'm fine," you answered Hank, stifling another sob that had been threatening to escape. "Where have you guys been all night?" you tried to ask nonchalantly, not wanting any questions about why you were upset.   
  
Hank chuckled. "Your fucking dumbass ex is our new partner."  
  
...Did you hear that right?  
  
"Gavin... Gavin Reed is your new partner?" you questioned in disbelief.  
  
The two of them nodded. "I think he plans on being friendly with us so you'll get back together with him," Connor explained.  
  
You didn't know why, but you began to laugh. You were certain that this was only contributing to your mental breakdown.  
  
Connor and Hank watched with confusion and concern as you laughed so hard that tears started to roll down your cheeks. They exchanged nervous glances before Connor picked you up and carried you to bed, your hysterical laughter still filling up the house. 


	30. Chapter 30

Gavin had been working with Hank and Connor for two months, and as much as they'd hate to admit it... he was actually good at his job. He had helped them close every open case they had. They weren't sure how, but Gavin had always been able to find something, whether it was overlooked evidence, finding a new lead, or re-interviewing witnesses. He actually deserved his promotion to lieutenant.  
  
However, none of this meant that they had to like Gavin. They kept their conversations strictly professional, despite Gavin constantly trying to ask questions about you. He was desperate to find out if his plan was working at all, but Hank and Connor wouldn't budge. Connor usually refused to answer Gavin's questions, although he was starting to feel pity for him. He saw that your ex-boyfriend was really trying; he couldn't even remember the last time Lieutenant Reed verbally or physically attacked him. Hank, on the other hand, was far less empathetic and would tell Gavin to fuck off. There was no way in hell he'd ever let that fucker get near you ever again.  
  
Since your favorite duo became a trio, you had totally avoided Hank and Connor at work. Gavin had been stuck to them every minute at work, and you still weren't ready to face him. You were still at war with your emotions, unsure of what kind of relationship you wanted with Gavin, if any.  
  
Gavin was disappointed with the progress he had made, but he wasn't giving up hope. Not yet. This was the only plan he had left to win you back; failure was not an option.  
  
Because the team had closed all of their cases, they were allowed to start working new cases. You were surprised when you heard a knock on the door one evening, not expecting any company. You were in the middle of making dinner for yourself and Hank while he rested in his room, tired from a long day. Connor had also needed a moment alone, so he decided to excuse himself to your room. You quickly stirred the food in the pan and turned the burner down so the food wouldn't burn. You froze when you opened the door to see Gavin standing on Hank's porch. He was honestly shocked that you answered; he was certain that you had seen his car in the driveway.  
  
"Oh, uh... hey, Y/N," he greeted awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
Fuck, you hated how he was looking at you. He always had this look of adoration and hurt in his eyes whenever he made eye contact with you. If you weren't so adamant about not getting back together, you'd take pity on him and do anything you could to make him feel better.  
  
"Hey, um..." you greeted back just as awkwardly, directing your gaze towards your feet to avoid further eye contact.  
  
"I, uh, I'm here for Connor and Hank... Are they around?"  
  
As if on cue, the two of them approached the front door, ready to go. Hank immediately stepped between the two of you, shooting a dirty glance at Gavin before turning to you. "Sorry to run, Y/N, but there was a murder that was just reported," Hank explained gently, patting you on the shoulder. "Save some leftovers for me, okay?"  
  
You nodded before hugging your boys, wishing them luck and asking them to be safe. Gavin's eye twitched as he watched you hug Connor, his heart aching from the scene. He was actually jealous of Connor, angry that he got to hug you. God, he'd kill to have that opportunity again. He lingered in the doorway as the two made their way to his car, not wanting to leave. His feet felt like they were covered in concrete as he tried to find something, anything to say to you.  
  
You gave Gavin a halfhearted smile as he remained in place, watching his eyes flicker between your features. "Good luck, Lieutenant Reed," you told him softly.  
  
Gavin blushed, his eyes lighting up, genuinely smiling for the first time in months. "Thanks, Y/N... I'll try not to keep them for too long okay?"  
  
You nodded, still smiling gently as he left.  
  
~~~  
  
You had fallen asleep on the couch while you watched some romantic comedy you had seen at least a hundred times. Sumo had cuddled up next to you, snoring gently as his large frame pinned you between himself and the cushions on the back of the couch. You groaned while you stretched, trying to reach your phone on the coffee table to check the time. You blinked in surprise at the time, not realizing that it was so late. Your shock quickly turned to worry, wondering why Hank and Connor weren't home yet. You patted Sumo on the back, asking him to let you up. He huffed in protest but jumped off of the couch.  
  
You got up and checked Hank's bedroom, hoping that he and Connor had seen you sleeping on the couch and decided to just let you sleep. Your anxiety started to build up when you didn't see Hank. You checked your room for Connor, but he was nowhere to be seen, either.  
  
You went back to the couch and sat, taking deep breaths to calm yourself down. _It's okay_ , you told yourself. _They probably just got caught up with their murder case and forgot to reach out to you. That's all. You're freaking yourself out for no reason._  
  
The loud vibrating of your phone against the coffee table snapped you out of your thoughts, the unknown number causing you to become even more anxious.  
  
"Hello?" you answered, your heart rapidly thumping in your chest.  
  
"Hi, am I speaking with F/N L/N?" a man's voice asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Hello Ms. L/N, my name is Sam and I'm calling  from Detroit Memorial Hospital. I have you listed as the emergency contact for Mr. Gavin Reed and Mr. Hank Anderson, and-"  
  
"Holy fuck, are they okay? Please tell me they're okay," your panicked voice trembled, praying that you weren't about to hear that they were dead.  
  
"They're fine, Ms. L/N," Sam calmly assured you. "There was an incident and both men were injured, but they're stable. Are you able to come to the hospital?"  
  
You immediately grabbed your keys and ran out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
You ran into Connor on the elevator as you made your way up to the floor where Hank and Gavin were being treated. You breathed a sigh of relief, immediately pulling the android in for a hug, which he reciprocated. "What the fuck happened?" you asked him with a shaky voice. "Where have you been?"  
  
He ran his fingers through your hair, knowing that that was an effective method of soothing you when you were upset. "It's alright," he said softly. "I was at the station with the suspect. I'm sorry I didn't call you right away."  
  
You pulled back from the hug, sobbing violently. "Are they okay?"  
  
Connor nodded, wiping your tears away with his thumbs. "They're going to be okay, Y/N. They don't have any life-threatening injuries. Although, I doubt they're going to feel well for sometime..."  
  
"Connor," you said sternly, grabbing him by the tie. "What. The fuck. Happened?"  
  
Connor hesitated, unsure of how to phrase it. He was still in disbelief of what happened. "The suspect had tried to shoot Hank when he had him cornered, but... Lieutenant Reed jumped in front of him, saving Hank in the process. After Reed fell, Hank and the suspect shot at the same time, although the wounds were non-fatal in both cases. With the suspect incapacitated, I was able to apprehend him."  
  
You shook your head, unsure if you had heard the story right. "Gavin took a bullet for Hank?"  
  
Connor nodded. "Yes... I... I also feel it's worth mentioning that Gavin was able to help subdue the suspect when he was trying to fight me."  
  
"...He helped you, too? Even though he was shot?"  
  
_What the fuck?_  
  
When you got to the room where Hank and Gavin were recovering, you went straight to Hank and hugged him, looking him over. "Jesus, Y/N," Hank groaned as he winced from the sudden movement. "I'm fine, I'm fine, it's okay... You can let go of me."

You placed a ginger kiss on top of Hank's head, assessing the damage. He was apparently shot in the thigh; he'd be on crutches for a while, you were sure. You walked over to Gavin's bed and rested your hand on top of his, smiling softly as you tried to hide your tears. He was okay; he had been shot on the right side of his chest, more towards his shoulder.  
  
Gavin couldn't believe his eyes as you stood in front of him, quietly crying for him. He wasn't sure if he was still high on morphine, but you looked like a literal angel, the delicate touch of your hand feeling like heaven to him. He wasn't happy about the circumstances that had brought you here, but, _fuck_ , he was delighted at the sight of you.  
  
He returned your smile, greeting you in a weak voice. "Hey, Y/N."  
  
You kissed his forehead and delicately caressed his cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I told you a million times that I'm tough," he said with a small laugh followed by a pained groan.  
  
Gavin had been surprised by his own actions. He never thought he'd try to protect his new partners, as he'd be lying if he said he never thought about them tragically dying and being there to comfort you, but here he was with a bullet hole. He was more shocked by the fact that he did it out of instinct. He wasn't even thinking of how good this would make him look and how it would rebuild your image of him; he was legitimately looking out for his partners in that moment.  
  
You weren't quite ready to take Gavin back, but he was off to a good start. It was hard to stay mad at someone who had risked his own life to save your little family.   



	31. Chapter 31

As soon as Ruth heard about what had happened to her son, she sped over to Detroit to take care of Gavin. She was often in the room when you stopped by to visit Hank and Gavin. It felt quite awkward whenever Ruth was around, as she was upset with the fact that you had broken up with Gavin in the first place. Unlike you, she believed his version of events with his informant, no questions asked. She couldn't blame you, though, as it was quite easy for her to see your side of the story. Still, you had broken her only child's heart. The two of you had often caught yourselves struggling to talk with one another. The unbearable tension in the room caused you to cut your visits short.  
  
Hank was released from the hospital a few days before Gavin was, so your visits to the hospital became less frequent while you and Connor tried your best to help out Hank at home, despite him protesting any assistance as he hobbled around on his crutches. He was far too proud to accept any help while his leg properly healed.  
  
As you were helping change the dressing on Hank's leg, the lieutenant got serious with you, momentarily pushing away his pride to talk about his feelings. "I didn't think the kid would take a bullet for me," he started, heaving a large sigh from his chest. "Makes me feel kind of bad for being mean to him, y'know? And- Ah, _fuck_! That stings!" he winced as you placed some rubbing alcohol on his wound, trying to clean the area.  
  
"Oh, suck it up, Pops," you replied sarcastically, replacing the gauze on his leg. "Anyway, you know as well as I do that Gavin deserved some of that."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "True, but still... How do I thank him, you know? He basically saved my life... But I can't stand him... Ughh," he groaned as he fell backwards onto his mattress.  
  
You giggled. "I don't know, Hank. Maybe just take him out for drinks sometime?" you tried to offer.  
  
He let out another sigh, bringing his arm across his face to cover his eyes. "Y/N, I think I might've told Gavin something when I was pretty high on pain meds," he confessed.  
  
You furrowed your brow, unsure of what Hank could've said that would weigh down on him so much. "What was it?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Connor entering the room. "Excuse me, Y/N," he politely interrupted. "You have a visitor."  
  
You cocked your head, feeling totally confused. "Who is it?"  
  
Connor looked behind him, making sure that he wasn't followed before taking a step towards you, answering in a very quiet voice. "It's Gavin's mother. If you don't mind, I think we should switch places. She seems quite hostile towards me," he told you, placing a hand on your shoulder. "Please don't leave me alone with her. She frightens me."  
  
You laughed, brushing Connor's hand off of your shoulder and patting his back. "I'll take care of it, Con," you assured him before turning to Hank. "We're not done with this discussion," you sternly told him, pointing a finger in his direction.  
  
Hank chuckled. "You'll forget about this whole thing within thirty minutes!"  
  
"No, I won't!" you called over your shoulder as you left his bedroom to greet Ruth as she sat on the couch, her body tense as she waited for you. "Hi, Ruth," you said as you stood in front of her, doing your best to be cheerful. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I... I'd like to talk to you about Gavin," she said hesitantly. "Would you care to go out for ice cream?"  
  
"Oh, uhhh..." You were caught off guard by her entire proposition. You weren't sure why she'd come over here just to ask you that. You couldn't remember the last time you had gone out just for ice cream, and you certainly didn't know why she wanted to talk about Gavin. "Um, sure, Ruth. Let me just make sure everything's alright with Hank and Connor before we head out, okay?"  
  
Ruth rolled her eyes at the mention of Connor's name, partially blaming the android for her son's condition. If he was supposed to be such a perfect machine, why didn't it protect Gavin from harm? Stupid piece of plastic...  
  
You couldn't help but notice where Gavin got his signature eye roll from, especially when it came to the mere mention of androids.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm not sure how to ask this," Ruth told you as you sat at a table together, just beginning to dig into your ice cream. "...Would you be willing to stay with Gavin while he recovers?"  
  
Your grimaced, not sure how to answer without sounding like a jerk. "You know, Ruth, I-"  
  
"I know it might be awkward based on your, erm, _history_ ," she interrupted, somehow reading your thoughts. "But I could only get a week off to take care of Gavin, and I have to go back to Ann Arbor the day after they're releasing him. I know he doesn't really have anyone else around here to help him, so I'm hoping you'll at least consider," she explained, absentmindedly stabbing her ice cream with her spoon as it slowly melted in front of her.  
  
"Ruth... I don't know," you answered honestly. "We've been broken up for so long, and-"  
  
"Y/N, I'm going to be honest with you," she interrupted again, pushing her ice cream away from her. "Gavin misses you."  
  
You gave her a lopsided smile, blushing slightly. "Ruth, I know. He tried to win me back for _months_."  
  
Ruth shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she debated telling you everything she knew. "He talks about you all the time, dear. I've heard him whisper your name several times when he's passed out on pain meds," she confessed. "He won't let me shave off that damned beard because apparently you made _one_ comment about liking it. Even your little friend Hank said that your android often hears you mumbling about how much you miss him in your sleep."  
  
God damn it, Hank! Why wouldn't he tell you that?! More importantly, why is Connor gossiping about your dreams to Hank?!  
  
Ruth reached across the table, placing her hand on top of yours as she begged. "Please, Y/N. If you love him at all, please help him out now. He needs you."  
  
You sighed, knowing that Ruth was right. You loved Gavin. You didn't for a while, but you had admitted to yourself that you made a mistake breaking up with him. He didn't deserve nearly as much shit as you had given him during those months. Your refusal to hear him out had _tortured_ him every day. The least you could do now was help him in his time of need.  
  
~~~  
  
When Ruth told him that you would be taking care of him when he got out of the hospital, he nearly cried; he didn't know if it was from his new dose of oxycodone, being overwhelmed by his emotions, or a combination of the two.  
  
"What made her say yes?" he asked his mother, strictly out of curiosity. He wanted to know what had convinced you to stop punishing him, as he had been trying hard to get your attention for months.   
  
Ruth shrugged, concealing her smile. "I'm not sure, dear," she lied, adjusting Gavin's pillow to prop him up so he could eat. "You're welcome," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. 


	32. Chapter 32

Gavin had tried to sleep before Ruth left, but not even his sleep-inducing pain medication could knock him out. He was too excited to see you, to have you help him out when he truly needed you. He knew this was his big chance to get you back, and he'd rather die than watch you leave him again. He lied on the couch, anxiously awaiting your arrival while his mother observed his nervous fidgeting, trying to tell him to be mindful of his wound. His eyes lit up as you finally walked through his front door. You were definitely a sight for sore eyes.  
  
"Hey, Ruth," you greeted meekly, feeling Gavin's eyes on you. You felt a whirl of emotions as you made eye contact with your former lover, unsure of how to decipher your own mood. "Hi, Gav," you said softly to him, setting your things down on the floor.  
  
Stepping back into Gavin's home was strange.  Everything felt so familiar yet different. His house looked like it hadn't been cleaned since you left. You noticed that he had an absurd number of liquor bottles littering his kitchen counters, his coffee table, and his night stand. You noticed a hole in one of his bedroom walls, assuming that he had punched it after you dumped him. He had never bothered to patch it up. You were glad that in spite of his apparently neglected home, Toki was still being taken care of. It looked like Gavin had still been able to properly feed him and clean out his litter box. The cat had greeted you like an old friend, rubbing against your leg and purring loudly, his entire body vibrating.  
  
"Aww, hey, buddy!" you exclaimed as you picked up the gigantic cat, allowing him to rub his cheek across yours as a sign of affection.  
  
Gavin felt like he was turning into putty as he watched you and Toki. This... This was the little family he missed having around. "He missed you," Gavin commented quietly, reaching out to stroke the cat as you held him.  
  
Ruth looked at the scene with total adoration. She swore she hadn't seen or heard Gavin be so content in months; it was nice that her boy was on the right path to snap him out of his depression. It was unfortunate that he had to literally risk his life to get to this point, but she could only be thankful that he had a second chance at true happiness.  
  
"Well, I should probably get going," Ruth stated as she stood up, her belongings already packed in her car. She pulled you in for a quick hug, whispering, "Thank you, Y/N. I know you'll take care of him," before pressing a soft kiss to your forehead. She turned to Gavin and gave him a long hug, squeezing him as tightly as she could without aggravating his wound. "Take care, Gavin," she said gently, kissing his cheek. "Good luck," she whispered into his ear before pulling away.  
  
Once Ruth left, you weren't sure what to do. You stood in place, awkwardly stroking Toki until he leapt from your arms in order to pursue a spider he spotted in the hallway. You shoved your hands in the pockets of your hoodie, anxiously bouncing on your toes as you tried to avoid Gavin's gaze.  
  
He couldn't stop looking at you. After months of refusing to just talk to him, you were here. You were going to take care of him. He had never been so happy to see anyone in his entire life.  
  
"You can sit, you know," he said, breaking the heavy silence that had enveloped the two of you.  
  
You took a seat on the far end of the couch by Gavin's feet, struggling to get comfortable. It was simply too strange to be back here, to even be in the same room as someone you had once loved so much.  
  
"How are you feeling?" you asked, slightly turning your body towards him.  
  
He shrugged his unaffected shoulder. "I'm alright. It hurts, but, y'know, it's going to be sore for a while. How's Hank?"  
  
Your lips parted slightly, your brain unable to process the fact that he had actually asked about your pseudo-father, his question seeming to be genuine. "He's fine," you answered. "He won't let anyone help him, of course, but Connor's holding down the fort while I'm here."  
  
For the first time ever, you didn't see a flash of jealousy on Gavin's face when you mentioned Connor. Instead, you only saw legitimate concern and understanding. Who was this man, and what did he do with the real Gavin Reed?!  
  
"I'm glad to hear that," he responded with a soft smile, his eyes meeting yours.  
  
The two of you sat in silence, maintaining eye contact, both unsure of what to say next. It had felt like a lifetime had passed since you had shared this couch with Gavin. You felt like a phantom of your former self as you stared back at the young lieutenant, your old feelings starting to swell in your chest. You could see that he had changed; he was no longer the enormous dickhead he was all that time ago. He was no longer interested in pushing away your loved ones; in fact, he actually seemed to care about them, at least a little bit. Perhaps being here with him wasn't going to be as weird as you thought it would be.  
  
~~~  
  
You weren't sure exactly when it had happened, but Gavin had fallen asleep with his head on your lap after dinner. The two of you decided to order pizza and watched whatever Gavin wanted during and after you ate. He had chosen to play his favorite episodes of the X-Files, another cheesy, supernatural crime show from the 90s. You were reminded of your first weekend at Gavin's house when he had excitedly shown you Twin Peaks. Hell, you were even eating the same kind of pizza as you were then.  
  
Gavin had popped a pill with his meal, drowsiness quickly overtaking him. He had started by resting his head on your shoulder, forgetting that you may have had personal boundaries that you weren't ready to cross yet. You didn't mind at all, though. It felt nice having him close to you again. You no longer felt anger clouding your thoughts when he got close to you. Instead, you felt a familiar sense of comfort, especially as his head slowly sunk onto your lap. You couldn't resist the urge to card his hair through your fingers, occasionally moving your hand down to his face to scratch his beard. He nuzzled against your delicate skin, humming contentedly as he drifted off to sleep. You watched him as he slept, his soft snores vibrating against your legs as they escaped from his slightly parted lips.  
  
A part of you was alarmed, telling you to run away before it was too late, reminding you of everything you've been through. However, the other voice in your head blocked it out, suggesting that it was time to forgive him and move on. It didn't hurt that he looked absolutely adorable in that moment, your name occasionally whispered from his mouth, smiling after each mention.  
  
~~~  
  
When Gavin eventually woke up from his drug-induced nap, you helped him get ready for bed. You had to help him remove his shirt, as he couldn't quite maneuver his right arm out of his shirt without feeling pain where he was shot. You hadn't realized that the bullet had gone straight through him, leaving him with stitches on his back as well. You frowned as you cleaned his wounds, thinking about how much worse this could have been.  
  
Gavin winced a little as you applied some alcohol onto his wounds, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth. "I hate this shit," he said through gritted teeth. "If I ever get shot again, I hope it kills me so I don't have to deal with this," he joked.  
  
You let out a humorless chuckle, trying to fight back your concerned tears as you playfully slapped his leg. "Don't joke like that!"  
  
His face sunk once he realized that you were on the verge of crying. He gently caressed your face, tracing small circles on your cheek to soothe you. "Hey," he said gently, "it's okay. I'm okay. Please, don't cry, sweetheart."  
  
You surprisingly didn't care that he had just used a pet name on you despite not being together. You held the hand that caressed your face, embracing the comfort it provided you. "You could've died, Gavin!"  
  
"Y/N, I'm fine," he insisted, pulling you in for a hug. "I did what I had to so I could keep my partners safe, and now we're all still alive, okay? It's just part of the job, shortcake."  
  
You giggled at your old nickname as tears still streamed down your face. "I haven't heard that name in a while..."

He half-smiled at you, cupping your chin so you'd be looking at him. "Yeah, well, we haven't really talked since... you know," he implied, not wanting to actually say the words to describe the circumstances of your breakup. "I've really missed you, Y/N."  
  
You sniffled, still trying to control your tears. "I... I missed you, too," you confessed, looking down at your lap. "I'm sorry," you said, your sobs violently building up in your chest again.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, wiping your tears away with his thumb.  
  
You shrugged. "I didn't trust you when I should have, Gav. I knew that you wouldn't actually do anything to hurt me, but I just... I don't know... I really didn't like what I saw at the bar that night, okay?"  
  
"Well, I'm glad you finally believe me," he told you, still gently cupping your face. "I was a major dick, though... I can't blame you for hating me. I'm sorry for being mean, y'know... to you... and Hank... and Connor."  
  
You smiled, pulling away from Gavin to caress his cheek. He smiled back at you, gazing at you lovingly as he searched your eyes, trying to think of something to say. Your eyes flickered to his mouth, and before you could actively think about what you were doing, you leaned in, pressing your lips against his. You were surprised by how much you liked feeling his beard against your face; it was much softer than the usual stubble he had when you were dating.

Gavin's eyes widened with shock at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss, reciprocating the action. _Finally_ , he thought to himself, nearly sobbing because of how amazing this felt. He had waited for this moment for far too long.  _She's back!_

It was by far the sweetest, slowest, most meaningful kiss the two of you had ever shared. 

After a few moments, you broke it off, coming to your senses. "I-I'm sorry," you stammered, letting out a breathless laugh. "I... I'll let you go to bed," you told him as you started to stand up to leave him alone.  
  
He was quick to grab your hand, catching you before you got too far away. "You don't have to sleep on the couch, y'know," he said sweetly. "There's plenty of room on the bed. Besides, I'll probably sleep better if you're next to me."  
  
You nodded, happy that he had said something. "Sure, Gavin. I'll just go change into my pajamas quick."  
  
"Don't take too long, shortcake," he told you playfully. "I don't know how much longer I can take sleeping in this cold bed."


	33. Chapter 33

You didn't think you'd fall for Gavin again so quickly, but after spending a few weeks at his place, you saw how much he had truly changed for the better. He didn't complain when you left him alone for a little while to check on Hank and Connor. Surprisingly, he insisted that you'd go to Hank's house to make sure everything was okay, telling you that they probably needed your help more than he did. Besides, he'd likely sleep on the couch while you were gone.  
  
He was also much sweeter to you. Sure, he had shown you affection when you were dating, but this felt different. Every little touch was meaningful; even something as simple as holding hands felt significant to the both of you. He hadn't even tried to convince you to have sex with him yet; he was just happy that you were physically there with him. He knew he'd have a chance once his wound healed a little more and every movement wouldn't make him feel like that area was on fire.  
  
This didn't stop him from kissing you, though. He'd take every opportunity he could to express his gratitude and love for you as best he could, and he knew exactly when, where, and how to kiss you. He'd give you sweet, gentle kisses all over your face when you woke up, quick kisses on your lips when you'd help him throughout the day, and deep, hot, passionate kisses after long talks when you were in bed. The two of you had been analyzing your relationship; what you liked, what you missed when you were apart, and what needed to change if you were going to give it another shot.  
  
Despite your current situation, you hadn't officially taken Gavin back. He was hurt by this, but he understood that you didn't want to immediately get back together with him. You both knew that it was just a matter of time before you made it official.  
  
About a month and a half after the incident, you had driven Gavin to one of his checkups to make sure that everything was healing nicely. The doctor told him that he'd probably have a very nasty scar, but other than that, he was fine. He was told that he could start cutting back on his pain medication and start physical therapy to help him heal and get back to his former self. The two of you were relieved, although Gavin made it very clear that he wasn't excited about going to physical therapy.  
  
After the appointment, you made a quick stop at Hank's house to see how he was managing. Connor had answered the door, prepared to hug you until he saw Gavin. He paused and straightened himself, keeping his arms at his sides. "Hello, Y/N... and Lieutenant Reed."  
  
Gavin threw him a lopsided smile. "Connor," he greeted him, nodding in acknowledgment.  
  
You threw your arms around the android, patting his back as you hugged him. "Hey, Con!"  
  
Connor cautiously watched Gavin's reaction before hugging you back. He was certain that the young lieutenant would mouth a vague threat or give him a dirty look, but Gavin only smiled softly.  
  
Gavin raised an eyebrow when he caught Connor's suspicious gaze, but he didn't dare to interrupt the hug. He had finally accepted that Connor and Hank were like family to you and that he was wrong to act so jealous around them.  
  
When you got inside, you observed Hank half-asleep on the couch, his bad leg fully extended while the other hung off the edge. One of his arms was dangling, gently petting Sumo as he slept on the floor next to him. You walked up behind him and playfully ruffled his hair. "Hey, sleepyhead! How are you feeling?"  
  
Hank peeled one of his eyes open, looking at you with annoyance and thankfulness. "I was fine until you showed up and ruined my nap!"  
  
"Oh, hush," you told him, lightly slapping his shoulder. "You know you miss me!"  
  
As Hank started to sit up so you could sit next to him, he noticed Gavin uncomfortably standing by the door. "Oh, uhh... Hi, Reed," he awkwardly greeted him. "How's the, uh...?" he asked, gesturing towards his afflicted area.  
  
"It's fine, y'know... Doctor says it's healing well, so..." Gavin answered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "How's your leg?"

"Fine. Just fine," Hank replied, his eyes flickering between the two of you. He had a hunch that something was going on, but he didn't want to comment on it.   
  
Connor had been observing the two of you since you walked in. He had been standing beside you as you spoke to Hank, carefully scanning you. Your stress levels had gone up as soon as Hank saw Gavin but slowly went down as they moved on from their initial discussions about their injuries. They started to talk about the details of the last case they had worked on, mainly focusing on how crazy the guy who shot them was. Your body relaxed once they seemed to be having a naturally flowing conversation. Connor noticed that your serotonin levels would slightly increase and your pupils would dilate when you looked at Gavin. He noticed the same thing happened when Gavin looked at you. That wasn't all he noticed, though.  
  
Suddenly, you felt a hand on your shoulder, fingers gently stretching and pulling the collar of your shirt. "Connor, what the fuck?!" you shouted, whipping your head around to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Y/N," he apologized with a knowing smirk. "I noticed that you had a bruise on the crook of your neck. Are you alright?"  
  
Your face turned bright red as you hurriedly covered the spot with your hand. Gavin met your eyes and smirked proudly, while Hank just hung his head down, shaking it slightly.  
  
"So that's starting up again, hmm?" Hank accused with a hint of disappointment in his voice. His suspicions had been confirmed. Of course, he had anticipated this because you had been spending so much time with Gavin, but he wasn't sure how to feel about it. He'd never totally approve of Gavin, but he couldn't tell you how to live your life. Besides, the guy had seemed truly sorry for everything that happened between the two of you. Fuck, he even took a bullet to protect his partners... How could he hate someone that saved his life?  
  
Hank noticed how embarrassed you were as you tried and failed to stammer out a proper response. "Hank, look, like... y-you know, it's not like... uh..."  
  
"Look, kids, it's not my business what you do at your place," Hank interrupted your useless fumbling. "But you should know, Reed, that if you ever hurt her again, I'll shoot you," he jokingly threatened.  
  
Gavin let out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't dream of it, Hank. Do you really think I'd fuck it up again?"  
  
"Hmm... I'd say you there's at least a twenty-five percent chance you mess up," Connor joked, smirking at Gavin.  
  
~~~  
  
When you got back to Gavin's place, he decided to jump in the shower, stating that going to the doctor's office always made him feel gross. As he let the warm water wash over him, he inspected his wound, lightly poking it and moving his shoulder to see how it would react. He still felt a little sore, but it was nowhere near as awful as it had been. He was actually proud of how it was healing, mentally thanking you for taking care of him so well. He believed that you must have possessed some sort of secret healing abilities, as he was certain he wouldn't have felt better if you had refused to his mother's suggestion.  
  
The smile on his face faded as he continued to stare at the scarring wound, pondering what could've happened that day. He could've died. He'd never see you again. He'd never have the opportunity to reconcile with you and tell you how much he truly loved you. He'd never get to hold or kiss you again. He'd never get to feel the comforting warmth of your body as you slept next to him, curled up with his arms wrapped around you, making you feel so safe and loved. These thoughts terrified the young lieutenant. The idea of never seeing you again was a fate worse than death.  
  
As he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, he wondered what the fuck he was waiting for. You were here with him, weren't you? You allowed him to kiss you and cuddle with you, didn't you? You had forgiven him, hadn't you? What was stopping the two of you from just going for it and giving your relationship another try?  
  
Gavin found you lying on the bed, playing with Toki as the cat carefully attacked your hand as you moved it under the blanket. He leaned against the doorway, taking a moment to soak in the scene before him. Fuck, he had missed you so badly. There's no way he'd let you get away again.  
  
"Can I help you?" you asked Gavin, catching his gaze as he spaced out, his eyes staring at you intensely.   
  
He smiled softly at you, feeling brave as he strolled over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a familiar box, wordlessly opening it for you.  
  
You furrowed your brow, puzzled by his gesture. You gingerly picked up your old necklace, smiling fondly as you watched how it caught the light in his room. Toki attempted to swat at it, but you were able to snatch it away from him quickly enough.  
  
Gavin joined you on the bed and pulled you up onto his lap. You straddled him as you put on the necklace, his hands on your legs as he lovingly gazed at you. "So... what do you say?" he asked, rubbing small circles against your thighs with his thumbs.  
  
You giggled, caught off guard by his question. "About what?"  
  
"You know... us," he answered, gently squeezing your thighs. "Will you please take me back, shortcake? Like, can we make this official or whatever?"  
  
You nodded, grinning ear to ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OFFICIAL! ALEXA THIS IS SO HAPPY PLAY "I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE" (or whatever the hell you kids listen to these days)!
> 
> Next stop... the tender loving fuck we've been waiting for!


	34. Chapter 34

Gavin pulled you in for a kiss, which started innocently enough. Your lips were simply pressed against his, staying relatively still as the two of you enjoyed the sensation and the significance of the simple gesture. He parted his lips and dragged his tongue across your bottom lip, requesting more access to your mouth. You obliged and opened up, allowing your tongues to feverishly collide as your sweet, simple kiss became hot and deep.  
  
You rested your hands on his chest, being careful to avoid his injured area. You felt his erection growing underneath his towel, begging to be set free. You gave into your own desires and ground your hips against his, causing his cock to twitch with excitement.  
  
Gavin pulled away from the kiss to speak to you. "Please, let me fuck you, shortcake... I've missed you so fucking much," he grunted as you continued to move against him.  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to it?" you asked with concern, placing your forehead against his. "I mean, I don't want you to hurt yourself and make things worse, y'know?"  
  
He laughed lightly, his hot breath tickling your skin. "Don't you worry about me, sweetheart. I'll be fine. So, do you wanna do this or not?"  
  
You eagerly nodded and resumed your grinding against his hips. The two of you shared another long, passionate kiss before Gavin flipped you onto your back and attacked your neck with more kisses, biting and sucking your most sensitive areas. A soft moan escaped from your mouth as you thought about how much you had missed this. You'd gladly let him leave as many hickeys as he wanted. You had always adored these tokens of affection; you loved the thought of everyone knowing that you were _his_ again.  
  
He wasted no time getting you out of your clothes, eagerly pulling your shirt over your head and tearing your jeans from your legs. He kissed every inch of your newly exposed skin, relishing the softness of your body against his lips. He quickly unclasped your bra and tossed it across the room, slightly blushing as he took in the sight of you in just your underwear. "Fuck, you're so beautiful," he said breathlessly before taking one of your breasts into his hot mouth, dragging his tongue over your nipple. You gasped loudly at the feeling, causing his signature cocky grin to grow on his face.  
  
He slowly moved down your torso, planting soft kisses on your abdomen as he trailed down to your pelvis. He traced a finger over your clothed crotch as he kissed your inner thighs, enjoying seeing you squirm underneath him.  
  
"Did you miss me, shortcake?" he teased, adding a little more pressure to your clit.  
  
You bit your lip and tried to focus on the sensation as you answered him. "Fuck, _yes_ , Gavin... It's been too long..."  
  
He smirked at you, hunger taking over his eyes. "I know, baby... _Fuck_ , you're already so wet for me, aren't you?" he asked rhetorically. He hooked his fingers over your underwear and looked up at you. "May I?"  
  
You nodded, granting him permission as you lifted your hips slightly to make it easier for him to remove your underwear. You moaned as he dragged his thumb over your clit, his pupils dilated as he watched your reactions. He slowly slid one finger into your entrance, loving the sounds of your hitched breaths as he pumped his finger in and out of you. He quickly added a second finger, picking up his pace as he flicked his tongue against your clit, causing you to buck your hips.  
  
"Fuuuck... Gavin," you moaned, reaching down to pull his hair. You loved how perfectly he was moving against you, the knot in your stomach tightening as he curled his fingers against your most sensitive spot and his tongue worked wonders against your clit. The added sensation of his beard tickling your sex didn't hurt, either.  
  
Just as you felt yourself coming undone, Gavin ceased his actions, completely withdrawing from your crotch. You whined as you watched him lick your juices from your fingers, his beard glistening with your essence. He came back up to you and began assaulting your neck again, reviving the bruised flesh.

He teased the head of his dripping cock against your entrance for a few moments, loving how you whined for more.  
  
"Are you ready, shortcake?" he whispered tenderly in your ear, lining himself up with your entrance.  
  
You nodded. "Just go slow, okay? It's been a while, you know?"  
  
"I'll go _so_ fucking slow, shortcake," he promised, slowly pressing into you. He had missed the pleasantly surprised gasp you always made when he first entered you. Fuck, you always sounded like music to his ears. He stopped when he managed to get his tip past your folds, giving you a moment to adjust.  
  
You placed a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss, needing to feel more of him. "Gavin... _please_..." you whined, your chest heaving.  
  
He complied with your request, slowly sinking himself deeper inside of you, observing how beautifully your face contorted with every passing inch. Once he was completely inside of you, he rested his head on your shoulder, too focused on how good you felt around his cock. You felt even better than he remembered. You felt like heaven. You felt like home.  
  
You had also missed this too much. You loved how well he fit inside you, how sweetly he spoke to you, and how gentle he was being with you. It was a contrast to how you had made love in the past, but it was a welcomed change of pace. You needed this tenderness now more than ever.  
  
He gave you a few shallow thrusts before pulling out of you. He gingerly slid back in, going a little quicker with each thrust until he found a good pace. "Fuck, sweetheart," he mumbled against your neck. "You feel so fucking good... I missed you so fucking much, honey... Unf, you have _no_ idea how much I thought about this..."  
  
You wrapped your legs around Gavin's waist, crossing them at the ankles to keep him from going too far away from you. Your head rolled back in ecstasy as you allowed him to pound into you, fully enjoying the feeling of his cock brushing against your g-spot. "I missed you, too, Gav," you whispered back, wrapping your arms around him and holding onto him for dear life as he picked up the pace.  
  
Every thrust was deliberate, meant to send you closer to the edge. He wanted to see you melt underneath him, to hear you cry out his name as you reached your orgasm, to clench around him tightly and drain everything you could from him. He wanted to see that look of pure bliss on your face as he came, his cock twitching as he spilled his release deep inside of you. He needed it. Now.  
  
He caught your lips in a quick, passionate kiss before burying his head in the crook of your neck, adjusting himself slightly to hit you from a new angle which he knew would drive you crazy. You screamed as he doubled his efforts, ruthlessly slamming into you as he hit your sweet spot perfectly. He grabbed one of your hands and pinned it against the mattress, intertwining your fingers to ground you.  
  
You mewled as the pressure built up inside of you, making you tremble with pleasure as Gavin's body kept you in place. Your hips started to move against his, needing him deeper. " _Fuck_! Gavin!" you shouted as he found the perfect rhythm to make your body sing.  
  
"Oh, _fuck_ , shortcake," he grunted, sucking on your neck. "I love you so fucking much, honey. Fuck... I-I love you, Y/N..."  
  
"I love you, too," you breathed out, the tender words aiding your release. You screamed as your orgasm tore through you, hanging onto Gavin as he continued to pound into you, encouraging you to ride out your high.  
  
"Fuck, baby, I'm close," he moaned as his hips stuttered, losing their perfect rhythm. "Is it okay if I cum inside of you?"  
  
You nodded. "Fuck, Gav, _yes_ , please!"  
  
As soon as you had consented, Gavin let go, cumming harder and deeper inside of you than he ever had before. His movements slowed as he emptied himself inside of you, your pussy tightly clenched around him as you coaxed every last drop from him.   
  
The two of you panted as you came down from your respective highs, exchanging lazy kisses as you tried to regulate your breathing. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of you, resting his head on your chest. You idly played with his hair as he listened to your slowing heartbeat, the two of you processing what just happened.  
  
"That was... intense," Gavin commented, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
You nodded in agreement, too exhausted to form words. "Did you mean what you said?" you asked after a moment of silence.  
  
Gavin gently smiled against your chest, nodding slightly. "Yeah, I did. I love you so fucking much, shortcake," he told you again, tilting his head up to kiss you.  
  
"I love you, too, Gavin," you told him sincerely, kissing his forehead.  
  
Both of you briefly drifted off to sleep, mutual feelings of love, understanding, and security flowing between you. You had never felt more confident in your relationship with Gavin, and he had never been happier in his entire life. You were certain that the two of you would have a promising future together.


	35. Chapter 35

You knew he had been up to something, but you didn't know what he had been planning. In the weeks leading up to your birthday, Gavin had been behaving strangely; you had noticed him nervously drumming his fingers against various surfaces, and he was unusually quiet. You had asked him several times if he was okay, and he had always insisted that he was fine and that he was just anxious about some of the cases he had been working on. You decided not to press him too much, choosing to believe that he'd tell you if something was wrong.   
  
When your birthday finally rolled around, Gavin absolutely spoiled you. When you got to work, you found a beautiful bouquet of flowers in your office along with a cheesy card and your favorite candy. After work, he took you out for an expensive dinner, even though you insisted that you were fine with just getting fast food. He had even ordered your favorite dessert at the restaurant, ignoring your complaints about spending even more of his money. He smirked and told you that it was nothing and that he still had more presents for you back home.   
  
He wasn't lying. He had _a lot_ more waiting for you at home. He handed you a few gift bags and boxes, eagerly waiting for you to see how well he had done. He knew you'd love everything, as he had been listening whenever you said you liked or wanted something.   
  
You were incredibly impressed, to say the least. He had bought you a pair of shoes that you had been eyeing for months, a tacky cat-printed sweater, a new dress, a gorgeous bracelet to match your necklace, and a bunch of other small things.   
  
"Gavin, thank you!" you exclaimed as you pulled him in for a hug. "You spent _way_ too much money on me, though..."  
  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Please, shortcake, don't even worry about it. You deserve all of it," he told you, planting a kiss on your cheek before standing up and extending a hand towards you. "There is one more thing... but you gotta follow me to the bedroom."  
  
You smiled and took his hand. He easily pulled you up from the couch and led you to the bedroom, his hand sweating profusely as you walked down the hallway. "Is birthday sex your final gift to me?" you teased, giggling softly.   
  
"I mean... probably. _But_ there's one more thing before that, shortcake." He stalled when you reached the door to the bedroom, his hand hovering over the doorknob. "Close your eyes," he commanded. You giggled again, gladly obliging. He nervously shifted his eyes back to you and took a few deep breaths before pushing the door open.   
  
He examined his little setup, making sure that Toki hadn't managed to sneak in and ruin the whole thing. He told you to wait by the door, trusting that you would keep your eyes closed. You heard the flicking of a lighter a few times as your favorite scent filled the air. Your heart began to pump rapidly as you realized what was going on. You felt pleasantly lightheaded, excitement and anxiety overwhelming you. You felt your body involuntarily tremble, your knees shaking as you waited for Gavin to tell you to open your eyes.   
  
Once he did, your suspicions had been confirmed. Gavin was kneeling in front of you, holding a small box in his hands. He had lit a few candles to help set the mood, the soft light flickering across the room. You sobbed as you noticed he had taken the time to spell out "MARRY ME?" with rose petals on the bed.   
  
He looked up at you expectantly as his own shaking hands opened the tiny box, revealing one of the most beautiful rings you had ever seen. "Y/N, will you please marry me?" he asked, his voice faltering a little.   
  
You eagerly nodded, happily crying as he slid the ring on your finger. He let out a huge sigh of relief and gave you a large smile. He stood up and embraced you tightly, nearly squeezing the life out of you as he laughed, feeling certain that this was the happiest moment in his life so far.   
  
~~~  
  
Gavin had tried so hard to keep himself from tearing up, but the sight of you walking down the aisle was simply too much. He couldn't believe that you were actually going through with this, that you were willingly choosing to spend the rest of your life with _him_.   
  
You weren't faring much better. Your tears had spilled over as soon as you linked your arm with Hank's. You had asked Hank to walk you down the aisle, as he was the closest thing to a father you had. He was more than happy to do this for you; in fact, he had teared up a little once he saw you in your dress. "You look beautiful, Y/N," he said softly as he linked your arms together.   
  
Once you reached Gavin, Hank pressed a small kiss to your cheek and gave Gavin a single nod before taking his seat next to Connor.   
  
You laughed gently as you swiped your thumb across Gavin's cheek, wiping away a few stray tears. "Are you crying?" you asked in disbelief.   
  
Gavin sniffled and shook his head. "Nah, it's allergies," he lied, "y'know, from all the flowers..."  
  
The ceremony was short, sweet, and to the point. You mainly kept your eyes on Gavin, but you would occasionally take a peek at your guests. Hank was trying to act cool, but you could tell he had been sobbing quietly. Connor would make eye contact with you whenever you looked over, giving you a small, supportive smile. Ruth was barely keeping her composure as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her hands unable to move fast enough to wipe them away with her balled up tissues.   
  
Once you were officially pronounced husband and wife, you wrapped your arms around Gavin's neck as he held you close by the waist and kissed each other softly and sweetly. You stared at each other with total love, affection, and adoration after the first kiss of your marriage.   
  
During the reception, the two of you walked around and greeted your guests, thanking everyone for coming and helping you celebrate your special day. Everyone watched the two of you, observing how sickeningly elated you were. Gavin had stuck by you for most of the night, unable to keep his hands off of his new bride.   
  
The two of you had separated for a short period of time to dance with your own friends. You had tried to tear Hank from his seat to get him on the dance floor, but he had refused to budge. You pouted, which had no effect on him. He had seen all of your tricks when you lived with him, and he informed you that he was immune to your guilt trips.   
  
Connor stood up and took Hank's place. "You're still going to dance with her, even if I have to drag you up there myself," Connor warned him as you led him to the dance floor.   
  
You placed one hand on Connor's shoulder as he placed one on your waist, the fingers of your other hands intertwined as you swayed to a slow-paced song.   
  
"You look lovely," Connor commented sincerely.  
  
"Thanks, Con," you replied, meekly smiling at your friend.   
  
Connor stared down at you for a moment, a flash of concern crossing his face.   
  
You tilted your head at his expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
He hesitated, trying to carefully formulate his response. "I... I'm here for you. You know that, right?"  
  
You nodded and laughed, amused by his statement. "I know, Connor. Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"It's just... I believe that you and Lieutenant Reed will have a successful marriage, but I also have some concerns about him hurting you again," he answered, frowning slightly as he pulled up the memories of you crying yourself to sleep when you and Gavin were broken up.   
  
You shook your head, trying to push your own awful memories back. You caressed Connor's cheek delicately. "We'll be fine," you assured him. "You don't have anything to worry about, okay?"  
  
He apprehensively nodded, having no choice but to take your word for it.   
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Gavin's voice suddenly asked from behind you.   
  
Connor nodded at him before glancing back down to you. He placed a soft kiss to the top of your head before letting go of you. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Reed," he said as you rested your head on Gavin's chest, his fingers lacing with yours. "I trust that you'll treat her right, won't you?"  
  
Gavin laughed and nodded, unbothered by the android's question. Nothing was going to bring him down. Not today. "You know I will, Connor."

Once Connor had left the two of you alone, Gavin held you close and danced to another slow song with you, your bodies gently swaying to the rhythm. He kissed your forehead a few times as you hummed against his chest, feeling absolutely blissful. "I'm so happy, shortcake," he whispered in your ear. "I love you so much, Mrs. Reed," he cooed, grinning widely as he said your new title.   
  
You returned his smile, loving the sound of your new last name. "I love you, too, Gav."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! Reader is now Mrs. Reed! (Mrs. Reed-er... get it? Bad joke? I'm so sorry lol)
> 
> After going through the comments, there was a demand for two more chapters, so I'll work on getting the last one written! It'll probably be short, sweet, and fluffy because I want Gavin and reader to have an even happier ending!


	36. Chapter 36

You came out to the living room to find Gavin hunched behind the couch, doing his best to be sneaky. Toki came up to him and meowed loudly, demanding attention as he flopped onto his back and exposed his belly. "Shh, Toki! You're ruining it!" he playfully hissed at the cat before patting his belly a few times.  
  
"Freeze!" a small voice called out from the kitchen, your daughter's small frame jumping out from behind the counter. She was making a fake gun with her hands, pointing it at Gavin. "You're under arrest, Mr. Robber Man!"  
  
Gavin raised his hands, feigning defeat. "Officer Ruby, I'm innocent! I promise!"  
  
"Nice try!" Ruby shouted, taking a step forward. "Tell me where you hid the diamonds!"  
  
"Never!" he shouted back, picking up your daughter and spinning her around, causing her to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"Daaaad! That's not fair!" she screeched, still laughing wildly. "I'm supposed to shoot you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," he said before setting her down on the floor. He raised his hands to surrender and dramatically flopped on the ground while Ruby imitated the sound of gunshots, firing her fake gun. She apprehensively walked over to her father, making sure that he was "dead." She screamed as Gavin grabbed her, pretending to be a zombie.  
  
You laughed softly as you watched your little family play on the floor. Gavin always looked at Ruby with such fondness and adoration that it made your heart melt. Even when she was a handful, Gavin absolutely cherished her. She was his pride and joy.  
  
Ruby was your little miracle. You and Gavin had tried for months to get pregnant, constantly getting your hopes up after every intense love-making session, swearing that you had gotten the timing right only to get your period a couple of weeks later. You were about to give up and try alternative methods when you got the flu. When you went to see the doctor, you discovered that you were, in fact, pregnant.  
  
When you told Gavin, you had sworn that you had never seen him so excited. His eyes lit up and he couldn't stop grinning. He picked you up and spun you around, feeling absolutely elated. You had to threaten to throw up before he would put you back down.  
  
He appreciated the hell out of you while your baby grew, your belly getting bigger day by day. He knew that you physically felt like shit, so he did everything he could to help you feel better. He'd hold your hair back while you vomited, rub your ankles and feet when they got too sore, and buy you whatever you craved, even if it was the middle of the night. You were giving him the greatest gift of all, and there was no way he was going to just leave you to suffer alone.  
  
Once Ruby had started kicking, Gavin constantly placed his hands on your protruding belly, absolutely elated every time he felt her move. Feeling her move made the pregnancy that much more real to him, and he couldn't wait to meet his daughter. There were several times when he thought you had drifted off to sleep and he'd rest his head next to your belly, gently rubbing your stomach as he sang quietly to Ruby. You always made sure to pretend that you were asleep because you loved hearing it so much.  
  
Once she was born, Ruby had Gavin wrapped around her finger. If you weren't holding her, he was. He'd insist that you'd stay in bed when Ruby cried in the middle of night, stating that he was more than capable of changing her diaper or giving her a bottle. She usually stopped crying as soon as Gavin picked her up, and he'd sing to her until she fell back asleep. Truly, he was perfect.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Gavin asked you, carrying Ruby on his back as the pair went to her room to grab some toys.  
  
You blinked rapidly, snapping out of your memories. "Yeah, I'm just going to use the bathroom one more time, okay?"  
  
Gavin placed Ruby down and told her to go grab her things. He waited until she was out of sight to turn to you, raising an eyebrow. "You're sure you're okay, shortcake?"  
  
You nodded, smirking at how concerned he was. "I'm fine," you insisted. "I'm just a little nauseous."

Gavin's eyes gleamed with hope as he placed a delicate kiss on your forehead. He was hoping that your gut instinct was right, but he didn't want to jinx it before it was actually confirmed.  
  
"Come on, Ruby!" Gavin called out as you scurried to the bathroom, unable to fight your urge to vomit any longer.  
  
When you were finished, the three of you loaded up into the car to drop Ruby off at Hank's house.  
  
Hank and Connor had always been more than happy to watch Ruby and would take every opportunity they could to see her. Ruby loved Hank and Connor, too; they always managed to keep her entertained.  
  
~~~  
  
When you came back to Hank's house, Gavin could barely contain his excitement. He was beaming with pride, more than pleased with the results of your appointment. You told him to play it cool before you opened the door, not wanting the surprise to be ruined right away.  
  
Ruby's head shot up when she heard the door open. She abandoned Connor and Sumo, who had been seated by the coffee table, to greet you and Gavin. She ran up to you and gave you a big hug, squealing with glee.  
  
"Hey, sweetie!" you greeted as you wrapped your arms around her before passing her to Gavin.  
  
Gavin kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "Hey, Ruby! What did you do today?"  
  
Hank got up from the couch, shaking his head with his arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, Ruby, tell Mom and Dad what you did today."  
  
"I played a new game with Uncle Connor!" She tugged on Gavin's arm and pulled him towards the coffee table. You and Hank followed suit, the old man giving you an amused look as your face contorted in disgust.  
  
"Sweetie, what's all this?" Gavin asked, eyeing an assortment of cups filled with various substances.  
  
"She's making me analyze the contents of the cups to see how accurately I can decode the ingredients," Connor explained mechanically.  
  
"Ewww! Ruby!" you playfully scolded your daughter, causing her to giggle.  
  
"They've been doing this since you left," Hank commented, chuckling lightly. "It's been _disgusting_!"  
  
You shook your head, wondering where the hell she got this from.  
  
"How was your appointment?" Hank asked, nudging your arm. "Are you... you know?"  
  
You looked at Gavin, watching a large smile grow across his face. You nodded your head and granted him permission to bring up the blurry picture on his phone, eagerly handing it to Hank.  
  
"Oh, _shit_!" Hank giddily exclaimed as he studied the picture.  
  
"Hank!" Connor scolded. "Language!"  
  
"Sorry," he grumbled. "But Connor, just look at this!"  
  
He handed the phone to Connor, who smiled softly at the image. "Congratulations, Y/N and Gavin. I'm sure this one will be just as wonderful as Ruby."  
  
Gavin stood behind you and wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on your shoulder as he looked at the image again. He couldn't stop smiling if he wanted to. He was positive that he had never felt so satisfied and content with his life. He had married the woman of his dreams, got to play with his beautiful daughter every day, and had another one on the way. Everything was absolutely perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're done! I'm actually really sad that this is over... I'm going to miss writing this story! It's been really fun exploring Gavin's character!
> 
> Thank you all so much for joining me on this journey! If you have any requests for fics (long or short), either hit me up on here or on tumblr (@connormyboysentbycyberlife)! 
> 
> For more DBH fun, you can check out my other stories:
> 
> "Idle Worship" - Elijah Kamski x Reader
> 
> "The Hazards of Love" - Hank Anderson x Reader 
> 
> "A Radio Transmission Sent to Get the Heart to Listen" - Markus x Reader 
> 
> "Don't Make Me Spell it Out for You" - Gavin Reed x RK900 x Reader 
> 
> "A Devil in the Alchemy" - Leo Manfred x Reader 
> 
> "Are You Okay?" - Captain Allen x Reader (one-shot, soulmate au)
> 
> "Mine." - Gavin Reed x Reader (basically the opposite of this fic - Gavin is super possessive, dominant, and borderline yandere)
> 
> Thank you all again!
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
